Together Again
by Richard Cypher
Summary: What if the Priori Incantatem spell actually did bring Harry's parents back to life after his fourth year? Rewrite of the original Together again back in 2007.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a rewrite of the original Together Again I had been working on in 2007. After all the positive reviews I decided to bring it back to life. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Forgotten Memories**

**And**

**The Forbidden Forest**

"Hello, sweetie," Lily cooed, patting her son on the head. "What'cha up to, hmm?"

Harry just looked at her and giggled, ignoring the bottle he'd been drinking before his mother's arrival. "All done?" Lily asked sweetly. Harry kept smiling and giggling. "I'll take that as a yes."

Harry rattled his high chair, trying to find a way out. Lily walked over to the sink and set the bottle in it. She turned around, and laughed at his antics. "You, Harry James Potter, take far too much after your father," She said to herself. She picked Harry up. "Guess who's coming to visit, Harry," she said to him, walking into the living room with Harry on her hip. "Sirius." Harry looked up at his mother, blankly. "Padfoot," She huffed. It baffled her that her child didn't even know him as Sirius.

"Pafoo?" Harry asked happily.

"Yes, Harry, Padfoot's coming with Daddy."

Harry started giggling uncontrollably, his face reminiscent of a child in Honeydukes. "Pafoo! Pafoo, pafoo, pafoo, da-ey, pafoo!" He started wiggling in excitement. Lily laughed again, as she sat on the floor, and putting Harry on her lap. She took her wand out of a pocket.

"Accio, book!" She said, flicking her wand towards the table at the end of the couch. The book soared through the air, catching Harry's attention. Harry stopped laughing and watched the book in wonderment as it flew into his mother's hands. "Oops! Wrong book. Too, bad," she said watching her son the entire time. "I guess I"ll just have to put it back." Harry grinned madly.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The book floated into the air once more and started sailing towards one of the bookshelves on the far left of the room. Harry's eye's didn't move from the old leather book until it snuggled it's way between _Standard Book of Spells, Year 7_ and _Quidditch World Cup, The Longest Match Ever Played_.

"What would you like to read Harry?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh my god, Lils! Your corrupting his poor little mind!" Sirius said loudly, closing the front door behind him.

"Where's James?" Lily asked, ignoring the comment.

"Had to talk to the Grand Imperial Hoo-Hah about something."

"I wonder why?"

"Damned if I know."

Lily threw him a dirtly look. "Watch you mouth, Sirius Black, there are little ears around," she snapped.

"Sorry. Where's my little prongslet?" Sirius said to himself, pretending not to see the one year old sitting in Lily's lap.

"Pafoo!"

"There you are Prongslet! How's my favorite-," he picked Harry up, "- godson?" Harry gave him a toothy grin. "Good, that's what I thought."

"He's your only godchild, Sirius," Lily said, matter-o-factly.

"Well of course he is, but he's still my favorite, Lils." Sirius tried to match Harry's weird smile. "Where did you get that insanely freakish smile, child?" He asked himself.

James opened the front door, throwing his Auror robes on the coat rack. "He sure didn't get it from me, that's for sure. It reminds me of Moony on a bad day, personally."

"I'm not so sure about that mate. I recall your mother having a growl quite similar to this," Sirius replied, turning Harry around. Harry saw his father, and spread his arms out trying to grab James.

"How's my little monster! You been taking care of your mum for me?" Harry smiled the debated smile.

"You know, Padfoot, she only did that when she talked to _you_."

"Bite me, Prongs."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry opened his eyes slowly, and yawned. He felt around for his glasses on the end table, lazily. He put them on and looked at the alarm clock. He groaned. The clock read 7:30 a.m. Why did he always have to wake up during the good dreams? The nightmares lasted forever, but the good ones were never long enough. _Was it even a dream?_ He thought to himself. _It seemed so real. Like it was a memory, or something._ _Sirius looked a lot differently than he does now. He didn't look as worried. He looked happier. Maybe it was just a dream after all. I can't picture Sirius like that._

But he'd been having dreams like this for the last few weeks. Dreams with his parents. They got more realistic every night. This one was like it happened only yesterday. He threw back the faded blue covers, stood up and stretched in a cat-like fashion. Yawning again, Harry walked over to the desk, to throw Hedwig an owl treat. She hooted happily, and ate the treat in one bite.

His jet black and unruly hair was flat on one side from being slept on all night. Other than that, it was reminiscent of an unkempt field. It stuck out strangely here-and-there, especially in the back. He looked at himself in the mirror. His shirt was gray and baggy making him look more like a stick than he actually was. His jeans, another one of dudleys hand-me downs were held up with a brown belt and hung loosely around his legs.

Aunt Petunia would start serving breakfast any minute now. Best off to go down there before Dudley ate his breakfast. He sighed and opened the bedroom door. He walked down the hall and the stairs, not looking forward to another day in his horrible summer.

Harry passed a few pictures of Dudley's 8th birthday as he descended the stairs. The only thing that had changed about his cousin was that he was, by far, bigger now than ever. He took up the entire side of the kitchen table. They'd put Dudley on a diet last year, but it only lasted a few weeks after school started back up. He walked into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table reading the news paper, a plate heaping with eggs and bacon in front of him. Dudley was sitting in his chair watching the television and ignoring everything around him, with the exception of his breakfast. Aunt Petunia was cleaning a pan full of bacon grease across the kitchen. He sat at the table quietly.

"Hear this, Petunia!" Uncle Vernon boomed. "Some bloke in London spent 10,000 pounds on a security system 'cause he believed something bad was about to happen."

"That's sure not gonna help him," Harry muttered under his breath, slightly depressed. He was hoping for something about Voldemort.

"People these days," Aunt Petunia said at the same time as Harry. Unfortunately Uncle Vernon's small ears heard more that Harry originally thought.

"What did you say," he said, as if Harry had just said a disgusting swear word.

"I said peopl-" Petunia said, upset about having to repeat herslf, before Vernon cut in.

"Not you darling, him." The last word rolled off his tounge as though he'd been refering to a terrorist. Which, in his point of view, was exactly what Harry Potter was. A terrorist. He's ruined their lives since he came here. _That's what terrorists do right? Other than terrorize you, of course,_ he thought to himself.

Petunia's long neck craned over to him, "What did he say?" She asked, worried.

"I said the guy's an idiot, that's all," Harry said quickly, trying to cover up what he'd actually said. He was horrible at lying.

"That's not what I heard," Vernon said venomously.

"Well if you already knew, then why'd you ask?" Harry asked before he could close his mouth. Why'd he have to be flippant right now? Why.

Vernon looked as if he was about to blow up. _Is it worth it?_ The voice in the back of his mind said. Harry tried to conceal his laughter. "What are you laughing at, boy?"

"Nothing," Harry coughed, trying desperately not to laugh. By this point Dudley had pulled his gaze away from the television and was watching the exchange, hoping Harry would get in big trouble. He stared at them as he shoveled food from his father's plate, into his mouth.

"Go. I don't care where, get out. Now." Vernon whispered his teeth clenched together. His face was purple.

"Vernon, think of what the neighbors will say!" Petunia said, worried.

He ignored her. "You have been a thorn in my side since you showed up on my damn door step. Everything that I've put up with from you for all these years and you have no respect." Vernon's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Sorry, I only respect people who respect me. But you treat me like dirt," Harry spat.

"Why you insolent-"

"Do you know what that means?" Harry said loudly, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were with your freakish family!"

"Excuse me? If my family are freaks, then you are by far worse!" Harry yelled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

**2 WEEK'S BEFORE:**

**HOGWARTS**

Green. Brown. Everywhere. All around him. It felt like he was being suffocated by those colors. By the mist that hung around him. The cold. Everything. It was all blurry. He couldn't make out anything other than the tip of his nose. He felt around with his hand for his glasses, as he lay there on his back. He felt something resembling a wand and grabbed it. "Accio glasses!" he whispered. Something whacked him in the head and landed on the ground right beside his left ear. He groaned, and picked the wire-framed glasses up. He put them on his head._ Where the hell am I?_ He asked himself confused. He looked around. Ancient pine trees towered above him, their long branches blocking out the light of the moon. Their roots were intertwined together. Everything was covered in moss of every color, and rotted leaves and needles littered the forest floor like carpeting.

Something red caught his eye. He turned on his side to get a better look at what it was. There was a woman in the leaves. Her body was almost covered in leaves. Her arms raised themselves out of the mound of dead leaves, and she sat up. She started spitting more leaves out of her mouth.

"Lily?"

"James?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Petunia's Owl**

"Lily?" James asked, somewhat groggily. The effects of whatever happened were still hanging.

"James?" She replied, crying. Her head turned to him and he could tell she was distressed. Her eyes were puffy and red. Hot tears streamed down her face. "James, what happened?" She said through sobs. She helped him sit up. James sat there, breathing heavily, as the memory of what happened in Godric's Hollow flowed over him.

"I don't know Lily flower," He said quietly, hugging his wife tightly. "Where's Harry?" he whispered in her ear.

"Voldemort killed him," she sobbed into his shoulder. James closed his eyes painfully, as tears formed and came down in small rivers down his face. "It's all my fault!"

"No it's not, flower." His voice was cracking. "It's not your fault... It's mine. I'm the one who... who switched secret keepers, Lily. If I- If I hadn't changed at the last second, this wouldn't... of happened." He gave up all attempts of trying to talk and broke down crying. They sat there a few minutes leaning on each other and crying.

"Blimey! It ain't yer fault, It's Pettigrew's!" Both their heads snapped up.

"Hagrid?" James asked incredulously, wiping his nose.

The half-giant towered above them holding a large old lamp. "That's me!" He said happily. James slowly stood up and wiped his eyes. "Dumbledore's been waitin fer you two to show up. I don't reckon he was expecting to find you here though."

"Dumbledore sent you?" Lily asked, as James helped her up.

"Not really. He figured you would show up at Godric's Hollow, not here. He planned to go to there tonight and look fer you. He's at an Order meetin' right now."

"Where are we?"she asked quietly.

James looked up at the trees. "The Forbidden Forest. We used to come here as students. Sirius, Remus, me and… _him_," he choked out. Lily put her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

"We'd best be off," Hagrid said quickly, watching the trees. "The dark forest is no where fer us to be right now."

"Good idea," James said, grabbing Lily's hand. "Come on, Lily. Let's get to the castle."

"Best not to use yer names out here," Hagrid leaned in and whispered. "The birds have eyes and the trees, ears."James gave him a curious look but didn't say anything. Hagrid lead them on a meandering route through the forest, James and Lily following behind him.

"What's going on, J- dear?" Lily asked, as she started to pick leaves out of her fiery red hair. "How did we get here?"

James shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. But our best bet is to get out of here. There are many dark creatures in here that report to Voldemort. You can't see them, you can't sense them. There hidden in the trees. Anything we speak about will most likely go straight to his ears, within the hour." She nodded hesitantly. "Let's get to the castle, and talk to Dumbledore. He'll tell us what's happened."

She sniffled. "I knew I married you for a reason." James put his arm around his wife as they walked.

It wasn't a long walk before they reached the perimeter of the forest. They all sighed in relief when they reached the green lawn of the school grounds.

"You said Dumbledore was at an Order meeting?" James said as they trekked up the hill towards the castle. "I thought the next meeting wasn't till next week."

"It's an emergency meetin'," Hagrid told them. "They're tryin to figure out what to do with Harry for the summer. The whole point is moot now, I s'pose."

Lily and James stopped in their tracks. "He's alive?" she asked hopefully. "Harry's alive?"

Hagrid smiled. "Healthy as a Hippogriff."

James laughed and hugged his wife. "Merlin's saggy left testicle! He's alright, Lils!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

An owl swept in through the kitchen window and dropped a letter on the table next to Aunt Petunia. She screeched and batted her hands through the air, hoping the bird wouldn't come near her. Harry quickly slipped around his uncle and grabbed up the letter before they took it from him.

**Petunia Dursley**

**No. 4 Private Drive**

**Little Winghing, Surrey**

**Kitchen Table, third chair**

"Well what does it say boy?" Vernon questioned. "They finally expel you?"

Harry reread the letter, confused. He shook his head and passed the letter to his aunt. "It's- It's for you."

Petunia shakily took the letter from him and opened it up. Her face turned milky white. "What is it dear?" Uncle Vernon asked. She passed the letter to him. He read it few times before giving Harry a dirty look. "Upstairs, now boy!" He snarled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Return of the Rat**

"What does it say?" Harry asked

"I said go!" Vernon spat at his nephew, his face changing between red and purple. He had now risen from his chair at the table, and his knuckles were clenched. He leaned over on the table, his fists supporting him.

Anger rose in Harry's stomach, threatening to choke him. He was so sick and tired of being treated like this. All he wanted to do was to punch his uncle across his big, fat, purple face. His fist clenched and unclenched as he stared daggers at his uncle. They looked at each other, not blinking. Neither of them were about to back down. Vernon's arms started shaking. From either anger, or the fact Vernon was supporting himself on his short, fat arms, Harry couldn't tell.

Something in Harry's head screamed at him to back off, to let his uncle win this one. It screamed that there were more important things going on than protecting his pride. The box is important, it said. Hogwarts is man, whoever he was, was here for a reason. He looked on the verge of laughter. Like Harry was about to something stupid, something he'd regret.

In his mind, an image formed. Voldemort stood there, the dead bodies of the people he'd killed laying at his feet. Their faces were blue and cold and clammy. Dozens of pairs of eyes stared out into space, their colors indistinguishable, for they no longer held the luster of life. Those eyes bored into him. Dead. Lifeless. Their mouths hung open in past cries for mercy, and their faces fixed in looks of horror. Voldemort just stood there, looking at him... laughing. His snake-like body shook with uncontrolled laughter. He was laughing at him. Laughing at his lack of self control. And the eyes looked at him, their dead faces looking upon him with disappointment.

_I HAVE SELF CONTROL!_ He thought to himself. _I HAVE SELF-CONTROL! YOU DON'T!_ He screamed at the vision in his head. No matter how many times he said it, Harry could not seem to convince himself. _Back off,_ the voice in his head whispered, urgently._ Just ignore him,_ it begged. _Go upstairs, stay in your room. Don't come out unless you have to._ The hairs on the back of his neck rose again. Maybe it wasn't the delivery man who gave him the sense of danger. Maybe it was something else.

After what seemed like hours of silence Harry spoke. "Right, I'm going upstairs," he said quickly, making a beeline upstairs. He closed his door and fell onto his bed, panting. Whatever was freaking him out was getting closer. He fought desperately to calm down, but it wouldn't work. He breathed into his pillow. _What did that letter say? _He thought about the vision, and shuddered. _Where did it come from? Who sent it? Why'd they send it?_ Questions ran through his mind, making him restless. He couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up and walked over to the window. Slowly, he opened the curtains. Light flooded the room. Harry rested his arms on the window sill and watched the branches of an old tree swing in the warm summer breeze. He sighed. What was wrong with him. First, he met someone from a dream, then he a horrorable vision about Voldemort, and now he has this overwhelming sense of desperateness. And it was barely breakfast. He looked into his room and spotted his broom leaning against the wall. _Looks like it needs some polishing,_ he said to himself. He looked out the window and at the tree again. _Being a tree is so much easier,_ he thought,_ they don't have to worry about people trying to kill them. They can just ignore it._ As he looked at the tree something caught his eye. It was gone before it could regester itself in his mind, but it looked like a scaly rat tail. He shook his head. _I'm going insane._ With that, Harry walked over to his broom and started polishing it with his broom care kit...

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Wormtail," Voldemort said, walking towards his servant, menacingly. "What have you found." Wormtail looked at his master fearfully.

"Harry Potter's wi- with his aunt and uncle m m master," Wormtail fumbled quickly.

Voldemort thought for a second. "Is there anyone in the vicinity protecting him, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked. A plan was forming in his head.

"M-M-M-Mundungus Fletcher, my lord. He sh-shows u-up some t-t-times, my lord," Wormtail replied, his head bowed.

"Hmm." Voldemort stopped in front of Wormtail. "Do you fear me, Wormtail?"

"No, my lord, of-of course not." Wormtail laughed nervously.

"You lie!" Voldemort said loudly. "You fear me, I can taste it." His eyes narrowed. "Wormtail," he said walking towards the table. A dusty bottle of firewhiskey lay open smoking. Voldemort picked it up and took a swig. "Ahh. How nice it is to be alive, to be able to have a good strong drink. I haven't had firewhiskey for almost fourteen years. Do you know why?"

"Because of Harry Potter, my lord?" Wormtail whispered.

"EXACTLY!" Voldemort yelled, turning around to face his servant. He effectively scared Wormtail who looked like Voldemort had raised his wand at him. Wormtail swollowed. "Harry Potter, my arch enemy. Funny isn't it? A teenager, my arch enemy." He took another sip. "So sad these days, when a teenager is the strongest one alive. Too much muggle blood in the gene pool. Very few families these days believe in pure blood. Everybody's a muggle lover. Potter was one of them. Marrying a mudblood. Dispicable!" Voldemort spat. "And Black is a muggle lover. So unlike the rest of the family. The Blacks were some of my more powerful supporters. Except for that Regulus. And his brother Sirius, I think that was his name.

"The Malfoy's are really the only ones left with pure blood and the right attitude. Everyone else has gone soft. Well anyway, Wormtail, I have a job for you," Voldemort said looking at him with interest. "Potter's the only one in my way this time. I want you to bring him back to me... Alive. We have some things to talk about, him and I. Make sure your not followed."

"Oh-oh thank you master! I won't let you down."  
"You'd better not, Wormtail. Or you'll regret it."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

James relaxed after finding that Harry was alive. Then he realized something. He had definitely changed from when he was younger. He wasn't always afraid of the things in the forest. Voldemorts rise, made them all mature faster. Lily, Sirius, Remus, they'd all changed too. In a way it was somewhat depressing. Here he was, walking across the grounds of Hogwarts once again, but with a different feeling that he didn't have when he left.

When he graduated, he was still carefree, happy comfortable. Now he was confused, worried, and slightly paranoid. He kept jumping at shadows. He wasn't the only one. Lily and Hagrid were too. He sighed. It just felt good to have his wife in his arms. He'd be in utter bliss Harry was returned to them. How he missed his son. How long had it been since that night? Days, months, years?

Lily rubbed his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. He visibly relaxed more. "It'll be alright. You said so yourself," she whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled his ear, and he moved his hand over it.

"That tickles," he said childishly.

In front of them, Hagrid walked quickly towards the castle, which was desperately increasing in size as they got nearer. A warm breeze moved Lily's hair, still filled with leaves. She attempted to get them out on the trek to the castle, but ten minutes into it, she had given up. The moon hung lazily in the inky black sky, surrounded by stars. However, the moon wasn't full. James stared at it and thought of his friends. What happened to Sirius and Remus? Had something happen to them? He remembered all the nights he'd been outside the castle, all of the roaming around in their animangus forms, when Remus transformed.

They walked through the Entrance hall, their footsteps echoing. Lily and James smiled remembering their first day in the castle. James and his gang (minus peter) had been looking around with awe like everybody else, when a fillibuster firework lighted itself in Sirius's pocket, and started going off. He tore his robes off and threw them, but they had flown onto a poor innocent girl with flaming red hair. She, apparently, was muggle born, because she screamed and waved her arms around. From that point on, she'd hated Sirius Black and James Potter, until halfway through 6th year.

James laughed quietly to himself. "The good old days," he said, receiving a slap from his wife. They walked through the castle for several minutes until they stopped at a statue of a particularly ugly gargoyle.

"Ice Mice," Hagrid said to the gargoyle. Suddenly the gargoyle leapt away revealing a hole in the wall.

"Yuck," James said to his wife. "I hate ice mice. Disgusting." Lily looked at him confused. "It's a candy. It makes your teeth chatter and squeak." She rolled her eyes. They walked through the hole in the wall. The floor rumbled and rose revealing a staircase below them. The platform stopped rising at an old polished wood door. Hagrid opened it and walked in, Lily and James following behind.

Dumbledore sat at a desk, Professor McGonagall leaning over his shoulder, pointing at something. "Impossible, Dumbledore. I wouldn't trust him with making my brea-" she stopped speaking, looking at them. Her eyes watered, slightly. Her features softened. "Lily and James Potter, alive again. Oh how we've all missed you." She walked around the desk, and hugged them. James and Lily hugged her back, smiling.

"Now, now, Professor," Dumbledore interupted, standing up. "We have to be sure." He looked at them, through his half moon spectecles. James felt like he was still a school child, getting lectured about pulling pranks on fellow students. Dumbledore turned around, and walked towards a door on the far side of the room.

"What's Potter doing here? Geez, Dumbledore, give the kid a break it's summer vacation, for god's sake!" one of the portraits on the wall said looking at James.

"Ah, shut it, Forescue, you idiot. That's not Potter," another portrait said.

"Well, he certainly doesn't look like a Malfoy, Dippet."

"That comment made absolutely no sense, Forescue."

"Not my fault your intelligence is not as high as mine."

"Oh, please, both of you," another sighed. It was a woman's voice. "If you'd listen every once in a while instead of arguing. He said _James_ Potter. Not _Harry_."

"Where have you been, Dilys. Dead means dead. People don't just pop out of the damn ground."

"Watch your language, Phineas!" Mcgonagal screeched, staring daggers at his portrait. "No wonder you were fired!" Mcgonagal turned around to watch Dumbledore open the door, revealing a pensieve.

"Damned hag," Phineas muttered under his breath, rubbing his forehead. Dilys heard him and started laughing so hard, she fell off her chair and knocked her head on it. She rubbed her silver ringlets and continued to laugh. McGonagall wheeled around, furious. "I HEARD THAT PHINEAS NIGELLUS BLACK!" She yelled at him. He just stuck out his tounge and gave her the finger. James coughed into the crook of his arm trying not to laugh. Lily seemed horrified. She apparently had never heard the portraits arguing. Nor had she known that one of Sirius's ancestors had been a headmaster.

"That is enough, Phineas," Dumbledore commanded. "I believe we've had a talk about inappropriate hand sinals and language before."

"Sorry," Phineas mumbled.

"Don't feel bad, Phineas. Everybody wants to upset Minerva. It's just so much fun." McGonagall threw him a nasty look. "James, would you come here. You too Lily. I have a test for you," Dumbledore said nicely, beckoning them over with his hand. They walked around the desk warily. "Not to worry."

"Now, James I want you to remember... The first Order of the Phoenix meeting. Think hard, now." James closed his eyes and concentrated on the memory aware of where Dumbledore was going with this. Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his robes. He gently tapped James's temple, and pulled it away. A string of what looked like silver smoke followed the wand out of James's head, until it snapped. Dumbledore stirred it into the penseive, slowly. Then he stuck his head in it.

_James and Lily walked into Dumbledore's office, hand in hand. At least twenty people sat in chairs sat in a large circle. From across the room, Sirius stood up, waving at them. Lily and James made their way through the crowd of people who'd yet to sit down towards their friend._

_"Good, We're not late," Lily said as they sat down next to Sirius._

_"Can't stand to be late can you, Lils," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. James laughed._

_"Oh, help me Remus," Lily said to Remus, who'd just sat down next to James. "I'm surrounded by Ignoramuses."_

_"Igna-whatis?" Sirius asked, acting confused. _

_Remus leaned over so he could see Sirius. "She means you an idiot," he said simply._

_"Am not," Sirius complained._

_"Ah, Potter, Black. Thought I'd be seeing you two here," Moody said limping up to them._

_"Of coarse you would, Mad eye. With that damn eye of yours, what don't you see?" Sirius said sarcastically._

_"Pretty women?" James laughed._

_"Aye, Potter. Pretty women are hard to come by. And smart ones, even more rare." He looked at Lily. "But of course, you have to get what no one else has." Lily blushed furiously. Sirius laughed. "What are you laughing at Black? You've not found a woman who was pretty or smart, let alone both." Sirius laughed harder._

_Across the room, Dumbledore stood up. "If everyone would find a seat, please. We need to start the meeting." Moody limped off to go sit with at an empty seat by the door, his magic eyes flying around in his head..._

Dumbledore chuckled, pulling his head out of the penseive. "Alastor Moody. Good man." He looked at Lily. "Come here Lily, you're turn." James stepped sideways, making room for his wife.

"Professor McGonagall, If you would be so kind as to remember a private conversation with Lily, here. I don't seem to remember a time when the two of us were alone, talking about something other than class schedules." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Of course, Professor!" McGonagall said, moving so she was in front of the penseive. She stared into its silvery depths, thinking of what thought to use. Several memories flashed in her head, but one stuck out above the rest. The night Lily had told her she was pregnant. She smiled, remembering Lily blushing. It was a private memory. Only the two of them knew about it.

She shifted her eyes to Lily. "Lily, remember our little 'talk.'" Lily smiled and closed her eyes, her brow furrowing in concentration. McGonagall tapped Lily's forehead gently, pulling out a long strand of wispy silver smoke. She set it into the penseive and, following Dumbledore's example, stuck her head into it.

She pulled her head out and started crying as she embraced Lily. She patted her back until breaking apart and squeezing the life out of James. Dumbledore stood aside from this display of affection, contentedly. Minerva pulled apart fanning her face. "Please, excuse me, Headmaster. I must yell at Peeves. I was after him when you intercepted me. According to Sir Nicolas, He's been 'rearranging' the Great Hall." Dumbledore nodded and she walked out briskly, closing the door behind her.

"Hagrid, if you will, kindly guard the door for me," Dumbledore asked happily. Hagrid who'd been watching from the back of the room, smiled, unable to say anything. He turned, and reopened the door. He walked out and closed the door.

"Now, we get to the hard part." James raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm sure you would like to know what's going on," Dumbledore looked at them sadly. They nodded. "Very well," he sighed.

"I only know one way to tell this to you... It's in no longer 1981... It is in fact 1995."

Sorry it took so long everyone! Read and Review.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

You know you want to


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The Letter**

**and**

**The Story**

"I only know one way to tell this to you... It's in no longer 1981... It is in fact 1995." Dumbledore looked at them pitifully. Lily's emerald green eyes were widened in horror, tears starting to well in the corners, and James just stared into space, a pained look on his face.

Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times, wanting to say something, but not knowing how to say it. James spoke for her. "How?" He whispered, his voice cracking.

"I don't know for sure. I have a few theories, but now is not the time for them," Dumbledore replied simply.

"He's 15," Lily said softly, crying. Dumbledore looked at her sorrowfully.

"In a few weeks I'm afraid." James held his wife as she cried, tears falling down his face as well. Thousands of questions flew through his mind. Dumbledore stood up slowly, and walked around his desk. "Now, now. It's not all that bad," He said comfortingly, patting their shoulders. "He's grown into a strong young man. Just like his parents." Lily calmed down a little at this.

"All those years with Sirius. He must be strong," James laughed shakily, trying to ease the tension the only way he knew how.

Dumbledore looked at him with a pained expression. "Perhaps we should start this story from the very beginning," He said, returning to his chair behind the old desk. "But before we begin, I have an important question to ask both of you." Lily and James looked at him blankly. "... Lemon drops?" Dumbledore said happily presenting the bowl full to the brim with the yellow muggle candies. Lily gave a sad smile at the look on the ancient headmaster's face. "No? Are you absolutely sure? Very well, then. More for me." And with that, The old wizard grabbed three candies from the bowl and put them in his mouth. "Ahhh, where were we?"

"Something about a story," Lily said.

"Of course! Well you see," Dumbledore said, sobering up. "Lily, when you used magic to protect Harry, I think it worked differently than you thought it would. When Voldemort used the killing curse on Harry, it backfired, supposedly killing him."

"Supposedly?" James asked in disbelief.

"All will make more sense as I go. Now, no more interruptions if you please... Leaving young Harry with a lightening-shaped scar on his forehead, just as the prophecy said. I took him to his only living relatives-"

"WHAT!" Lily yelled angrily. "You left my son with Petunia? We left explicit instructions that if something were to happen to us, Sirius and Remus would take care of him!"

"Sirius was sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore said calmly. Lily stopped her ranting immediately.

"What?" She asked confused.

"No," James said painfully, and put his head in his hands. "No, not Sirius."

"I'm afraid so, James."

"What?" Lily repeated, looking from Dumbledore to James.

"They sent him to Azkaban for our deaths. Because we told no one in the sudden change of secret keepers," James said quietly, rubbing his forehead.

Lily's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. "So Peter's out there on the loose, while an innocent man rots in jail. How could they not give him a fair trial? It's outrageous!" She jumped out of her chair and strode purposefully towards the door.

"You can't just go walking into Azkaban and scream at some Dementors Lily," Dumbledore said gently. "I'm trying to tell you a story. And if you'd listen to all of it without interruptions such as these, you can see Sirius sooner. Now, if you please, take a seat." Lily grudgingly sat back down in her chair, making it clear she was not happy. "Where was I?"

"Sending _my_ son to live with his Aunt," Lily growled.

"Ah yes. I sent him to live with his Aunt and Uncle because I did not believe Voldemort was dead, merely had his body taken away from him. And with all the furious Death Eaters roaming around everywhere looking for him, it was the safest place I could send him. The only way for the spell you cast on him would work after I lengthened it, was to send him to his only blood relatives. If I had not of done this, I highly doubt Harry would even be alive by now." Dumbledore said all of this calmly, sitting at his desk with his hands on the table comfortably. James looked concerned at the old man's last statement.

"So you see, Sirius, being his usual... impulsive self, went straight after Pettigrew. He cornered him in a muggle area, but Pettigrew had tricks up his sleeve, from the Death Eaters, no doubt," Dumbledore paused and sighed before he continued. "He blew up thirteen muggles, cut off his finger, and transformed into his animangus form. And he left Sirius looking red handed. He was immediately sent to Azkaban without a trial.

"I don't know very much about how Harry grew up at the Dursleys, he never talks about it with anyone. All I know from the information he's accidentally let slip out was that he's treated quite unfairly, and -don't shoot the messenger- he slept in a cupboard under the staircase until-"

"WHAT!" both Lily and James yelled.

Lily saw red, and looked like she was going to murder someone. Which was exactly what she was thinking about. "Treating me horrible is one thing, treating my son horrible is another thing," Lily said violently. James, not being the person to wear his emotions on his sleeve like his wife, just sat there and seethed.

"Justice will be served, I assure you." Dumbledore smiled at the thought of Sirius deciding to scare the life out of Harry's relatives. He continued to tell them stories of their son throughout his time spent at Hogwarts. How Harry, at only fourteen, had already escaped Voldemort more than his parents. The fact that he'd been the youngest seeker in a century (James puffed out his chest at this, while Lily held her head in her hands mumbling "not another one."), The troll, the sorcerer's stone, Quirrel, The Chamber of Secrets and Lockheart. He told them everything he knew except...

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry opened his eyes sleepily, smiling. He'd had another dream about his parents. They had been arguing over taking him for a ride on James's Comet-260. He smiled bigger thinking about it. Harry couldn't help but feel giddy, until he looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2 in the morning. He got up quietly, tiptoeing to the bedroom door. He snuck down stairs to have a glass of water, avoiding the creaking stair that was sure to wake his aunt up who, despite her little ears, had a great sense of hearing. He walked into the kitchen and took a cup out of the top cabinet. Filling it up with water up from the sink, he sat down at the table drinking slowly.

Something brown caught his eye, laying in the trash can. Curiosity got the better of him, and Harry walked slowly over to the trash can, keeping an eye out for his Aunt and Uncle. _It's the letter!_ He inwardly yelled in surprise. He carefully pulled the letter out of the trash.

Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley of #4 Privet Drive

I am pleased to inform you that your sister, Lily Evans Potter, along with her husband, James Potter,

were found in proximity of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 6th of July. They are currently being nursed back to health and will arrive within the week to take your nephew off your hands.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry stared at the letter, his jaw hanging. He couldn't believe it. Alive? Impossible. But it was in Dumbledore's handwriting. He wouldn't speak of such things unless they were true. His eyes widened. Someone was breathing down his neck.

"How dare you," Vernon growled, grabbing the back of his nephew's shirt. "Going through things that arn't yours." He hauled Harry away from the trash can...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Into**

**Grimmwauld**

**Place**

Harry Potter stared at the wall, his face a mask of absent-mindedness. But in truth, this was not so. Thousands, no _millions_, of questions ran through the young man's mind. One word stuck out through all of these thoughts, almost as if it were a flashing neon sign. _Alive__**.**_ He couldn't get past that one word. It gnawed at the back of his brain, forcing him to dwell on that one simple word that meant so much to him. In fact, it meant so much more than he had thought it would.

It made absolutely no sense at all to him. They were _dead_. How could they have come back to life? It was impossible. Simply too good to be true. Thoughts like these drag his subconscious mind into memories of his duel with Voldemort. If you wanted to call it a duel. All he did was hide for his life. The image of Voldemort laughing at him from the top of a hill dead bodies flashed once again his mind. It was exactly like something Voldemort would do to try to get at him. Convince him that his parents were alive, let him grow attached, and then pull the floor out from under him.

He would prove to his enemy that he wasn't a little child to be emotionally played around with, like a doll. Voldemort would have to do a lot more than this to trap him. But the writing looked like Dumbledore's. In his heart, he wanted it to be true. He could barely imagine being held by his mother and father. To be loved unconditionally. Moving away from here. His eyes watered and his breath caught in his throat as he imagined being held by his mother. Harry could almost feel her hands going through his hair, and his father's hand on his shoulder. It threatened to choke him. Try as he might, he was confused. He didn't know what to think. Trust his heart and the belief that the headmaster was right, or that they were really Death Eaters out to get him? He curled up against the bed as he sat in the floor, a warm July breeze rustling papers on the rickety desk. He sighed. Dragging himself up from the floor, he walked out of his bedroom.

He walked through the brown lawns and the parched ground, wandering aimlessly thinking about the events of the last 24 hours. His uncle had caught him reading the letter and insisted that he be locked up in his room until term started, with no food. His Aunt, on the other hand, was terrified what her sister would do if she found out how they had treated her son. She convinced her wildly angry husband that they couldn't punish him, because his parents could show up at any minute. Grudgingly, Vernon murmured that she was right under her breath and went to bed, but not before threatening to punish him if he did anything else, parents or no.

The sun was setting, and he knew he should be going back home but instead, he walked towards the park, jumping the fence, and heading towards the swing. He sat there for at least an hour trying not to think when he heard noises from up the street.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, stuck it quickly back in as he recognized the sounds. Dudley and his gang were riding towards the park, most likely to vandalize it. Something in the back of his mind begged Dudley to look at him. His friends would insist that he beat Harry. He felt like a rubber band, about to snap. Sure enough, Dudley and his friends noticed the skinny, raven haired boy sitting on the swing staring at them.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"What's it to you?" Harry replied sharply.

"Get him, Big D!" One of the members of the gang said. Dudley's eyes widened slightly, at the though of trying to beat up his freakish cousin.

"Yah, Ickle Diddykins, come and get me." In the background, certain members sniggered.

"How dare you call me that!" Dudley said loudly, his voice staring to crack in fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dinky Diddydums. I just figured that since your friends called by your nick name I could too."

"Dudley started to say something then thought better of it. He turned around to face his gang. "Let's get out of here." And so they said they're goodbyes, each one riding off on their bicycles towards their houses.

Soon, only Harry and Dudley remained in the park. "What do you want?" Dudley asked fearfully.

"Not so brave without your friends are you, popkin?"

"Well at least I'm brave in bed," Dudley said a-matter-o-factly.

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded, confused at his cousins words. "What do you mean I'm not brave in bed?"

"You always whining in your sleep. _Cedric, no Cedric, don't die. Nooo!_" Dudley said in a high pitched voice. "Who is this Cedric bloke anyway? Your girlfriend?" He jumped back as Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at him. "You wou-wouldn't dare. Mum and Dad will-will kill you. And- and you'll be expelled from that school."

Harry was about to reply to this when a familiar feeling spread down his spine. Dementors. Dudley apparently felt it to, but thought Harry had cast a spell on him. He ran as fast as his pudgy legs would carry him, down the alley way between Wisteria walk and Privet Drive. "No!" Harry screamed, running after his cousin. "You're running towards them! Dudley stop!" All around, the lights went out, in a blink. Fear crawled up Harry's spine as he ran. He grabbed at Dudley blindly until he made contact with him. Dudley wheeled around punching him in the face, knocking Harry to the ground, his glasses and wand flying away from him in the darkness.

Dudley screamed as one of the Dementors grabbed at him. Frantically, Harry searched around for his glasses and wand. He felt his wand on his fingertips, as one of the Dementors swooped down on him. He stretched fingers and grabbed the wand. Jumping up, he turned around to face the Dementors, his glasses forgotten.

"Expecto-" A pair of paws knocked into his chest, making him fall over again. He whacked his head on the ground, but he could have sworn he had seen Professor Lupin with his wand out. He faded into unconsciousness...

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What about the third Task," James asked mesmerized by the story of his son's adventures.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid most of it I have no right to explain to you. But what I can say-" Dumbledore sighed, "is that Voldemort came back to life and a student was killed. That's all can say. You'd have to ask Harry what happened."

Lily's jaw dropped. She had been hoping that Voldemort had died. That somehow her son would not have to complete the prophecy. Silence hung like a blanket over Dumbledore's office. James was thinking the same thing as Lily. Lily seemed to have gained her voice back as she said, "A student _killed_ in Hogwarts. He must be more powerful now then he was," she said softly, more to herself than to her husband and the headmaster.

"I'm afraid he's only getting stronger, gaining more allies every day. We think he's going after the Dementors. And according to Hagrid, he's already made contact with the giants. But thankfully we've found safe Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. You can thank Sirius for that."

James's head perked up just a tad. "Where is he?"

"He should be here along Remus any minute now. I asked Professor McGonagall to fetch him- no pun intended."

"You know Professor, I take that as an insult," The boisterous Sirius Black said, walking through the heavy oak door, Remus Lupin following behind smiling.

"Ah, speak of the ex-convict," Phineas said sarcastically. "And to think I was related to you."

"We share the same feelings Phineas, I assure you," Sirius replied dryly.

"I assume Professor McGonagall informed you of our situation," Dumbledore said as soon as Remus closed the door.

"Damn right, she did. Where are they?"

"Were right here old man," James said standing up.

"James! I missed you!" Sirius exclaimed, squeezing the newly found life out of his best friend. He apparently didn't catch James's comment.

Remus, still smiling, walked up to Lily and embraced her. "We've missed you two so much."

"Yah, you've no idea," Sirius said letting go of his best mate, giving Lily a bear hug and swinging her around in a circle. She yelped in surprise. James started laughing as he watched this display, thankful for the distraction. He was so overjoyed to see his friends alive and well, but the actuality of how long it had been showed on their aged faces.

Sirius's long tangled dark blonde hair and gaunt face were nothing compared to the man in his wedding. And Remus seemed so much wiser, if that was even possible. Deep inside, James felt as if he and Lily had cheated age. In a way they had, he guessed. They'd missed 14 years of life, and had come back as good as new, while everyone they knew and loved aged and withered away. But at what cost? Leaving a child an orphan, to grow up neglected and malnourished, both physically and emotionally? Having your best mate arrested for your murder? Guilt rose in his chest. How many years had the two of them gone without being able to see their pride and joy, their _son_, turn into a fine young man? To teach him to ride a broom. Helping him through the everything he'd been through. Everything he'd seen.

But if they were there, would any of it happen? Would Harry feel the need to play hero, if he felt he wasn't the only one capable of doing something. Would he fall into Voldemort's traps if he didn't want to revenge his parent's lives.? He just wasn't sure.

"Ah, well I have nothing more to say. Lily, James, you'll be staying at headquarters." Pulling a sheet of parchment, Dumbledore scribbled down the location of headquarters, quickly. He handed the parchment to James who, in turn, read it:

# 12 Grimmwauld Place

He passed it to Lily. Reading over it, she nodded and handed it back to the headmaster. "Memorized? Good." He tapped the parchment with his wand, and it burst into flames. "I look forward to seeing you at the next meeting. You may stop by Gringotts if you wish." He handed James an old brass key. "Goodbye," Dumbledore said, dismissing them.

"Goodbye Professor," Lily said politely, as did Remus, Sirius and James. Dumbledore nodded. They walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Now," Remus said looking at them inquisitively, "We need to change your appearance seeing as we need to ride half-way across England."

"Good point, Moony," Sirius said, circling James.

"Why do I not trust you, Padfoot?" James sighed, crossing his arms.

"No need. Sirius has to change into his animangus form anyway," Remus said pointedly. Sirius scowled before taking the werewolves advice and turning into a big black dog. "Thank you snuffles." The dog replied by growling. Remus said a few incantations and Lily and James became indistinguishable. Sirius rolled around on the ground, barking.

Years later, Sirius would explain that James looked like a canary with a platinum blond ponytail. His eyes were blue, and his face was rosy. A large amount of stubble hung on his upper lip, above his disapproving frown. And above that a very hooked nose that could rival the headmaster's, stuck out. Lily's now hazel eyes twinkled with mirth, as she tried to conceal her laughter. That was until she saw her reflection on a vase. She gave Remus and James, who had started laughing at her, a dirty look before staring back at her reflection. She too had platinum blond hair, but it was extremely short, barely reaching her ears. Her skin was tanned and taunt over her cheekbones. She had a long neck that reminded her of a horse.

"Oh my god, I look like my sister," she grumbled, scratching her small nose.

Remus smiled. "Sorry." Lily huffed.

"Let's just get going," she replied.

"We'll floo to Diagon alley and stop at Gringotts to pick up your stuff. Dumbledore had everything from Godrics Hallow that wasn't shattered and destroyed taken and put into the family vault," he said quietly.

Chatting occasionally, the group set out for Hogsmeade to use a fireplace...

"Good evening, I would like to make a withdrawal from Vault 978, please," Remus said calmly to the goblin.

"Key?" the goblin said unhappily (they were overall unhappy creatures).

"Ah, yes. Hop?" Remus said to James. James wasn't paying attention but looking around at the ceiling. Lily nudged him in the shoulder.

"Huh, oh. Here you go," he said quickly handing Remus the brass key. Remus gave it to the goblin.

"This way."

"Come on snuffles," Lily said to the dog, who was busy sniffing the floor.

"Vault nine hundred and seventy-eight. Key please." James handed the goblin the key. "Lamp please." Remus held the lamp over by the door. Lily and Sirius stood behind, Lily scratching behind his ear. Sirius moaned in pleasure and delight.

The goblin stuck the key in the lock and twisted it. A small click and the door swung open, revealing piles of stuff. They walked inside, while the goblin stayed outside.

"Jeez, I never knew we had so muck stuff," Lily said walking between the piles of various things.

"Well we should probably get some clothes first, I suppose," James said walking towards a particular pile of neatly folded clothes, and started going through it. "Hey, I remember this shirt!" He said happily pulling out his Hogwarts school shirt.

"You only wore it for seven years. I would only hope you remember it," Lily replied sarcastically.

"Har,har Lils." Lily rolled her eyes and continued to look through the pile of clothes. Sirus ran up to James, two wands in his mouth. "Thanks, snuffles," James said, patting his head. Remus having separated from them minutes ago, returned carrying two backpacks on his shoulder.

"Here you go, pack up," he said handing them the backpacks. Lily smiled and took the bag, stuffing it with clothes and other things she'd collected. James was still looking through the clothing insisting that he couldn't leave until he found his Ireland Quidditch jersey. Lily rolled her eyes again and wandered down the aisles, lost in memory as she picked things up and inspected them, a smile on her face. Or at least until she rounded the corner of one of the bigger piles of furniture.

Against the long wall stood a crib with a broken leg. In it lay a single stuffed black dog. Tears started to fall down her face as she picked it up as if it were glass. She started crying as she remembered the memories. Sirius had given it to Harry for his first birthday. Oh, how Harry had been attached to that dog. He would start crying whenever someone took it away. James had even had to inchant it so it was waterproof, because Harry insisted on bathing with it. She smiled as she remembered having to sew it back together after the head had started releasing it's inerds. James had laughed and told her that it must be like Sirius because it was losing its mind. She'd laughed and continued sewing. Thank god Sirius had come over. He was the only thing that would distract Harry from the dog. Ironic really. She held the dog tightly as she cried.

James came up behind her, having found the jersey, and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, Lily. It's alright," he whispered in her ear.

"He never got to see it again," she sobbed. "All these years and he's never had it. I remember when he would take it everywhere with him. He only had it for three months, but he loved it so much," she said into his shoulder. "Now he's all grown up. Too mature, too early. He probably doesn't even remember it. Maybe not even us."

"Don't say such things, Lily. Your jumping to conclusions," he said soothingly.

"He never got to be a child, James. He lost the innocence of childhood that night. I'm a horrorable mother. I couldn't even protect my own son." she nuzzled her head into the spot where his neck and shoulder met, as she was racked with sobs.

"You saved his life. If it weren't for you, he'd have died. Don't punish yourself for this. The only one who's at fault is Peter."

"James, Lily!" Remus said loudly from across the vault. "Are you done?"

"Yah, we'll be there in a minute!" James replied. "It'll be alright. Just you watch, my fiery red headed beauty. I'm always right," He added cockily.

It worked. She smiled and giggled a bit before slapping his chest and muttering "egotistical."  
"Come on," he laughed. He missed those little insults...

"Ah, wonderful curb appeal," James said sarcastically. Sirius barked in agreement. They made their way across the dark street towards the grimy house. There was no keyhole or letterbox, though James wasn't really expecting it in the first place. The few windows there were, were covered in grime. James shifted the backpacks a little (Chilverously., he'd offered to carry Lily's) and rearranged the Ireland jersey in his arms, having been told off by Remus earlier ("Were walking in the middle of a muggle populated area, James! Use your head!" He had hissed). Lily shivered, and pulled her cloak tighter around herself. James saw this and went to give her the cloak he was wearing. Sirius walked briskly next to Lily and James, in between the two of them.

"Out of my way, Pa- _Snuffles_," he said, smiling. Sirius growled at him. "She's mine, thank you." And with that he pushed the big black dog away with his foot. He gave James a glowering look before positioning himself to walk next Remus who had, much to his dismay, tied him up in a leash and collar after they'd left Diagon Alley. Ever since, Sirius had been in a sour mood, attempting to bite Remus's heels.

The houses surrounding the grimy mansion, were old and beat up. Towels and blankets stood in the windows, acting as curtains. Off in the distance, a stereo was booming a music that was even to Lily, who was accustomed to muggle music, quite putrid. James kicked an empty soda can absentmindedly, thinking. He saw Lily shiver again. She was trying not to show it, but she was cold. Lovingly, James opened up his cloak and covered her up in it with him. She snuggled into him, the stuffed animal still in her arms. "I love you," he whispered quietly in her ear.

"Stop that, you!" she said irritated, swatting his face away from her ear. Smiling, James pulled his head close again. She giggled, and tried to swat him away again. They walked awkwardly, trying to fit under the small cloak together. Remus stopped at the door, and knocked loudly. Nothing happened. He knocked again.

Why don't you ring the doorbell," James said reaching for it.

"I'll tell you later," Remus said smacking his hand away from the button.

"Yes, mother," James said bringing his wounded arm back into the warmth of the cloak.

"Be nice," Lily scolded.

Behind the door they could hear the various clickings of locks being unlocked. The door swung open revealing the entry room slightly. "And I thought the outside was bad," James said out of the side of his mouth. The walls around them were covered in peeling wallpaper, threadbare carpets, gas lamps and a very cobwebby candleabra that twisted around reminding them of a serpant. Remus put his finger over his lips, silently telling them to be as quiet as possible. They tip-toed inside through the door, Lily's face contorted in confusion. After the door was closed, James opened up the cloak letting Lily out of his tight grasp.

A red-haired man, in his 40's they guessed, smiled at them excitedly, looking as if he were withholding a thousand questions. He gestured them to follow him. They walked in silence, following. They walked down a set of stairs, past a shelf of particularily nasty items that Lily had an inkling were not legal. They reached a door, shortly after where the shelf was. Behind it, they could hear voices and the scrapings of forks on plates. The man opened the door beckoning them inside. He closed the door behind them.

"Well, they've certainly changed a bit," a crazy looking man with a phsycotic looking eyeball that whizzed around everywhere said roughly.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Remus said, before taking off the spell on them. Lily and James returned into their usual selves. A group of red-haired boys sat huddled together at the end of the large table big enough to fit at least forty people comfortably. They seemed not to have noticed what was going on. A girl with bushy brown hair came up to them and joined in the conversation.

Sirius popped into his human form and started undoing the collar around his neck. "What are you doing?" a plump woman with more red hair said to Sirius. "Leave that on there, maybe it'll help keep you under control."

"I am not out of control!" Sirius said defensively.

"Arthur Weasely," The red haired man said excitedly. "Wonderful to actually meet you."

They smiled in return, and exchanged greetings with everybody, including a very emotional Mrs. Weasely who went on about crying and mumbled about Harry finally having some luck in life.

"Those over there are Fred and George, you can't really tell them apart. They're identical to the last freckle. So don't feel bad if you guess wrong, they're used to it." Fred and George looked wounded, back at their father. "There's Ginny, Bill, Charlie and lastly Ron."

Ron, who hadn't been paying attention, but arguing with the twins about how to turn Snape's hair multicolored next time he showed up because he couldn't give them detention, looked up confused. "Harry? What are you doing here?" He asked confused, looking at James.

"Your completely mental arn't you?" the bushy haired girl said unbelievably. "That's Lily and _James _Potter. Not Harry!"

"How do you always know everything, Hermoine?" he replied frustrated.

"Because I was paying attention when McGonagall came and announced they were coming."

"Oh... Hello," he said embarrased, waving at them .

James and Sirius turned to find two pairs of identical brown eyes staring at them in awe. Fred and George were leaned towards them staring at them as if they were worshiping them. Sirius coughed. "He's not that ugly," he said jokingly looking at his companion. "Nah, your right. He is pretty nasty to look at. Like Snivellius in the rain. Smells too."

"Are you comparing me to greasy Snivellius?" James asked offendedly.

"Damn right I am."

Fred sighed, still staring at them. Sirius picked up a fork and poked him. "Ouch!" Fred said pulling his arm away.

"You two didn't know?" Ron said, on the verge of laughing.

"You knew!" Fred and George said, disbelievingly.

"Know what?" Ginny said confused, looking at her brothers.

"My dear little sister, we are in the presence of The Marauders," George sighed, looking at James lovingly.

"Sorry, to break it to you, but I'm married," James replied to George's stares.

"Oh, sorry, sir."

"Good for them," Ginny said bored.

"You don't understand, Ginny. These people are the secret of our success. Where would we be if we didn't nick the Marauders Map from Filch's office, first year?" Fred stated emotionally.

"Or found our way into Hogsmeade every way possible except for the whomping willow?" George added.

"Getting higher O.W.L.'s?" Hermoine asked irritated. "Or doing something with your Hogwarts career other than trying to send Harry a toilet seat while he was in the hospital wing, perhaps."

"He would of liked it if Pomfrey hadn't deemed it disgusting, revolting and unhygenic."

"Besides, Mom suggested it."

"Well, I agree with Madam Pomfrey. It is revolting."

"If you'd nearly been killed by You-know-who, you'd appreciate some humor in your life," Fred said defensively.

"Wait, you sent him a toilet seat?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"There's a lot about us you don't know, Mr. Marauder, sir," the twins said together...

A/N: Another Chapter up! Please Review. Pretty Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**The **_**Attempted**_

**Escape**

"Expect-" A pair of paws knocked into his chest, making him fall over again. He whacked his head on the ground, but he could have sworn he had seen Professor Lupin with his wand out. He faded into unconsciousness...

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Sirius Black!" Lily screamed, marching towards him.

"What?" _Whack!_ She slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for!" Sirius yelled, stumbling back from the attack.

"You've knocked him unconscious! You could have killed him!" she screeched, slapping the other side of his face. Meanwhile, James and Remus were sitting with the unconscious Harry, watching Lily smack the daylights out of their best mate. James was trying not to laugh, while Remus just rolled his eyes and put Harry's glasses in his pocket.

"Accio wand!" Remus said with a flick of his wand, not being entertained by the fight unfolding before him. Harry's wand went flying towards his open hand. He gave it to James. "Here." James nodded and stuck the wand into the inner pocket of his cloak without looking.

"If you'd give a chance to explain myself instead of beating the crap out of me!" Sirius said loudly retreating from her.

"Fine then, Black!" Lily spat. "You've got 30 seconds."

"Thank you!"

"25 seconds."

"You're serious about this 30 second thing aren't you?"

"20 seconds," she replied tapping her foot impatiently

"Okay, okay. Do you want your son expelled. He's already gotten lucky once and didn't get in trouble, but it's not going to happen again. Fudge is hardly likely to lift a finger to help Harry. I knocked him over to stop him, so this whole expulsion thing wouldn't happen. It's not like I knocked him purposefully." He gasped for breath.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Lily huffed.

"Honestly. You didn't give me a chance, Lils," he replied rubbing his red face.

"That's my wife," James boasted to Remus.

"Looks like we've got a problem," Sirius said looking down the alley.

"What," Remus sighed.

"Fatso the cousin. That's what."

"Sirius," Lily scoffed. "That _Fatso the cousin_ happens to be my nephew."

"I'm well aware, Lils."

Lily stroked Harry's wild jet black hair affectionately. "Would you like to redeem yourself, Sirius," she said kindly.

"Depends."

"Bring the poor boy over here, please," she said sweetly.

"Why don't _you_ go over there?" Sirius asked.

Lily shot him a look, that even the Dark Lord would cower under. "Do you honestly think," she said slowly and venomously, "that I would leave my child who I have not seen for fourteen years, to go check on his cousin. No." She paused. "If you have any idea of self preservation, you'll go."

"Going now," Sirius said walking backwards towards Dudley.

"Oh, he's sooo handsome," Lily cooed.

James smiled. "Just like his old man. Except for his eyes."

"We know," Sirius said annoyed. "My lord, this kid's fat. My wand is straining from his weight," he whined. "Why don't we just leave him here? It's not like he doesn't deserve it."

"He makes a point, darling," James added. "I'd just rather get him back to headquarters as fast as possible. It's safer that way," he added.

"We can't just leave him here, James," she said quietly. "I know he deserves it but I'm not like my sister."

James thought for a moment. "Remus, why don't you take Harry back. Lily and I will stay behind and deliver, _our nephew._ And Sirius, We might need you for the scare factor." Lily raised an eyebrow. James handed Remus the wand. "Just in case."

"Okay," Remus said quietly. He picked Harry up gently (the last thing he wanted was to get on Lily's bad side). POP! They were gone.

"Work for you, Lily flower?" James said helping her up.

"Let's just do this. I really don't feel like dealing with her."

"Don't we all. I haven't even met her, and I hate her," Sirius said, swaying Dudley back and forth. "Finite incantantum," he whispered out of the side of his mouth. Dudley hit the ground with a dull thud. "Ooops," Sirius said lamely.

"Sirius!" Lily screeched, wheeling around.

"I'm sorry. I just don't forget people who beat up my godson."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all looked down to see Dudley had woke up. He stood up faced them. Fear shone in his eyes, as he grabbed his bottom.

"Hello, Dudley, I'm your Aunt Li-" As fast as he could, Dudley waddled backwards away from them.

Sirius grinned and pulled out his wand. "Flibberty flabbity," he said dramatically, waving his wand about. Dudley's eyes widened and waddled even faster.

"Do you think there's something wrong with him," Lily asked concerned. "That doesn't look healthy."

"Hocus Po-"

"Alright Padfoot, it was funny the first time, now it's just plain cruel. He's terrified," James said, bringing an end to Sirius's silly wand waving and incantations. Finding that waddling backwards was too slow, Dudley turned around, still holding his bottom, and made a mad dash for it ( or at least what you would call a mad dash for someone of Dudley's size).

"I guess we follow him," Lily concluded. They walked down the street. Sirius commented on about Dudley's bottom-grabbing waddle, but he was talking to himself. James and Lily were busy thinking about their unconscious son...

Lily rang the doorbell. "I don't want to do this," she whispered to herself. James put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath. The door opened, revealing a large beefy man with no neck and a purple face.

"Vernon," Lily said politely. James nodded his head.

"Where is he?" Vernon said angrily, his eyes wild. "I know you've got him. When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"You'll do what?" James said dangerously. Vernon, who'd realized too late that he shouldn't of said that, cowered a little.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" Vernon boomed, trying to regain his dignity.

"It depends. What are you planning to do to _my son_?" James asked, emphasizing the last two words.

Vernon seemed to deflate at this. "Yo- you-"

"Wizard?" Sirius said putting words in his stuttering mouth. "Parental figure. Father. Living Dead."

"Sirius," Lily snapped. Sirius shut up.

"Well, I hope you know _your son_ nearly killed my Dudley," Vernon said bravely.

"Nope," Sirius said bored. "That was me."

Vernon's face became a deeper shade of purple. "Excuse me?"

"Pads, you're not helping things," James said irritated.

"Vernon," Lily said again, regaining her confidence. "None of us want this to last too long so let's get this going. We're here to collect Harry's things. Then we're gone."

"10 minutes tops," James added, resisting the urge to punch his brother-in-law across in the nose. Sirius didn't look to far away himself. Vernon thought about this for a while. _Get this done with before the neighbors see, or get blown to itty bits._ He grunted and opened the door all the way.

"Thank you," Sirius said sarcastically, as they walked in. Vernon quickly closed the door, before the neighbors saw what was going on.

"Petunia! We have -um- visitors," Vernon said loudly. A bony woman came in the hall out of the kitchen carrying a cup of tea. A cup of tea she dropped promptly after seeing her sister in her house.

"Lily," Petunia said shakily.

"Petunia," Lily replied. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Petunia's eyes widened. "Sure," she said fearfully and led Lily into the kitchen.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Sirius, can you find his room?" James asked watching Vernon like a hawk.

"No problem, only have to find the one with a doggy flap and locks. Can't be that hard," Sirius said heading for the staircase.

"How dare you sir. You prance into my house and then accuse me of such things," Vernon said loudly, acting offended.

"Come James, would you like to see. The accusations are true," Sirius said happily.

"No, thanks," James muttered though his clenched jaw. "I'll take your word for it, Padfoot."

"Toodle-oo." Sirius climbed the stairs quickly

"I think we should have a little chat, _brother_," James said quietly, his eyes a light with anger.

"About?" Vernon said in an unusually high voice. He gulped.

"You see, specific sources tell me that my son was not treated particularly fairly. And well, I would hate to find out the rumors were true. Cat flap? Hmm. Sounds a little off to me..."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I can't believe you, Petunia," Lily said quietly. "Treating someone like that. A child. I never thought you'd be that bad. Treating Harry like a piece of dirt, just because of something he couldn't help, because of me. I mean, you locked him in a cupboard for God's sake."

Petunia sat there silently, piercing her lips... "I'll have you know, your son has been a thorn in my side ever since he was dropped on our doorstep."

"He's a boy, not a rose bush, Tunie," Lily said exasperatedly.

"Don't call me that," Petunia spat.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh really?" James said crossing his arms.

"Freaky things happening. Getting notes from primary school about climbing school buildings, dying teachers hair blue. Damned owls swooping through my house at all hours of the night and day. Blowing up my sister. You people coming down my chimney, as if you were Father Christmas."

James leaned against the wall. "I don't see anything worthy of locking in a cupboard. Or starving. I don't see anything wrong at all. Especially blowing up your sister. 'Bout time she was put in her place. Had quite a mouth, I've heard."

Vernon screamed like an angry goat giving a war call, and made a move to punch James. James moved out of the way calmly, and Vernon's fist went through the wall and into the kitchen. You could hear Petunia scream, and the scraping of chairs as both Lily and Petunia ran out of the kitchen to see their husbands going at it. Or at least Vernon. James just kept dodging Vernon's ill-thrown punches.

Sirius, having come down the stairs as Vernon's hand went through the wall, watched happily, Harry's trunk and owl cage floating behind him. Hedwig screeched to be let out, but was ignored. "YOU FREAKS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared, punching James in the face.

"EXCUSE ME?" James roared back.

"YOU HEARD ME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU PEOPLE IN HERE AGAIN. ESPECIALLY THAT FREAKISH BOY OF YOURS!"

_WHACK!_ James punched Vernon, knocking the man over. Ignoring his swelling eye and cut lip, James bent over said said quietly into his ear. "How dare _you_, sir insult my child in such a way. How dare make him live in a cupboard. And how dare you starve him and allow him to be regularly beaten up by that foul thing _you_ call a son." With that, James stood up and gestured to Sirius. "Come on Lily, were leaving." Lily looked at her sister for a moment, a tears welling up in her eyes, before she turned around and headed for the door. They walked away from the house, silently until they turned onto Wisteria walk.

James stopped and wrapped his arms around his crying wife. "It's alright, flower. It's all over."

"She's not the person she used to be, James. I remember when we were little," she sobbed.

"Don't fret over it. It's too late to fix her," James said, attempting to calm her down.

"Hey Lils. If it makes you feel better, I'm still a convict. I could turn them both into toads or something. Or curse them so they're house will never be clean. That would drive them insane," Sirius said trying to cheer her up. "Or I'm sure Harry has a good one."

Lily laughed at the thought of her sister trying to clean ever-lasting dust off of her coffee table. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Let's get back."

"Oh yes. So you can fondle his hair," Sirius said dryly.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily said loudly, giving him a dirty look.

"How'd you know my middle name?"

"I looked it up in 7th year. A friend of mine was interested in you," she said simply.

"You hear that James? Your wife has a crush on me." He posed. "Aren't I b-e-a-utiful, Lils." Lily made a choking noise. James laughed and Sirius deflated.

"Laugh it up, antler boy. Laugh it up," he said slumping over.

"We need to do something about the bird," James said, referring to Hedwig who was giving them the crazy owl eye.

"Hedwig. Find Harry," Sirius said opening the cage. "When you see him bite his nose." Hedwig hooted indignantly and flew off. "I swear, that bird has a tracking device on him."

"You'd better hope she doesn't," Lily said pointing her wand at him.

"Yah, yah." POP! Sirius had apparated. POP! POP! Followed by Lily and James carrying Harry's things.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Headaches were horrible, Harry decided, rubbing his head tenderly. His head was aching dully. He rubbed his eyes, and slowly sat up. He was used to headaches by now. But usually they came from his scar, not the actual side of his head. Readjusting the blankets, he searched the dim-lighted coffee table in front of him for his glasses. He unfolded them carefully, and put them on.

Nothing moved in the room, but there were signs that someone was living in it. Across the room, a big four-poster bed stood, making the ceiling seem higher. The sheets looked slept-in and the pillows were lumpy. Cold trickled down his spine. _Where was his wand?_ His eyes widened. Headache forgotten, Harry went into danger mode. He jumped out of the bed and tip-toed towards the big wooden door across from the couch. Slowly, he turned the knob...

Plaques of house elves lined the walls, their dead eyes staring through him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Portraits hung from the walls in old wooden frames. Inside the frames, ghastly people in different colored robes slept on occasionally, whispering obscenities and/or describing (in detail) horrendous events. He bit his lip, and started tip-toeing his way across the hallway. He could hear snoring from behind a number of doors.

There was a loud crash from right above him. He jumped and looked up at the ceiling. Nothing. Harry let out a breath. CRASH! It happened again. Then distantly he could hear whining. It reminded him of the ghoul in Ron's attic. It must be. Deciding that it wasn't going to come and attack him, he walked on. But he could have sworn he'd heard someone curse. He stepped onto the staircase carefully and made his way down. His hand subconsciously trailed down the rail, leaving dust on his finger tips. He reached the first landing and was about to go down the second set of stairs when a blood-red set of curtains caught his eye. Hoping he would find a window behind them, he walked towards it, his curiosity getting the better of him. Silently, he opened them a little.

A high pitched screaming erupted. The curtains flew back violently, revealing an evil looking woman in a portrait. Frightened, Harry stepped back quickly, but tripped over what seemed to be a troll leg. He tried to catch his balance, but to no avail. He went down the staircase whacking his already sore head on one of the steps. Things went fuzzy. His arm caught on the rail and yanked it as he went down. Pain exploded through his shoulder. He tumbled hopelessly, in what felt like slow motion. From around the bin, people came running towards him. People he couldn't identify. Fear gnawed at him.

Finally, he whacked the side of the wall, and landing on his arm. He could barely hear the crack of several bones in his arms over the screaming of the old lady. Which, he thought, more voices had joined. The people ran up the staircase towards the screaming picture, urgently, not seeing him. Harry stood up quickly, holding his arm, and made a mad dash for the big black grimy door down the hall.

He started trying to unlock all the locks when he realized none of them would move. Horror rose in his chest and he jostled them again.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Weasely said calmly after the screaming stopped.

Suddenly realizing he was not in a house full of Death Eaters, Harry turned red. "Hello, Mr. Weasely," he said embarrassed. "I have a good explanation."

"I hope you do," Sirius laughed. "Come on." Harry followed him down the hall, dragging his feet. Sirius led him to another door. _This place had too many doors_, Harry thought. Opening it he ushered him into the kitchen. The group filed in, and the last one closed the door. An awkward silence hung in the air. Sirius walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water.

"Here, drink this. You look thirsty," Sirius said, handing him the glass. Harry smiled appreciatively, and started drinking the water deeply.

"What the hell's going on?" James said, gasping, as he ran into the room. He was closely followed by Mrs. Weasely, Lily, the twins, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Harry's eyes widened, and he accidentally inhaled the water. He spat out the water and started coughing. Sirius padded him on the back, while Harry coughed. When his coughing fit had ceased, Harry rubbed his throat and looked up at his parents, his eyes still wide.

"Well this didn't go as planned, did it," Sirius laughed uncomfortably. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm making like a broom and flying away," Sirius said before walking out of the kitchen.

Fred and George followed his example and started ushering people out of the room. "Come on you losers. This is awkward enough, without you lazy gits roaming around everywhere."

"Fred and George Weasely," Mrs. Weasely said dangerously, her hands on her hips. They smiled innocently.

"Molly, let's take this outside," Arthur said wheeling his wife out of the room.

Harry stared at his parents blankly. James rocked on his feet and whistled uncomfortably: "Soooo..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for! Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews. I love reading them, so keep 'em coming. Note that words written in _underlined italics_ are for when Fred and George are continuing each other's sentences. Also note I used a few excerpts from the original book towards the end. Just a few sentences, but just to be sure. With no further ado:

**Chapter 7:**

**Reunion **

**and the **

**Daily Prophet**

Harry set the glass of water down awkwardly on the counter behind him. "It was true then," he said quietly. "The letter?" Lily nodded emotionally, and James smiled.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "So, you've just been hanging out in the forbidden forest for 14 years," he snapped suddenly. _Just how long have they been alive. Did they even die?_ He thought irritably. "Just one big happy camping trip?" Harry felt a lump growing in his throat. "While I'm stuck with Dudley? And uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia? And Voldemort and, and-"

"No, Harry," James said stepping closer to him. "Never! I know it sounds hard to believe." Harry jerked when James placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him gently. "I know it does. It doesn't even make sense to anyone. We remember the attack on Godric's Hollow and then we just woke up in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, out of nowhere."

"We would never abandon you, never on purpose Harry," Lily said softly, stepping beside James.

"Especially not to your horrid Aunt and Uncle," James added. "We never meant for that to happen. I promise you. We made plans, had everything in order that if something happened to us you would be taken care of."

"How long? How long have you been… back?" Harry croaked out awkwardly.

"Days, Harry."Lily blinked away tears. "We wanted to see you as soon as Dumbledore said you were safe. But Dumbledore- he wanted to break the news to you gently." She smoothed his hair back comfortingly.

"So much for that," Harry said dryly.

James smiled. "Yes, so much for that."

"Harry, we're so sorry. Everything that has happened in the last 14 years is our fault. If we hadn't decided to change secret keepers, none of this would have happened," she gave him a sad smile and continued stroking his hair.

"And even if it did, you wouldn't have had to bear it alone. I promise you, you won't have to do this alone anymore," James promised him quietly and leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. "We're here for good this time."

"For good?" Harry asked, looking into his father's almost shaped brown eyes.

James nodded. "For good."

"Just promise me something," Harry said, looking away.

"Anything," Lily said with a smile.

"Don't die again," he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Lily pulled him into a tight hug. Unable to hold it in anymore, Harry started crying. James rubbed circles on his back, and Lily started to rock him gently.

"I missed you so much," he whispered into the crook of his mother's neck.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ron was reading a copy of Quidditch weekly when he walked into the bedroom on the fourth floor. "Hey Harry!" he said excitedly.

"How long have they been here," Harry snapped at him, roughly. "Why didn't you and Hermione respond to my letters?"

Ron shrugged. "A few days. Almost a week. Hermione and I wanted to send you letters especially about your parents, but Dumbledore didn't want any owls to get intercepted by Voldemort's brood. Promise, mate. We know how bad it is with your Aunt and Uncle."

"You couldn't have sent me a letter anyway Ron? Just to say hey Harry, sorry we can't send you any letter's 'cause Dumbledore said not to. Talk to you later?"

"We did try," Ron said defensively. "We tried to send pig out with a message but… Well, you know how much trouble he causes. Kreacher caught him and told mum."

Harry sighed and flopped onto the bed and looked around at the horrid green and black wallpaper. "Sorry, I guess it's not your fault. I just wish I could have been earlier. Whose Kreacher? And where are we anyway?"

"Sirius's parent's house. It's his now, though. He offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. Kreacher's the family house elf. I'd stay away from him though, he's pretty mean."

"The Order?" Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of Pajamas.

"The Order of the Phoenix. They're like death-eaters, but the opposite. They've been keeping tabs on Voldemort and his supporters for weeks. They won't tell us anything though. Mom's forbid anyone from telling us anything. She's afraid we'll go off running after them. She even makes us stay upstairs when they have an order meeting."

"Well you can't blame her," Harry laughed, changing. "We have a bad habit of getting into trouble."

Ron laughed. "I guess, huh? So how'd it go with your parents?"

"Weird," Harry admitted to his friend. "Great, but weird. I still can't wrap my head around it."

Ron smiled. "I bet. They're really cool, though. James has already been showing the twins pranks, when mom's not looking, of course."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry rolled over with a yawn. He stretched his legs sleepily and reached out for his glasses. Beside him, Ron was snoring loudly. "Breakfast is ready, you two," Mrs. Weasley called to them from the doorway. Harry nodded and sat up.

Ron moaned and buried his head under his blanket. "Why so early, mum?" he complained. "It's not like we anything to do." She scowled, pulled out her wand, and flipped the mattress over. Ron fell onto the floor with a bang.

"Ouch!" He said sitting up. Mrs. Weasley ignored him and left the room. "Did you see that, Harry?" he asked. "She's absolutely mental!" A pillow slapped Ron upside the head. Harry laughed. Ron scowled and threw it at him. "Just wait, mate. Remember you've got a set of your own now!" Harry just smiled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

They trudged down the staircase, still in their pajamas. Hermione met up with them on the third floor landing. "Harry!" she said giving him a big hug. "I'm so happy for you. You must be so excited! Your parents!"

Harry hugged her back. "Thanks Hermione." With that they continued down the staircase, chatting.

"James and Lily seem really nice," she said.

"Yah, her and mom are getting along great. It's kind of scary really," Ron told him.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the smell of sausages wafted from the open kitchen door. Mr. Weasely, Ginny, Remus, Fred and George, Sirius and James were sitting at the table laughing. "And then we bewitched all of the Slytherin's robes red and gold," Sirius boasted to the twins that were sitting next to him. Fred and George nodded eagerly.

"I can't wait till we get back to school with this stuff, Fred!" George told his twins.

"Honestly you two," Mrs. Weasley said to Sirius and James, as she carried out a large plate of scrambled eggs. "Don't encourage them! They need to spend this year studying for their N.E.W.T's, not gallivanting around the castle bewitching toilet seats!"

"Not a bad idea!" the twins said together. Ginny laughed. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and returned to other end of the room where Lily was pulling a pan of biscuits out of one of the ovens.

"Pranks are fun, but I have to agree with your mother," Remus told the twins, looking up from his newspaper. "Even we didn't get to do many pranks in 7th year." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Harry," James said when Harry plopped down into a chair besides him. He patted his son on the back. Ron sat next to the twins and Ginny saved a place for Hermione at the end of the table. Remus quickly folded the newspaper and stashed it out of sight.

"Good morning. Nice hair," he said, gesturing to his father's wild hair.

"Your one to talk," James laughed and ruffled Harry's similarly wild hair.

"Leave him be James. It's not his fault he inherited your hair," Lily fake scolded her husband as she set down plate of bacon and sausages. "Good morning," she told Harry and gave him a light hug.

"Morning… mum?" Harry said awkwardly. Lily smiled and James patted him on the back again.

"Dig in," James said gesturing at the heaping pile of sausages Lily had set down. "You're so skinny looking, if it gets any worse you might disappear!"

"If you say so," Sirius said happily, levitating a bunch of sausages towards his plate. He flicked his wand and one of the sausages hit George's forehead and bounced onto the table. Everyone at the table started laughing. "Ooops," He said innocently. "Sorry Fred."

"I'm George," George said, still laughing.

"Of course you are," Sirius shrugged. He pointed at the sausage resting by George's elbow. "Do you plan on eating that?"

_ Ping!_ Everyone looked up trying to find the source of the noise. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "That would be Errol," she said walking over to the kitchen window. She opened the window and picked up the ancient owl. Hedwig flew in as well, followed by a tawny owl.

"Looks like Hogwarts letters!" Mr. Weasley said happily, untying a stack of letters from the owl. He started passing them out to everyone.

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. "Hey, Hedwig," Harry said and scratched her neck. She stuck out her leg. Harry untied the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and set it down. She hooted and hopped onto the back of the chair. Mr. Weasley passed him his Hogwarts letter. Harry opened it and read the list of supplies. His mother sat on the other side of him and started filling her plate.

A few seats away, something fell out of Ron's letter with a clank. Hermione picked it up and laughed. "It's a prefect's badge!" she said incredulously.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

_"Ickle Ronnie?"_

_ "A Prefect?"_

_ "Dumbledore must be,"_

_ "Going batty!" _

_ "Weatherby would be so,"_

_ "Proud!"_the twins said simultaneously.

Mr. Weasley paled at the mention of Percy. Fortunately Mrs. Weasley didn't hear. She pulled Ron into a big hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I got one too!" Hermione said excitedly pulling out her badge.

"Bloody hell," Ron moaned again. Hermione shot hit a dirty look, and Harry laughed.

"There must be a Mistake!" Fred said.

"Yah Fred," George agreed. "We thought Harry had it in the bag. You know, with winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament and everything."

_"But I guess that mess with the Troll,"_

_ "And the acromantulas,"_

_ "And the whomping willow,"_

_ "And the parseltounge thing,"_James gagged on his coffee. Harry blushed embarrassed. He hadn't planned on telling them that part.

"Don't forget the being heir of Slytherin, George." _Or that either_, Harry thought.

"Oh yes, and that business with knocking Snape unconscious two terms ago!" George added. Lily paled.

"Yeah, You've been in too much trouble, mate," Fred told him and shrugged. "Well at least one of you has their head on straight!" He bent over the table and gave him a high-five.

"You leave him alone, you two!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Harry unrolled his paper. Next to him, James stiffened. "What is it?" Harry asked, confused.

James rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Have you been reading those very thoroughly?" he asked, pointing at Harry's copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Silence fell over the table.

Harry shrugged. "Not cover to cover, no. I've just been looking at the front page for any news about Voldemort. Why?"

"Well…" James said slowly.

"It's positively dreadful," Hermione burst out, breaking the awkward silence. "Really."

"What's dreadful?"

"Fudge doesn't believe that Voldemort is back," Remus put delicately.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "But I saw him! He came back! He-he killed Cedric!"

"We know Harry," Lily said calmly putting her hand on his shoulder. "We all believe you."

"But from Fudge's point of view, the words of a fourteen year old aren't that reliable," Remus told him.

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Surely Fudge believes him?"

"Fudge thinks Dumbledore is using the story that Voldemort's back to scare the wizarding community into appointing him as minister of magic."

"That's-"

"We know," Mr. Weasley sighed. "But Fudge is sure of it."

"What does this have to do with _The Daily Prophet?"_ Harry demanded.

"They tend to mention you a few times a week…" Sirius said, all joking aside. "Not as big articles but small jokes here and there-" Harry scowled and opened up the paper and started searching through it.

"Harry," James said, trying to take the paper away from him. "Don't."

"The boy who lied?" Harry said dumbfounded. He threw the paper down and ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Cedric Diggory**

Crookshanks rubbed against his leg. Harry scratched his neck absently. He could hear them calling for him, but they were still a few levels below. He scooted closer to back of the sofa, so he wouldn't be visible from the doorway. He wiped his nose with his sleeve. _The boy who lied_, he thought bitterly. They thought he lied about Voldemort. Why would he want Voldemort back? Him of all people? His parents might be alive now, but they'd been gone for a long time. Who do they think killed Cedric? He let out a soft sob, before clamping his mouth shut. He didn't want anyone to find him, not now. He didn't want their pity. He knew they pitied him. The Weasley's took him as their own, because they felt bad for him.

The voices were getting closer. _Pull yourself together,_ he chastised himself. He shoo'd Crookshanks away. The ginger cat hissed at him before stalking out of the room. He didn't know why Hermione loved that cat so much.

The floor creaked as someone entered the room. Harry gulped and peeked around the dusty green velvet couch. A house elf dressed in a filthy sac limped into the room. _So this is Kreacher,_ he thought, thinking of the conversation with Ron last night. Kreacher gave him a look dirtier than his sac. "Mud-bloods and muggle lovers in the house of my poor Mistress. And nasty Half-blood filth, too."

"Kreacher! That's enough," James snapped at the old elf. "Get out!" Harry stiffened.

Kreacher scowled and started walking slowly for the door way muttering, "Marrying a mudblood and destroying his noble bloodline." James rolled his eyes and waited for the house elf to leave.

"Ignore Kreacher, Harry," James said from the doorway. He started poking around the room. "I know you're in here." He found Harry curled up behind the sofa.

James walked around and sat down next to his son. Harry hung his head, not wanting to make eye contact. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "I'm not the boy who lied," Harry finally said. "I know what happened that night."

"We know. No one here doubts you."

"Why can't they just leave me alone? I never wanted any of this attention. Wherever I go its Harry Potter this, boy who lived that. They all look at my scar and point. Everyone thinks I did something that night to stop him. But I didn't. It was mum, not me."

James put his arm on Harry's shoulders. "Do you remember anything from that night?" he asked tentively, afraid of his son's answer.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I remember mom." James pulled him closer. "When I was little Uncle Vernon said you and mum had died in a car crash. But I used to have dreams about a green flash of light. That's all I remembered until 3rd year when Dementors came onto the train while we were on our way to Hogwarts. I heard a woman screaming and I passed out. Then at one of the Quidditch matches the Dementors came again and I fell off my broom and passed out. I had a dream of what I think happened but I don't know for sure."

"I wish you didn't have to see that. Or dream it," James sighed.

"Me too."

"I have a question for you. Feel free not to answer it," James told him.

"What?"

"What happened? Who is Cedric?"

Harry glanced down at his feet. "Last year was the Tri-wizard tournament. Cedric was chosen as a competitor for Hogwarts, but then the cup spit my name up too. I didn't put it in the cup, but no one believed me. Not even Ron. Hagrid showed me the dragons before the first challenge, I told Cedric, and he told me about the second challenge. At the last challenge, I rescued him from some bewitched branches and we decided to grab the cup together, so we would both be the champions. But the- the cup… It was a portkey…"

"Where did it take you," James urged him on.

"A graveyard," Harry whispered. "I don't know where. I told him we needed to leave, that something felt wrong. But he didn't listen. We weren't there for more than a few minutes before my scar went crazy, and Pettigrew showed up out of nowhere." James's grip on Harry's arm clenched tightly at the mention of Peter. "He-he killed Cedric." Harry started to sob again. "There was nothing I could do. I tried to pull out my wand but he tied me up against a gravestone… He brought him back! Pettigrew brought Voldemort back!" He yelled. James pulled him into a tight hug. Harry sobbed against his chest. He could hear the sound of rumbling footsteps coming closer, as he rocked the boy back and forth. Harry slammed his fist onto the wood floor angrily as he cried, breaking the skin of his knuckles. He went to do it again, but James caught his hand and pulled it to his side.

Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Ron, Lily, Fred and Hermione burst into the room loudly, panting. "Is everything alright?" Mr. Weasley asked urgently.

"It's alright," James said from behind the couch. "We're fine. Just talking is all. We'll be down in a while." Mr. Weasley ushered Fred, Hermione and Ron out of the room. Sirius lingered next to Lily, waiting to see what she was going to do. She nodded at him to leave, and he quietly closed the door behind him. Lily could see two pairs of legs sticking out from behind the couch and walked around until they were in full view. Harry's sobs started to turn to sniffles.

"What happened?" she demanded of her husband, bending down to rub Harry's back.

"Nothing dear," James said quietly. "We were just talking. It's all right now." Lily saw his bleeding knuckles, and pulled out her wand. She muttered something under her breath and the cut started knitting itself closed.

"Thanks," Harry whispered hoarsely, sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him sweetly.

"A little better."

"Good."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Yuck!" Ron moaned looking at the drawing room around him. "This place is a mess."

Hermione shrugged. "At least it's not as bad as the kitchen."

Remus handed them two pairs of dragon hide gloves and a trash bin. "If it looks dangerous," he said. "Don't touch it. Get one of the adults."

"Why can't Sirius just make Kreacher do this?" Ron whined as he picked up an old pixie nest. "That's his job."

"Just because he's a house elf, doesn't mean you can't pitch in and help," Hermione said irritably. "Besides, he's had 10 years to clean this place up since Sirius's mother died. Why would he start now? Maybe if Sirius would treat him a little nicer than he would-"

"Treat him nicer?" Ron snorted, "He should be treating us nicer. Do you hear what he is always saying about people?"

"Of course I know what he's saying," she sighed and threw away a stack of _Pureblood Pride _magazines. "But that doesn't excuse Sirius's behavior towards him. An eye for eye-"

"Leads to a jar of pickled eyeballs?" Fred asked, shaking one in front her.

"I hear they're delicious!" George added.

"Ewww!" She screeched and held out the bin. "Throw that away." The twins laughed and tossed it in.

"Gits!" Ginny called out to them from across the room.

Hermione huffed and she and Ron wandered deeper into the room.

"I wander how Harry's feeling. He seemed pretty upset this morning."

"I know. It's downright cruel what they're doing," Hermione said.

"At least you've got Rita Skeeter under control."

"True it would be a whole lot worse if she was writing it."

"More cleaning, less talking!" Mrs. Weasley warned. "Don't make me split you two up."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione called back. "C'mon, let's just get this done with."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

**LATER THAT DAY**

"So," James said sitting down at the table with 3 cups of tea. "From what we've heard you've been getting into lots of trouble the past few years, if Fred and George told it right."

Harry blushed. "I never go looking for it. It just finds me," he admitted.

"In true Potter fashion," he smiled, handing Harry one of the cups of tea.

Lily rolled her eyes. "All the trouble you've ever been into James, was your own fault," she said flatly.

"Dumbledore gave us an overview of all the things we've missed so far, you know, mountain trolls and boring stuff like that, and the twins added a little bit more" James continued, ignoring his wife's comment. "But I'm afraid they all left out the context. I imagine you running around hunting trolls, or something."

"The mountain troll was nothing compared to the acromantulas, or Hagrid's three headed dog." Harry said, smiling.

"Acromantula's?" Lily sighed. "I was hoping they were exaggerating…"

"Do you want to hear the rest of it?" Harry asked his mother. "You won't like it."

"I'm sure I won't," she said, putting a cube of sugar into her cup. "But If I leave it to my imagination, you'll have been fighting hoards of death eaters all by yourself."

"Well… not hoards… And I wasn't alone, I had Ron and Hermione with me." Lily's face turned white.

James had a look that fell between ecstatic and horrified on his face. "Maybe you should start out at the beginning."

"Well I met Ron on the train first year," Harry began, purposefully leaving out his life before then. His life with the Dursley's wasn't something he liked talking about. The less his parents knew about it the better. "He was trying to show me some spell, when Hermione came in and started asking if we'd seen Neville's toad. When she saw Ron trying to cast the spell, she was pretty snobby. We didn't become with friends with her until later on in the year."

James leaned in closer. "And quidditch?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well we were having our first flying lesson, and Neville lost control of his broom and broke his wrist, so Madam Hooch took him to the infirmary. Draco Malfoy found his remembral and was making fun of him. I told him to give it back, and he threw it. I managed to catch it on my broom, right in front of McGonagall's office. I thought I would be expelled, but she put me on the team."

"On Halloween, Professor Quirrel let a mountain troll into the castle, to distract the other teachers. They sent us back to our dormitories during the feast, but Hermione had been crying all day in the girls bathroom. So Ron and I snuck off looking for her, and we accidentally locked the troll in the girl's bathroom. So we went back in and Ron knocked it out with his club. When the Professors caught up with us, she took the blame. We've been friends ever since," he added. "Quirrel turned out to be possessed by Voldemort, who was wanting the sorcerer's stone. Dumbledore was gone when he went to steal it. So we went down to stop him. We had to go through these obstacles that all the professors had put up. Ron got knocked unconscious during the Human wizard chess match, and Hermione figured out Snape's riddle but there wasn't enough potion for both of us to go on. So she went back to get help. Quirrel and Voldemort were in the next room. Professor Dumbledore had hidden the stone inside of the Mirror of Erised so only someone who wanted to keep it safe could get it. The mirror gave it to me, and Quirrel attacked me for it. He couldn't touch me though, because of your magic," he said looking at his mother. Lily nodded knowingly. "I killed Quirrel but Voldemort got away.

"Second year, Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf, came to me at the Dursley's and told me not to go back to Hogwarts. I told him he couldn't stop me and he used magic to drop Aunt Petunia's cake on one of their guests. Uncle Vernon got really angry. So they put bars on my window, and locked away my school supplies," He said vaguely. "But Fred, George and Ron showed up in Mr. Weasley's flying car and we escaped to the burrow. When we tried to get onto platform 9 ¾ a few weeks later, the barrier wouldn't let us through. We missed the train, so we decided to drive the flying car and meet up with the train. We crashed into the whomping willow though when we got there. Snape had a field day and wanted us expelled, But Professor McGonagall only took a bunch off of points off and gave us both detention. I heard voices on my way back to the common room one night and followed it around the castle. Filch's cat was petrified and someone wrote on the wall "The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." James paled. "During one of the Quidditch matches, I got attacked by a bewitched bludger that knocked me off my broom and broke my arm. The new DADA teacher, Lockhart was an idiot and accidentally got rid of all the bones in my arm."

"All the bones in your arm," Lily said worriedly. "Your teacher made that big of a mistake?"

"Well it turns out, he'd lied about all the accomplishments, and he was no good at magic," Harry told her. "The only spell he could do right was obliviate."

"How did they re grow your arm?" she asked, poking his arm gently.

"Skele-grow," James answered for him. "Nasty potion. Taste's disgusting, hurts even worse."

Harry nodded. "While I was in the infirmary, Dobby showed up and told me that he had closed the wall to platform 9 ¾ and bewitched the bludger so that I would leave Hogwarts. After Dobby left, a bunch of professors came in with Colin Creevy and said that the Chamber had been opened. Lockhart and Snape set up a dueling club a while later, to teach us to protect ourselves. They put me and Malfoy up against one another and-"

"FRED GIDEON, AND GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. James laughed and walked over to the kitchen door, Lily and Harry following behind him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

James laughed. "What are they up to now?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Severus Snape**

"FRED GIDEON, AND GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. James laughed and walked over to the kitchen door, Lily and Harry following behind him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

James laughed. "What are they up to now?" They shuffled out of the kitchen and followed Mrs. Weasley's voice into the Drawing Room.

Fred and George were standing by the door with a small rattling cage under a . Weasley snapped at them with her hand on her hips. "What's in that cage, you two?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing mum!" They said together innocently, hiding the cage behind their backs.

"You take that blanket off that cage right now boys!"

The twins gave each other a look and shrugged. Fred took off the blanket to reveal a cage full of Cornish pixies.

"And what, pray tell, were you planning to do with those?" She huffed.

"Well we were going to give them to Harry for his birthday," Fred lied.

"Thanks for ruining it mom," George added dryly. "Now what are we supposed to give him?"

"See mom," Fred said pointing at where Harry and his parents were standing. "Look how upset he is. It's not every day you turn 15, and you're going to ruin it for him."

Hermione snorted. "Why would Harry want a horde of Cornish pixies?"

"It's a pike of pixies, not a horde," Fred corrected. "And why wouldn't he?"

Mrs. Weasley grabbed the cage out of Fred's hand and scowled. "The next time I see you try and smuggle something out of this house, I'm going to lock you up without your wands until the beginning of term!"

"Now get back to work!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What are they doing down there?" Harry asked, playing a game of wizard chess with Ron.

"Order meeting," Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"I wish they'd tell us what's going on," Ron complained. "Do you think they'd catch us if we went down there and listened in for a few minutes?"

"Probably," Harry sighed. "I wish they'd tell us what is going on. We've fought Voldemort just as much as they have, if not more."

"Not very well," Hermione said dryly.

Harry and Ron scowled at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, irritably.

"Honestly you two. Almost every time we've seen Voldemort, we had to be saved."

"Not true!"

"Name one time, we didn't need rescue." Neither boy answered. "Exactly!" she said and returned to the book.

"Why are you reading? You have the rest of the year to bury yourself in books," Ron told her, moving his queen.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm looking over what we're studying this year. You should do the same, Ron. We have our O.W.L.'s this year. You two Harry. Maybe if you studied your potions book now, Snape wouldn't pick on you so much."

"I don't see how that would help, Hermione," Harry said. "You know everything and he still picks on you."

"But not as much as you two. If you have any plans of being Aurors, then you should get your books out now. Snape only takes Exceeds Expectations students."

The boys purposefully ignored her and returned back to their game. "What are you doing?" Harry's rook snapped at him. "You can't put me there. Can't you see his knight?"

"Just do it."

"Idiot," the rook muttered before stepping over to his place.

"Knight to D-7," Ron said. His knight overtook Harry's rook. The rest of Harry's pieces groaned. "Really mate, you need your own set. Dad's doesn't like you either, and they're usually pretty nice to strangers."

Fred and George apparated with a pop! into the center of the bedroom.

"Must you apparate everywhere?" Hermione said.

"Don't be jealous, Hermione," George said.

"What's in your pocket?" Ron asked, poking at George's pants.

"One of the pixies," he said nonchalantly. "We figured out mom, wouldn't miss just one."

"I appreciate the thought, but please don't give it to me for my birthday…" Harry said.

"No worries mate!" Fred said. "That was just a cover. We needed pixie venom for our new line of products. We wanted a lot, but one will have to do for now."

"We came over to see if you wanted to hear the meeting," George said.

"We invented a new product," Fred told them pulling something out of his pocket. "Extendable ears. All you have to do is put it near the source of the noise and the sound rides up this wire and plays like a recording for you!"

"Wicked!" Ron said. "Let's go!" Harry nodded.

"Let's go?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we could be in if we get caught?"

"Easy, Hermione," Harry said. "All we have to do is not get caught. Let me get my cloak just in case."

"Yes!" The twins said together.

"We'll meet you on the second landing," George said.

"We have to drop off our little friend here," Fred added. With that, the twins apparated out of the room.

Harry opened his trunk and dug through it for his invisibility cloak and tucked it in the back of his pants. Hermione closed her book with a snap. "If we get caught, I'm blaming you."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Fred tossed an extendable ear over the balcony and towards the kitchen door. He put his ear in the speaker and slowly turned up the volume. Everyone leaned in close trying to hear what was going on.

"If he gets a hold of it, we're in a lot of trouble," Sirius said.

"How do we keep it away from them?" Tonks asked. "We can't take it somewhere safe where he can't find it."

"Can Lily and James pick it up?" Sirius asked.

"No they can't," Dumbledore said. "Only the people the prophecy concerns can pick it up. All we can do is inconspicuously guard it and hope it is enough."

"And if he does get it? What do we do then?" James asked. "How do we protect him?"

"He has had about all the protection he can stand," Sirius warned James. "It's driving him crazy. And that's just the ones he knows about."

"I'd rather have him alive and frustrated, then in danger," James shot back.

"The only other option," Mr. Weasley said, "Is to tell him what is going on and have him take it to a safe place."

"No," Lily said. "He has so much on his plate as it is. He's too young."

"I agree," James said. "We should wait till he's-"

"What do you think you are doing?" Everyone jumped up, surprised. Fred let go of the string in surprise and it fell with a clank onto the floor a few stories before. Severus Snape stood above them scowling, wrapped in his usual black cape.

"Playing with crookshanks, professor," Ron lied awkwardly.

"I doubt that," Snape said dryly. "Potter. Always the center of trouble, I see. Basking in your glory again?"

"I do not bask," Harry snapped at him. Snape grabbed Harry by the ear. "Kitchen," he demanded. "Now." The group followed the greasy professor downstairs.

"I told you this would happen!" Hermione whispered at Ron, harshly.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Snape snapped at the extendable ear lying on the ground. "Pick it up," he said and pushed them forward.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I managed to follow Malfoy to-" Everyone looked up from the kitchen table. Snape pushed the kids all the way, still dragging Harry and George by the ear.

"I believe these belong to you?" Snape drawled at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked dangerously, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I found them on the stairs spying."

"We weren't spying!" Hermione said. "Spying implies we planned on spreading information. We just wanted to know what was going on!"

"Did anyone ask for your opinion, Granger? I'm lead to the idea that you _are_ an insufferable know it all."

"Leave her alone," Harry snapped. "And let me go!" Harry tried to struggle out of his grasp, but Snape held on tighter.

James stood up from farther down the table. "Let him go, Snape," he warned.

Snape lifted an eyebrow and looked down at Harry. "Polyjuice potion? I never knew you had it in you, Potter. It must have Granger," he corrected. "You're about as good at potions as you are about minding your own business."

"Maybe you should learn to mind your own," Harry snapped back.

"Enough!" Lily said from her chair. "All of you."

Snape loosened his grip on the boys and stared at Lily dumbfounded. "What's going on here," he demanded of Dumbledore.

"A conversation for another time, I'm afraid Severus," Dumbledore said.

"What did you hear," Mrs. Weasley asked the group changing the subject. They collectively shrugged. "Answer me now!" They avoided eye contact. She locked eyes on Ron. "Ronald Billius, answer me!"

Ron blushed. "Something about a something and a someone. It didn't make any sense, promise."

"Good job, ickle Ron the Prefect," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I am extremely disappointed in all of you," she scolded. "Hand me your wands, you two," she said to Fred and George. The twins gave it to her with a smile. "As for you two," she said to Ron and Hermione. "This is your last warning. One more offense and you can kiss Diagon Alley goodbye."

"We'll talk about punishments later," Mr. Weasley told his wife. "We are on a schedule."

"If I see one toe anywhere below the third floor, you will reckon the day you were born," she scolded. "All of you."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What is going on Headmaster?" Snape asked dangerously as the room emptied.

"Calm down Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "I'd rather not repeat myself, so sit down, all of you," he said to James and Lily.

"After the Tri-wizard Tournament, Harry explained to me that somehow, his and Voldemort's wands linked together. It is not that surprising, they do have brother wands."

"Brother wands?" James asked, ignoring Snape's scowl his way. "What do you mean by that?"

"Harry and Voldemort's wands both have a core that came from the same Phoenix. It's extremely rare, but possible. When Voldemort attacked Harry, and Harry attacked back, their wands liked together. I did a lot of research, looking for anything that could shed light on the subject," he told them. "Finally I learned that what had happened was called _Priori Incantatem_, which causes the wand to release shadows of the magic previously done with that wand, but only the magic done by the owner of the wand, which is the reason Mr. Diggory is not with us," he said sadly. "My information also stated that when this happens, it is usually just an effect, and does not bring them back, unless there is other powerful magic at work."

"The protection spell?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, the protection spell you placed on Harry tied you and James to him, anchoring you once your spirits exited the wand. It allowed you to stay in the world of the living long enough to reform- so to speak."

"How did you know where we were?"

"The forbidden forest is a place of old, powerful magic Lily," Dumbledore explained. "It was merely with a hunch that I sent Hagrid out looking for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snape inquired, harshly. "After everything I have done for you?"

"Everything, you've done for him?" James said annoyed. "Last I remember is you were a death eater!"

"Shut it Potter," Snape said. "I have been watching out for that boy of yours for years, and he's just as troublesome, ungrateful, cocky, and pigheaded as you!"

"Don't go there-"

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "You are adults, need I remind you? Severus has been a spy to Voldemort since before your deaths."

"You trust him?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes, James he has my unwavering trust," Dumbledore. "I suggest you trust him as well. He has done many a deed for your son." James sat back down.

"You've been keeping him safe, Severus?" Lily asked softly. "All these years?" Snape scowled at Dumbledore.

"Yes," Severus said awkwardly. "That boy is completely incapable of staying out of trouble." He folded his arms.

"Thank you so much Severus," she told him. "That means a great deal to me. I always knew there was good in you." Severus's mouth twisted up a bit. She stepped on her husbands foot.

"Yes," James said uncomfortably. "Thank you... Severus."

"I do not need your false gratification Potter," Snape sneared, his face returning to its normal annoyed expression. "I must leave Headmaster, they will be wondering where I am."

"Very well, Severus. Be safe."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I can't believe you five," Mrs. Weasley scolded them at dinner once again. "Eavesdropping. Especially you Hermione." Hermione hung her head pitifully.

"Maybe we need to get them out of this house," Mr. Weasley said. "I'm sure being cooped up all day isn't helping their behavior."

"I agree," Sirius said. "We all need to get out of here, before we go insane."

"Is it safe?" Lily asked cautiously. "For them to be out in public like that?"

"Most likely," Mr. Weasley said. "The death eaters are in a comfortable position. No one believes that Voldemort is back. If they were to attack Harry, the ruse would be ruined."

"Good point, but we should still talk to Dumbledore about it. Especially seeing as you two are still dead, and you Sirius are still and escaped convict," Remus pointed at them.

Harry sighed. "Even if I can't go, everyone else should." He poked at his dinner dejectedly.

"If you can't go to Diagon Alley then maybe we can go out and do something in muggle London. Like a movie or something," Lily said. "Even if it's just to get you outside."

Harry brightened a little. "Thanks, that would be nice."

"What's a movie?" Mr. Weasley said excitedly.

"When they project a bunch of moving pictures on a big wall to show a story," Hermione told him.

"Ingenious!" He clapped his hands together happily. "Does it use eliktrikity?"

"Yes," Lily said. "They use electricity."

"Ah, that's the word!" he said. "I love everything about muggles, they're so fascinating. I have a shack at the burrow, with all sorts of doo-dads. But Molly wouldn't let me bring anything with me here." Lily laughed. "After the war is over your going to have to take me to one of these moovies."

"Sure, Arthur."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I feel so bad for him," Lily sighed as she brushed her hair by the mirror. "Not even being able to go to Diagon Alley for school stuff."

James walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair. "I know, he's going to be disappointed."

"Sometimes, I imagine us just leaving, to Australia or something. Somewhere he can have a normal childhood, away from Voldemort," she said sadly.

"I know how you feel dear, but it's too late. I don't think he ever had a childhood. It's not fair when you compare our Hogwarts years to his."

"I still can't believe Petunia. Even after everything she did to me, I thought she would treat Harry decently. But look at him…"

James hugged her gently. "I know Lils."

"He's so skinny," she continued. "And look at his clothes, how old and baggy they are. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years and when they finally give him a bedroom, they put bars on his windows and fed him through a flap door! He doesn't even say anything about it to anyone," she said angrily.

"It will be alright," James told her climbing into bed. "Dumbledore gave us the okay to go out in the muggle world for the day. It's no Diagon Alley, but it's something."

"I guess."

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! They keep me in high spirits and help with my writers block. Keep them coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Diagon Alley**

"Are you ready to go?" Lily asked Harry from the kitchen, eating a biscuit. Harry stuffed his invisibility cloak in his pants. He was starting to carry it around everywhere, just in case he needed to make a quick escape.

"Yes," Harry told her walking in. "Where is Dad."

"He went to Gringotts to exchange some galleons for pounds," she said looking at her watch. "I don't know what is taking him so long, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"Gringotts?" Harry sat down next to her, confused and took a sip of water. "How'd he get in? I have the key."

"You have the key to your vault," she corrected. Harry spat the water out. "Mine?" he coughed.

She gave him a small smile. "You come from a very old Wizarding family, Harry. I think there are three vaults in Gringotts," she told him. "And there is still more at the Rock."

"Umber Rock!" James said as he sauntered into the kitchen with a package under his arm. "The ancestral Potter home. You'd like it, Harry. Rolling hills, forests, nestled right on a cliff over the ocean," he boasted. "It's where I grew up, you know."

"There you are," Lily said. "What took you so long?"

"I got distracted," he said vaguely. She rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the package under his arm.

James smiled. "Nothing in particular," he said. "Are we ready to leave?"

"We've only been waiting on you," Lily said standing up and brushing the crumbs off her jeans.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry hit the ground with a thud and groaned. "That was apparation wasn't it?" he said as James helped him stand up.

"First time?" James asked. Harry nodded slowly, trying to regain his balance. "You did good for your first time. Your mother threw up all over herself, the first time she did it. In front of all the other seventh years."

"I did not," she said indignantly, looking around. "Wow! London has changed since I last saw it."

"Really?" James said. "It seems just as boring and queer as the last time you dragged me here." Harry laughed.

Lily slapped her husband's arm. "Just because there's no one flying around on a broomstick, does not make it boring, James. Now come on," she said ushering them down the street.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they walked through a crowd of muggles chit-chatting about the weather.

"A clothing store," she said simply. "We all need some clothing."

James made a face. "Shopping, Lily?" he whined. "C'mon, our clothes are fine- well mine are fine at least," he said poking at Harry's loose fitting shirt.

Harry snorted. "I'm not the one who looks like I just walked out of a 1970's museum."

James looked down at his brown corduroy pants. "Touche."

"I think this will do," she said a few minutes later.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You aren't planning on eating all of that are you?" Hermione asked disgustingly.

"No," Ron said defensively, holding an armful of sweets. "There's some in here for Harry and for his birthday."

"I don't understand wizarding candy," she said as they walked over to the front counter. "I like my food to stay still, and not make steam blow out my ears, thank you."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Hermione?" Ron mocked as the old man behind the counter rang him up.

"I'm saving it for when term starts," she said dryly. "We've never yet had a normal year at Hogwarts, and I don't expect our luck to change any time soon."

Ron stuffed his change into his pocket and they walked out. "It's your fault you know."

"My fault?"

"Yah. If you hadn't gotten into it with that troll, Harry and I never would have gotten a taste of trouble," he explained.

"You locked it in with me! It's not my fault," she laughed. "Where should we go next?"

"We should go to Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ron said excitedly. "Mom and Dad said they'd buy me a new broom for making Prefect! I want to go pick it out." Hermione nodded. Ron half dragged her down the busy alley towards the bright red building. "I know a Nimbus or a Firebolt would be too much, but I might be able to get a nice cleansweep." They pushed themselves through the throng of drooling children and made their way towards the broom section.

"I think I'm going to get a keeper broom," he told her as he looked through racks. "It's my favorite position." He picked up a cleansweep 7 and inspected it.

"There's different brooms for different positions?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yah. If you ever look at Harry's firebolt, it's longer than the brooms for other positions," he told her putting the broom back and moving on. "Seeker brooms are made for speed." He picked up another broom and held it up, testing the weight and height of it.

"Can you even afford that?" Draco Malfoy drawled, leaning against a shelf of Quidditch balls.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron spat, his face turning red.

"I came by to pick up the new self gripping boots," he bragged. "Much too fancy for the likes of you, of course. They don't even come out until next month, but my father promised me anything I wanted for getting chosen as Prefect." Malfoy used his sleeve to polish the green and silver badge attached to his shirt.

"Oh please," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You probably only got it because you dad paid someone off."

"The nice thing about money," Draco boasted. "Not that you two would now." Ron blushed again and looked away.

Hermione gave a laugh, poked Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy. "Malfoy. Always riding our coat tails to fame!" Ron gave a feeble smile.

Draco scowled. "I beg your pardon, Mudblood?" he spat.

Ron scowled back and stood up straight. "Don't call her that!"

"Oh, have your ears stopped working or are you just stupid?" Hermione said back, ignoring Ron's defense. "You see, Ron and I also made Prefect."

Malfoy frowned. "Who would make you prefect?" Malfoy asked disgustedly. "You aren't, how do they say it, the sharpest spine on a dragons back," Draco laughed.

Ron looked ready to explode. "It's okay Ron, be nice to him," she said to Ron and gave Malfoy a pitying look."It must be hard for him, always being second best… Especially to a mud-blood, and half-blood and a blood traitor." Ron's jaw dropped in surprise at his friends insult.

Draco pulled out his wand angrily. "Why you little- Bato Bagioni-" Ron snapped his mouth closed and punched the other boy squarely in the jaw, sending Malfoy sprawling to the ground in a heap of black robes.

The children outside laughed hysterically and pointed at Malfoy from the other side of the window. Several of them started chanting _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ Red as a lobster, Malfoy scrambled up. With a burst of confidence Ron taunted him. "Tell me Malfoy, can you _afford_ another one?" He said shaking his fist.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So, Harry," James said casually as they walked down the aisle of the men's department. "Have you thought of what you want for your birthday?"

The comment caught Harry off guard. "Ughhh- I never thought about it before," he said awkwardly, looking through a rack of shirts.

"You've never thought about what you wanted for your birthday?" James asked confused. "Well what did your Aunt and Uncle usually give you?"

"I've never gotten a birthday present, not from them at least," Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not one?" James asked, face paling. "Ever?"

"I got a pair of Dudley's old socks, my first year at Hogwarts. But that was for Christmas."

"Old socks?" James said astonished. "That's all they've ever given you? Used socks for Christmas, and nothing for your birthday."

Harry shook his head. "My first birthday gift was a cake Hagrid made me when he tracked us down to give me my Hogwarts letter when I turned eleven." Harry saw the hurt look on his father's face. "It's alright," he said quickly, trying to cheer his father up. "Really. I don't like getting gifts, it's awkward."

"Everyone likes getting gifts, Harry," James said sadly, pulling a blue sweater off the rack. "We know they treated you horribly. You don't have to hide it. We picked up your trunk from Little Whinging, and had a nice discussion with them. We know about the cupboard under the stairs- "Harry blushed and looked away, "-it's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. They were right bloody horrible to you," James said angrily, before taking a deep calming breath. "You can talk to us. Your mom and I. I know you're still getting used to what it's like to have parents, but were here for you. No matter what."

"It's never been something I talked about," Harry admitted. "And I know it's hard on you guys to hear about it."

"It might be hard for us to hear, but we want to hear it, so we can understand what you're going through."

"I guess…" Harry said finally. "Just give me some time."

James gave him a supporting smile and clapped him on the back. "All the time you need. No pressure. But beware, I have every intention of making up for lost birthdays, and Christmas's, and even lost National Herbology days. So get used to it."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Harry!" Ginny said excitedly as soon as they walked into the kitchen. "You missed it!"

"Missed what?" Harry asked.

"Ron punched Malfoy at Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ginny said happily.

"Yah," George said. "I heard from a second year that he ran away, with his tail between his legs."

"I always knew he was related to us!" Fred said happily.

Ron blushed a few shades darker than his hair. "It was mostly Hermione," he admitted as they sat down at the table. "You wouldn't believe what she said to him!"

"Wait," Harry said. "Start from the beginning."

"Well," Ron said. "We were looking at brooms, when Malfoy came and was like 'can you even afford that Weasley?'"

"That's horrible!" Lily said setting her bags down. "He sounds just as bad as his father did, when we were in school."

"Oh it gets better," Sirius laughed.

" And he started bragging about his new prefect badge," Ron continued. "Hermione said- what did you say Hermione?"

"I told Malfoy that he was riding our coat-tails," she said sheepishly.

"Not only that!" Ron added. "He called her a mudblood and she was like 'be nice to him Ron, it must be hard to always be second best to mudblood, and half-blood and a blood traitor!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Bloody hell Hermione! Where'd that come from?" he said laughing.

"Language!" Mrs. Weasley said. "All of you!"

"I don't know," she giggled into her cup, ignoring Mrs. Weasley.

**A/N: I used every ounce of self-control I have to keep Ron in character and not say "How 'bout them apples?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Harry's Birthday Party**

Harry flew around the Weasley's homemade Quidditch pitch lazily, watching Fred and George try to hit Mr. Weasley with a bludger. His heart swelled when he saw James on the other side of the pitch, looking for the snitch as well. His father gave him a cheeky grin and moved on. It still amazed him that his parents were alive. Every year on his birthday he had wished for his parents and it was still sinking in that his wish had come true.

"Fred, stop that!" Mr. Weasly called up at to his son. "I'm on your team!"

"Never!" Fred laughed wildly.

"Never!" George replied and whacked a bludger at Ginny.

"Gits!" She called back to them.

George shrugged and aimed a bludger at Ron at his spot at the goal post. Ron ducked and nearly fell off his new broom. Hermione looked up from her book on the ground and laughed. Ron blushed. "Why don't you send some of those at Harry? Leave me alone for five minutes," he yelled at his older brothers.

"Bad luck to beat a boy on his birthday!"

"Say that five times fast!" Fred challenged his twin brother. George smiled and started repeating it.

"Yah Ron!" Harry called down from the other side of the pitch. "What he said."

"Bloody hell. They're more loyal to him than they are to us," he complained to Ginny, as the twins knocked another one at him. "Stop that! If you break my new cleansweep, I'll kill both of you!"

"You hear that George?" Fred called. "He said he's going to kill us!"

George laughed. "Yah right. I'd like to see that."

"Shut it!"

Harry laughed at his friend. He looked around the pitch watching the game with interest. Ginny flew past her brother and threw the quaffel into the goal. Harry and Mr. Weasley cheered her on. The twins, who had turned on everyone and created their own team, tried to hit Mr. Weasley again with a bludger.

Ginny smiled and made a victory lap around the pitch, her red haired pony tail flying wildly behind her. Harry sighed and watched her fly by. _Her smile could light up a room full of Peruvian instant darkness powder, _he thought to himself. _And her hair…_ A flash of movement brought Harry out of his revelry as James burst past him, chasing the snitch. Harry urged his broom forward and followed his dad, looking for a glimpse of golden wings. He mentally scolded himself for getting distracted. _There!_ He thought as he saw it turning to the left. Harry leaned in and to the left, for a tight turn, nearly cutting his father off who had to swerve to the right. "Hey!" He heard James laugh.

They followed the snitch head to head for a few minutes around the pitch, when it took a steep drive towards the ground. Harry and James followed suit. As they got closer and closer to the ground, Harry tucked in for more speed. James tugged his broom and pulled up twenty feet from the ground, following from above. Harry continued on, determined to catch it. At the last second, Harry pulled out of the dive and skimmed the tall grass and reached out. He caught the snitch with his left hand and waved it in the air.

"Merlin's pants!" James said, flying up next to him and ruffled his hair. "Not bad, Prongslet."

"Thanks," Harry laughed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Everyone filed into the kitchen, brooms in their hands, laughing and talking. Lily and Mrs. Weasley looked up from cooking to watch them all come in. "What is that smell?" Remus asked aghast, putting down his book, disgustedly.

"The smell of winning!" Fred said devilishly. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Winning?" Ginny asked hotly. "You abandoned your own team to throw bludgers at Dad and Ron. You didn't win anything!"

"Feisty, this one," Fred told his brother.

"Yah, don't get your knickers in a wad, sis," George replied. Ginny scowled and whacked George in the face with the butt of her broom. "Ouch!" he yelped.

"Say it again!" she urged, brandishing her broomstick.

"Now, Now!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Calm down. Keep the fighting for outside. If you break your broom over your brother's face Ginerva, you will not get a new one," she warned, pointing a wooden spoon at her daughter. Ginny glowered at the twins, and set the broom against the wall, next to Harry's firebolt.

"Happy birthday Harry," Lily said, pulling her son into a hug, before pulling away quickly. "Oh you do stink. Phew!"

"Go clean up all of you. Dinner is in an hour," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing everyone out of the kitchen.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"No, no. Were eating in the drawing room," Mrs. Weasley told them, ushering them into the hall, before she returned to her cooking.

"The drawing room?" Harry asked as they walked down the hall. "We haven't finished cleaning it yet."

Ron shrugged. "Who knows. Ever since Fred and George tried to make off with those pixies they haven't even let us in there. I think Remus, Sirius, James and Dad have cleaning it out." Harry opened the door, curiously wondering what the room would look like emptied out.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone called out when he opened the door. Harry stared at the small crowd of people, dumbfounded. Ron pushed him into the room. The drawing room had been completely cleaned out and two large, round tables had been placed in the center surrounded by red and gold streamers and decorations. A smaller table sat in the corner of the room, with a small pile of wrapped gifts. His parents, Sirius, Remus and Hermione stood at the front of the group. Behind them Mr. Weasley, the twins, Ginny, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-eye Moody were sitting in chairs around the two tables. When realization set in, a smile spread across Harry's face.

"Wow," Harry said in awe.

"Happy birthday darling," Lily said, stepping up and enveloping him in a hug.

"Thanks, mum," he said hugging her back.

James patted the seat next to his at one of the tables. Harry let go of his mother and sat next to his father, who promptly patted him on the back and slapped a ridiculous red hat on his head. "Happy birthday, son."

Harry grinned and took a sip of pumpkin juice from one of the cups close by. "This is great," he said looking around the room again. "Thank you."

James laughed. "This isn't even the fun part!"

"The fun part?" Harry asked hesitantly, wondering what his father was up to.

Sirius leaned in excitedly. "Presents Harry. Presents! The best part of any good birthday party. Just wait and see."

Mrs. Weasley entered the room balancing a large plate of food, Lily following behind her carrying another. "Make way, make way!" Mrs. Weasley said, moving through the throng of people. She set it down on the table and turned around to face Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she smiled. "We made some meat pies and treacle tart and cake for dessert. I know they're your favorites." The smile on Lily's face faded a knotch, and she placed her tray down gently, before wandering away from the conversation.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "But you didn't have to go and do all that. A normal dinner would have been fine."

"Pfft," she said, shaking her hands. "It's nothing."

Hermione and Ron slid into the two chairs across from him. "Happy birthday Harry!" they said together.

"How long has everyone been planning this?" Harry asked in amazement.

"About a week," Hermione said.

"It's why we went to the Burrow, so everyone could get the party ready," Ron told him, opening a bottle of butter beer. "Pretty wicked isn't it?" Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Tuck in everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said, sitting down next to her husband farther down the table. Everyone started piling meat pies, mashed potatoes, gravy, and vegetables onto their plates in earnest. Mad-eye moody came by a few minutes later, and gave Harry a hard pat on the back, followed by Tonks and Kingsley before returning to their dinner.

"How do you like it Harry?" James asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

"It's amazing."

"We wanted to invite more people but with the Fidelius charm we couldn't," Lily explained to him quietly from the other side of James.

Harry shook his head. "It's no problem. I understand." She smiled at him.

A while later, Hermione and Ginny left and came back with the dessert Mrs. Weasley had promised. Harry smiled awkwardly as Ginny set the cake in front of him. He stared at the candles with a confused look as James lit them with his wand. He already had his parents, what else would he want? _Voldemort to choke on a carrot and die?_ Definitely, but was he allowed to be selfish for once, with everything going on? His thoughts drifted towards Ginny playing Quidditch earlier with her vibrant red hair flying behind her. _No,_ he scolded himself. _Ron would never stand for it. Something else. A quiet year at Hogwarts, maybe. Yes, let's go for that,_ he said to himself unconvincingly. He blew the candles out, unsure of what it was he was wishing for.

"Alright!" James said clapping his hands together excitedly. "Time for presents!"

Remus laughed at him. "You look more excited than Harry does James."

James waved him off and picked up a gift wrapped in brown paper from the top of the stack. "Here we go," he said. "Open this one first." Harry took the gift and pulled the white string ribbon off, curiously. Inside the box was a small mirror. He picked it up and stared into his own reflection. Or what he thought was his own reflection. "Knifty things aren't they?" his reflection said. Harry jumped, and looked at his father, who was holding a matching mirror in his hands.

"What is this?" Harry asked surprised.

"A two way mirror," James said simply. "All you have to do is look into it, tap it with your wand and you can communicate with whoever has the other one."

"So you can get a hold of your father and I whenever you want to talk," Lily said, smiling.

"Really, from anywhere?" Harry asked, inspecting the silver backed mirror carefully.

Sirius nodded from a few seats away. "Your father and I used to use them when we were at Hogwarts," he told Harry. "They can work from any distance."

"Neat, Thank you," he said to his parents happily. "It's really great."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry sat on his bed going through his trunk. Ron sat next to him, munching on a bag of muggle candies. "Wow, Hermione your right," Ron said to Hermione who was sitting on Ron's bed organizing her own trunk. "These muggle candies are pretty good!"

"I bought those for Harry!" she laughed. "For his birthday! Don't eat all of them." Harry pulled out his stuff and started sorting out the junk.

"I'm his best mate!" he told her, plopping a few in his mouth. "Which gives me the right to share his candy, whenever he gets some, isn't that right Harry?"

"Sure, Ron," Harry said, shaking his head. "Whatever you say." He threw another old pair of moldy socks into the trash bin by the door.

"I wonder who they convinced to take teach defense against the dark arts," Hermione said as she packed her defense textbook.

Ron picked Harry's copy up and examined it. "Considering what we usually end up with, some barmpot probably." Harry picked up the pile of gifts from earlier sitting at the end of his bed and started looking through them. He set the mirror his parents had given him in its case and placed it in the bottom of his trunk. The pocket knife from Sirius, his wand arm carrier from Mad-eye moody, and the broom cleaning kit from Ron went in next.

"Can I see that?" Hermione asked Harry gesturing towards one of the books. Harry handed it to her and continued packing his gifts. "_History of the Ancient Potter Family Line,"_ she read the red and gold cover, fascinated. "It sounds like an interesting read. Does every wizarding family have one of these?" she asked Ron. Harry put the note-taking quill from his mother and put it in his quill box.

Ron shook his head. "Not all of them, only the really old family's like the Malfoys, Blacks, and the like. Families like the Prewetts, Bones's and us Weasleys don't even have a family crest." He took a bite out of one of Harry's licorice wands. "Or a motto. Not really at least. When we were kids Fred and George made one with two garden gnomes fighting over a carrot that said 'Somethings bound to turnip, that we Weasley's can't be beet, So if you carrot all, kindly mind your feet.'" They laughed.

"I'm glad your mum and dad got you a set of Wizard's chess," Ron said picking up the mahogany box next to his knee. "You can play with me more often, and you might even stand a chance. If your pieces learn to trust you."

"I hope so," Harry said happily. "Wanna get your set out? Maybe they can teach mine a few tricks."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

_"What do you mean he's disappeared?" Voldemort snapped, losing his temper. Niagini hissed and everyone at the table tensed. "I give you one simple task: watch the boy, tell me what he's doing. Where did he go that was so hard for you to follow him?" _

_ "I- I don't k-k-know, m'lord," Wormtail stuttered, wringing his hands nervously. "He went for a w-w-walk and never came back."_

_ Voldemort gave Wormtail a dangerous look and walked closer to him. "If I can't trust you to keep an eye on a fourteen year old boy taking a walk, what am I supposed to do with you?" he asked watching Wormtail try and avoid eye contact with him. "You're keeping something from me, aren't you Wormtail?"_

_ Wormtail's eyes bulged in terror. "J-James a-a-and Lily were t-there," he said quickly. "T-they took the b-b-boy with them. I t-thought I m-must have been wrong, I d-d-didn't want to say something I w-wasn't s-s-sure of."_

_ "James and Lily Potter?" Lucious Malfoy laughed from further down. "Ridiculous. They've been dead for over a decade."_

_ "I have to agree with Lucious, Wormtail," Voldemort said calming down. "That certainly sounds like a tall tale, my friend. But I sense your truthfulness." Wormtail visibly relaxed. "How could this be possible?" he said to the group of death eaters._

_ "An allusion charm," Goyle said._

_ "Polyjuice Potion?" McNair asked._

_ "No," Lucious told him. "There's nothing left of them to put in a polyjuice potion. Besides, the Order of the Phoenix has feelings for the brat. They'd never impersonate his parents." Voldemort nodded his silent agreement. "Perhaps, my lord," Lucious said leaning closer to the table, "we should look into what happened with your wand. I feel that whatever this Potter thing is, some research might give us the answers we're looking for," he advised._

_ "A good idea indeed," Voldemort said standing up. "I want them dead, none the less. Lucious, I want to know if the ministry of magic has any knowledge of this." _

_ Lucious bowed his head respectfully. "It will be done my lord."_

_ "Come Niagini." The snake followed its master faithfully. "Oh, and Wormtail," he said casually. "The next time you lie to me, I will dispose of you. You have very little worth." Wormtail gulped fearfully. "Remember that." Voldemort walked silently on his bare feet out of the room, Niagini slithering behind him…_

Harry opened his eyes suddenly and sat up, disoriented. He rubbed his prickling scar and wiped the sweat off his face. The alarm clock next to Ron read 11:39. A lump formed in his chest. Voldemort knew his parents were alive, and he wanted them dead. And to top it off, Wormtail had been watching him all summer. For some reason, the fact that Peter Pettigrew was spying on him scared him more. A violated feeling creeped down his spine. Knowing he wouldn't be able to back to sleep he got out of bed, looking for a distraction. He picked up a random book from where his open trunk sat at the end of his bed and opened it. A photo of him and his parents when he was a baby waved at him when he turned over the cover. It was the photo album Hagrid had given him first year. Harry flipped through the pages until he came to one of just him and his mother. Lily was holding him over a big birthday cake, blowing out the single candle. A thought dawned on him. _All of this has been hard enough for me, but imagine what it's like for them._ How would he feel if he got separated from Ron and Hermione for fourteen years? It would be horrible. He had noticed the sad look on his mother's face at the party last night. It was probably miserable for them, missing all of his childhood.

That was the reason he didn't want to tell his parents about the Dursleys. He didn't want them to feel worse than they already did. Harry knew that none of it was their fault, it was Voldemort and Wormtail who killed them and forced him with the Dursleys. But he was pretty sure his parents took everything he said to heart. But his dad had said that they wanted to know. _Maybe they were right,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I should talk to them. What bad could it do?_

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry walked up the flight of stairs quietly, the photo album in his hand. The house elf head plaques continued to stare at him blankly as he passed. When he stepped onto the landing, he turned right, down the small hall before stopping at the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to wake them up if they were asleep.

"Who is it?" he heard his mother call softly.

"Err… Harry?" he said awkwardly.

"Harry? You can come in," she said. He came in and closed the door behind him. Lily was laying in bed, under the covers reading a book. "Is everything alright? What are you doing up so late?"

Harry shrugged. "Nightmares. I wanted to give you something," he told her, holding out the photo album. "I don't need it anymore, but I thought you might like to have it." She sat up in the bed and took the album from him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My photo album. Hagrid gave it to me when I finished my first year at Hogwarts," Harry told her. She opened the album gently. "I know you were pretty upset earlier today, and I thought it might cheer you up."

"Oh Harry," she said emotionally. "Thank you. Where did he get these?"

"Your welcome," he said. "Hagrid wrote to a bunch of letters to people you used to know and asked them to send pictures for it."

Lily nodded. "I recognize some of these pictures. Would you like me to tell you about them?" she asked, gesturing at the photo album.

"I- really?" Harry asked. "I'd like that." She patted the spot next to her on the bed and Harry hesitantly climbed onto the bed and sat next to her.

"This," she said and pointed to the first photo. James and Lily were sitting on a bench with Harry between them in a green jumpsuit, holding a small, stuffed quaffel ball. "This one we took when you were four months old at Diagon Alley. Your dad wanted to go pick up the new broom that came out that day. Sirius came along to. James was blabbering on to you about quidditch when you picked that ball up and wouldn't let go of it. He was convinced from that point on that you'd grow up to be a chaser, end of story. And this one," she said turning the page, "we took a few days before we went into hiding. At Frank and Alice's Anniversary party."

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry."

"You looked upset at the party earlier, What happened?"

Lily sighed. "It dawned on me, that I really know nothing about you. I know the amazing things you've done, but not you. I didn't know your favorite food, and I don't know your favorite color or your favorite subject at school. Things like that."

"I know how you feel," Harry sighed, leaning against the headboard. "The only thing I know about you and dad is that I have your eyes and dad's looks. That's basically it."

She gave him a sad smile and ruffled his messy black hair. "That you do."

"Green," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"My favorite color is green," Harry repeated. "My favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, my least favorite is Potions. You?"

"Green is my favorite too," she laughed. "But my favorite subject was Potions. I hated transfiguration though. I was horrible at it. That was your father's favorite subject."

"I think I remember Mr. Ollivander telling me that when I first got my wand. Dad's was for transfiguration, he said. And your was-is for… charms?"

She nodded. "Charms was my second favorite subject. Yours?"

"Care of Magical creatures. I think it's Hagrid that I like more than the actual class. Have you met him?"

"Briefly," Lily told him. "You'll have to give us a proper introduction some time. Favorite form of transportation?"

"Brooms definitely," he said to her. "The first time I used Floo Powder, it took me to Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley. I can't keep my footing with Portkeys and Apparation makes me nauseous."

"Knockturn Alley?" she laughed. "You do have a problem with trouble, don't you?" Harry nodded. "Well my favorite is the Floo. The flames tickle."

"Who was your favorite teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Slughorn. He was our Potions master," his mother said. "Yours?"

"Remus," Harry said simply. "He was the best DADA teacher we've ever had."

"Remus taught at Hogwarts? I'm surprised the parent's were alright with him being a- well sick most of the time," she lied hesitantly, not wanting to tell Harry if he didn't know.

"I know he's a werewolf," Harry told her. "It's alright. Hermione figured it out part way through the school year. Even if she hadn't, we'd of figured it out anyway. Dumbledore didn't tell anyone when he hired him. But after everything that happened at the end of the year, word got out, so he left."

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"It's not that bad," he assured her. "It was the only year I didn't have a run in with Voldemort."

"The only year?" she asked exasperatedly. "Why can't you have a normal year at Hogwarts?"

"Trust me, Ron, Hermione and I have been wondering that for a long time."

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that this story was never promised to be canon with the original story line. Some things are different than they are in the book. Minor things are going to be different in this story, I get bored when I have to rehash something. Just fyi. Thanks for reading, and I'll have another chapter up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Minder of the Muggleborns,**

**Hero of the Half-Bloods**

Hermione burst into their room hurriedly. "What are you doing?" she snapped. "Get up! We're going to be late for the train!" Harry jumped out of his bed quickly and whacked his forehead on the end table next to him.

"Bloody hell!" he yelped.

"Oh no! Your bleeding Harry," Hermione said. Harry touched his forehead, and saw blood on his fingers.

"I'll deal with it later," he said.

Ron sat up and stretched. "Whas goin on?" he yawned.

"Get dressed Ron. We're going to be late," Harry said, pulling off his sock and putting it on his forehead to stop the bleeding. He opened his trunk and pulled out a new pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I'll meet you downstairs!" Hermione said and rushed out the door. Harry slid out of his pajamas. Ron flopped down onto his bed and groaned. Hermione stuck her head back into the room. "Now!"

Harry jumped and covered himself with a pillow, the sock still on his forehead. "Get out Hermione!" he yelled.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry."

He waited for a minute after she left, and then threw the pillow at Ron. "Get up already!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There you two are!" A woman with red hair, brown eyes and a long face said from the bottom of the staircase. She was wearing a cream shirt with a dark blue knee length skirt.

Harry and Ron looked at one another and then looked at her confused. "Uh, yah," Harry said awkwardly.

She laughed. "It's me Harry," she said. "Lily. It's just an allusion charm."

"Oh right, hey mom."

She smiled. "Hurry up we're going to be late!" Harry nodded, and dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the last step. "Oh no! What did you do to your forehead?" she asked him worriedly, pulling back his bangs to inspect the bloody gash.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I just hit it on an end table." Ron reached the bottom of the stairs and leaned his trunk and pig's cage up against a wall. Mrs. Weasley ushered Ginny, Fred, George, James and Hermione out of the kitchen.

"You okay?" A tall blonde haired man asked Harry as Mrs. Weasley led Hermione and Ginny outside.

"Dad?" he asked his mother.

She nodded. "He knocked his head on an end table," Lily told her husband, still poking at Harry's head gingerly.

"We'll have to sort it out on the way," he told his wife, shepherding them out. Lily put the sock back on Harry's forehead, and James grabbed his trunk and cage. Outside, Mr. Weasley was trying to grab Sirius, who had transformed into his animangus form. The big black dog barked and loped over to Harry, rubbing against him.

"Snuffles!" James said reaching down to grab him. "Get back inside! Dumbledore said no!" Sirius nipped his hand affectionately and ran out of his reach. "Oh fine then, it's your own head!" he called out to him.

"Get moving," Moody snapped. "We look like sitting ducks out here!" The group as one started walking quickly down the street.

"Let me see that cut again," Lily said. Harry turned his head to her and took the bloody sock off, still walking. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his forehead, before looking around to see if any muggles were nearby. Satisfied, she said, "_coagulum._" Harry felt a sting and a tingling sensation. "That should stop the bleeding… eventually."

"Uh, and until then?"James asked his wife, looking at Harry's bloody face as he caught up with them.

Lily shot him a dirty look. "I'm not a healer, give me a minute. Where's Remus when you need him?" she muttered to herself. "It's on the tip of my tongue, do you remember what it was? Amendo something?

James thought about it for a moment. "Amendo Epidendum. We used it all the time when we were kids." Sirius barked in agreement.

"_Amendo Epidendum!"_ Lily said.

"Ouch!" Harry said, rubbing it painfully.

"Sorry," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yah it's fine, mum," he told her.

"Alright then. Run along, we're falling behind."

Harry sped up to a jog, trying to catch up to the group. "What is Moody doing here? And Tonks, Kingsley and Mundungus?" Harry asked Hermione when he got close enough.

"They're the guard," she said simply trying to keep crookshanks from scratching her from inside his cage. The cat hissed at her and made a swipe. "Ugh! Bad Crookshanks. He hates being cooped up," she explained.

"Guard? Why do we need a guard?"

"_We_ don't need a guard. _You_ do," she corrected.

"I thought they said Voldemort was lying low? Do they really think he's waiting in a dumpster to pick me off?" he asked irritated.

"I don't know!" she said indignantly as they hurried along. "It wasn't my idea." Sirius trotted along beside Harry and licked his hand. Crookshanks hissed angrily at the animangus.

"The last thing I need in my life is a guard detail," he mumbled to himself. He walked the rest of the way to King's Cross Station in silence, watching Sirius run along beside them, chasing birds and tripping people up. A muggle passed by at some point and yelled at them to put him on a leash before he called animal control. He spent the rest of the walk listening to Hermione explain to Mr. Weasley what animal control was.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Good! We made it!" Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh of relief when they went through the gateway. The train let out a loud toot."Well barely… But still. Come on Ginny, on the train now," she said leading Ginny to the nearest opening.

"Ron, Fred, George, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said, leading everyone else towards the train as well. "Let's get you things aboard."

"We should probably get your things onboard as well Harry," James said. "You don't want to miss the train."

"Good idea." They pushed Harry's things onto the train and dragged them through the crowded hallway of students and parents. A few people gave them strange looks as they passed, but Harry ignored them. He was used to being looked at. After a minute or two, they found the compartment everyone was in. Lily opened the door and they squeezed in. Ron was stuffing his owl under the seat next to crookshanks and Hermione was going through her trunk looking for a book. James helped Harry lift his trunk into the cargo hold above the seats. Lily checked his forehead again, making sure it was healed.

"Alright," James said finally. "I think that's everything." Lily nodded.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Harry said softly.

Lily pulled him into a hug. "We'll miss you too. Don't forget that mirror we gave you," she said.

James nodded in agreement. "All you have to do is say our name and we'll be there."

"I will," Harry promised them.

The train gave another toot. "It's time to go," James said and patted Harry's shoulder. "We'll see you at Christmas, okay?"

"Yah. I'll see you then." Lily gave him another small hug before leaving. Harry watched them go down the corridor, longingly. Sighing when he lost sight of them, he turned around and closed the compartment door. He flopped down and stared out the window as the train started to roll out of the station.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked him.

"I had another dream about Voldemort the other night."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, closed her book and leaned closer.

"The Death-eaters were having a meeting. Voldemort confronted Wormtail, about losing me. He's been watching me all summer," Harry added disgustedly. "Then to top it off, Wormtail said that my parents picked me up and took me away."

"So Voldemort knows?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Well so much for them keeping out of sight. Was that all of the dream?"

"No." Harry stared absently out the window again.

"What is it Harry?" Ron gave him a concerned look.

Harry sighed and folded his arms. "He wants them dead. Even more than me, I think."

"Your parents won't die this time," Hermione said softly. "They know the mistake they made with Pettigrew. They're more cautious than before." Ron nodded.

"But say something happens, and they get in a fight with a bunch of Death-eaters?" Harry said worriedly. "Voldemort will go straight for them."

"Your parents are not Cedric," Ron said hitting the nail on the head. "They are really talented adults who have years more experience under their belt than Cedric did. They won't go down very easy, mate."

"But if they do?"

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "If you spend all your time worrying that they're going to die, you'll never let yourself get close enough to have a relationship with them. Don't do that to yourself."

Harry didn't reply and continued to watch the scenery as it passed by. Hermione sighed and opened her book. They sat in silence for a while after that. Ron finally convinced him to play a game of exploding snap, but Harry was only half-there, still worried about his dream. Eventually the alarm on Hermione's watch started to beep. She stood up and put her book back in her trunk.

"It's time Ron," she said, pinning her prefect badge on her shirt. Ron nodded and pinned his on as well.

"Where are you guys going?" Harry asked them.

"Prefect meeting," they both said.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Hermione said. Harry nodded dejectedly. He couldn't help but wonder why Dumbledore had made Ron prefect and not him. Hadn't he proved himself worthy of the responsibility? He'd fought Voldemort more times than Ron. Ron didn't face him to get the sorcerer's stone, he wasn't in the chamber of secrets, and he definitely wasn't in the graveyard last year. What made him so special?

_What am I doing?_ He scolded himself. _I'm being a horrible friend. I should be happy for him and instead I'm resenting him for something I really don't even want!_ He honestly didn't want to be a prefect. He didn't have time for the responsibility. He sighed. What was his problem lately? He felt so angry all the time. Back at the Dursley's, Grimmauld Place, and now here.

A croaking sound brought him out of his musings. _What on earth is that?_ He thought to himself when he heard it again. He looked under his jacket with no luck. The thing croaked again. Harry got on his hands and knees and looked under the benches. Trevor the toad croaked at him. "Trevor!" he sighed, picking the toad up. "Where's Neville?" he asked it, but it only stared at him blankly. "Alright, c'mon them. Let's go find Neville." Harry stood up and held the squiggling toad tightly as he left the compartment. He squeezed by the trolley as it passed by and headed down the hall looking through compartments.

"Nice head Potter!" Draco Malfoy sneered from an open compartment. "One scar not giving you enough attention? Now you need two?" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered from behind him

"Piss off, Malfoy," Harry said, walking past him.

Malfoy ignored the comment and followed along behind him. "I don't take orders from you," he snapped at Harry. "Who was that red-head you were talking to earlier?"

"What?" Harry said, turning around.

"That red head you walked on the train with. Not another Weasley is it?" he taunted. "Merlin knows we don't need any more of those."

"You must have fallen off your rocker," Harry lied, stuffing Trevor in his pocket. "I don't know what you're talking about." The last thing he needed was Draco Malfoy to find out about his parents. Voldemort would know in an instant.

"Oh!" Malfoy laughed. "Let me guess, it was Weasel's little sister wasn't it?" Harry blushed and turned back around, trying to get away from his arch nemesis. "Oh wait… I get it…Your dating Weasels sister!"

"I am not!" Harry said defensively.

"My father told me the Potter blood line used to be as pure as us," Malfoy bragged to him. "But then your dad married that mudblood, and then to make it worse, they had you." Harry bit his lip hard. _Calm down,_ he told himself. _He's not worth it. Remember, control._ "And now your drooling for a poor, ugly bloodtraitor. How many guys has she dated in the last two years? Five?" The group behind him laughed. Harry clenched his fists. _Control… Control Harry._ "I always knew the Potters had a thing for red-heads but I didn't know they had a thing for whores as well."

Harry snapped, and leapt onto Malfoy, knocking them to the ground. "Take it back!" Harry yelled and punched him in the nose with a _SNAP!_ "Take it back now!" Malfoy flipped Harry over on his back and started hitting him repeatedly, shattering his glasses. Harry's vision blurred, but he still threw back punches. Trevor jumped out of his pocket and started hopping down the hall.

The group of students gathering around them started cheering "fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Bets! Place your bets!" Fred called out, watching the two boys writher around on the floor.

"A galleon says Potter takes off his nose!" Lee Jordan said.

Harry bit Draco's arm and rolled back on top. "Take it back, you twat!" Harry yelled. George bent over laughing.

"A sickle says he bites it off!"Seamus added and the crowd cheered louder.

Malfoy gained the upper hand once again. Harry felt his arm snap in half as it got pulled under him. He gritted his teeth and kneed Malfoy in the groin. Draco yelped and whacked Harry's head against the floor in anger. Dazed, Harry stopped still trying to regain his awareness, giving Malfoy enough time to pull out his wand. "How dare you, you Mudblood bastard!"Malfoy screamed and shot at a spell at Harry, causing his tongue to swell. The crowd booed. Harry slammed his elbow into Draco's chest, knocking the wind out of him and shattering his collarbone. Malfoy slammed Harry's face onto the ground again. Harry bit his engorged tongue and spat blood into the other boy's face and rolled back on top again. Draco pointed his wand at Harry again and opened his mouth. Harry grabbed the wand from him and snapped it in half on Draco's face. They tumbled over again. Draco grabbed Harry's neck and tightened his hands. Harry gasped and slammed his fist into Malfoy's shoulder repeatedly, trying to make him let go.

"_Levicorpus_!" Someone screamed from the back of the group. Harry and Malfoy flew away from another and crashed into opposite walls. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Harry and Draco dragged themselves off the floor, bruised and bleeding. The crowd quickly moved, revealing Roger Davies and his gleaming head boy badge. "I said, what is going on?" No one said anything, instead they started dispersing slowly.

"Trevor!" Neville said, reaching down and picking up his pet toad. Dean Thomas grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into the crowd.

"He started it!" Malfoy said, doubled over holding his groin, pointing at Harry. Blood poured out of his broken nose.

"I di-nod," Harry shot back through a mouthful of blood, holding his broken arm. "If you wool 'ave kep yer mous hut wit yer bud puwity bull-" He started coughing.

"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it!" Davies snapped at them. "Your heads of houses will hear about this! Now both of you back to your compartments. I even see your toe outside of them, I will kick you off this train myself!"

Malfoy scowled at Davies then turned to Harry. "This isn't over Potter. Watch your back!" He turned around and limped to his compartment and slammed the door.

Harry yelled and made to lunge at him again, but Fred and George caught him midflight. "Come on mate," Fred said. "You can kill him later." Together they lifted him up and started carrying him through the crowd. Once Davies left, everyone surrounded them cheering excitedly. "Move out of the way!" George called out. "The legendary, illustrious, renowned, courageous Lord Potter!"

"Minder of the muggleborns! Hero of the half-bloods!" Fred added. "Protector of the people! Guardian of the Good!"

"Shut up," Harry mumbled tiredly as they carried him down the hall with a smile.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Merlins pants!" Ron said leaping out of his seat as Fred and George carried Harry in.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione said worriedly. "What happened? Are you alright?" Harry looked at her blankly and shrugged. "What happened?" she demanded of the twins.

Fred grinned. "You should have seen it. He beat the bloodly mickey out of Malfoy. Literally!"

"Yah, there was blood everywhere!" George said excitedly as they gently set him down.

"Wicked! We were wondering where you went," Ron said, clapping his friend on the upper arm.

"Ouch Won!" Harry yelped.

"Sorry! You okay?"

Hermione poked at his arm with her wand. "I think it's broken," she said.

"Can you fix it?" Ron asked her. She shook her head.

"Whes my gasses?" Harry asked, through his enlarged tongue. George pulled them out of his pocket and put them on him. "Hewminy?" Harry said tapping his shattered glasses.

"_Oculles Reparo!"_ she said and swished her wand. Harry blinked as his vision returned to him.

"Tak you."

"Here, stick out your tongue," Hermione commanded. Harry stuck it out. "_Reducio_!"

His tongue shrinked in size. Harry mashed it around his mouth for a moment before saying "thanks Hermione."

"Why did you get in a fight with Malfoy, Harry?" she asked him. "That's not like you."

"He called my mother a mudblood whore. He was digging into Ginny too!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "He said what?"

"That, that- ugh!" Hermione said. "I hate him!"

"Wait what?" George asked dangerously. "What'd he say about Ginny?"

"Yah, what'd he say?" Ron asked again.

"Something about being ugly, poor and a bloodtraitor," Harry said, rubbing his bruised face to hide his blush.

Fred, George and Ron scowled. "Let's go George, we have work to do," Fred said. George nodded and they left. Ron stood up to join them.

"No Ron," Hermione said. "Stay here. You're a prefect, you can't go around pranking people. Besides, we're almost at Hogwarts and I don't think Harry can walk by himself."

"Yah your right," Ron sighed, sitting down. "Let's get changed."

Hermione looked at Harry and sighed, wiping blood off his face. "Why is it you're always bleeding?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

When they got off the train, Professor McGonagall stood by the exit scowling. Madam Pomfrey stood beside her. Harry cursed to himself as Ron and Hermione dragged him out. "Go faster!" he said to his friends. "Before she see's us!"

"Potter!" McGonagall called out loudly. "Get over here immediately." Hermione and Ron half-carried him over to her. "I am extremely disappointed in you, Potter," she scolded. "Fighting? I'd never of thought I'd be having this conversation with _you_ of all- Draco Malfoy! Come here!"

Draco was sprawled in Crabbe and Goyle's arms, when they brought him over. "Professor!" he said. "He started it!"

Harry scoffed. "Did not!"

"That's enough!" she said. "Madam Pomfrey is going to check you out and then we will decide your punishments."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Dolores Umbridge**

Harry sat quietly on the cot as Madam Pomfrey forced a vile potion down his throat. Draco sat on the cot next to him sending scathing looks at him when no one was looking. "I will be contacting both your families tonight," Professor McGonagall said. "And you will both receive three week's detention and one hudred house points for your disorderly conduct." Harry and Draco groaned.

"May I suggest that we not heal them magically?" Snape said. "Perhaps it will teach them a lesson if they have to suffer a little bit."

McGonagall nodded at Snape. "That might not be a bad idea… Poppy?"

"Potter needs to stay overnight for his concussion, but other than that I have no issue with letting their bones set the muggle way," Madam Pomfrey said, forcing another potion down his throat. Harry grimaced. _Yuck! I hate sleeping potion!_ He thought disgustedly.

"The muggle way!" Malfoy said incredulously. "That's barbaric! I was just defending myself! He is the one who started it. He broke my wand too!" Madam Pomfrey turned to Malfoy, giving him a potion as well, and poking him with her wand.

"Please Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter may have started the fight, but you pulled out your wand," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"He owes me a new wand!" Draco urged, batting Pomfrey's hands away from him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Potter will replace your wand," Snape promised him. Malfoy harrumphed and folded his arms, contentedly. "However I highly doubt that he started this feud." Harry did a double take. Was Snape defending him? _Hell must have frozen over…_

"What do you mean Severus?" McGonagall asked, as confused as Harry was. "Potter did, I'm afraid, throw the first punch."

"Yes, but as arrogant, troublesome and loose with the rules as he is, Potter doesn't get into fights for no reason. And Draco is known for being loose with his tongue," he drawled giving Malfoy a dark stare.

Malfoy gaped at his head of house in astonishment. "When my father hears about this-!"

"I'm sure he would love to hear how you pulled a wand on a fellow student and cast a potentially dangerous spell at them. I am surprised he did not choke on that tongue," McGonagall said harshly, pointing at Harry. "Frankly I would love a chat with your father. And when I find out what you said, and believe me I will find out, Mr. Malfoy, we shall have a chat with him about that too." Draco just scowled. "If your punishment was up to me, you'd be sent home for a month." Harry paled. Was she going to send him back to Grimmauld place for a month? Granted he'd be able to spend more time with his parents, but a month? Hogwarts was his home away from home, and Grimmauld place was just… creepy… and cramped. "Fortunately for you, it is _not_ up to me."

"What's the damage?" Snape asked, turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"They got into it pretty good. Broken nose, shattered collarbone, dislocated shoulder, and a broken foot and ankle on this one," she said pointing at Draco. "Nasty concussion, broken arm, broken wrist and a broken cheek bone with this one." She wiped her hands on her apron. "Other than that, bruises, minor cuts and the like. I want Potter to stay the night-" Harry groaned. He hated the hospital wing. "Don't complain to me Mr. Potter. Concussions aren't anything to shake a stick at," she lectured him, before returning her attention to the two professors standing at the end of the beds. "Malfoy however can leave."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well. Severus will you escort Mr. Malfoy to the Slytherin common room?" He nodded.

Madam Pomfrey conjured up a pair of crutches and handed them to Draco. "Come back to me in a week."

"But what about Dinner?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"You'd survive fine without dinner just fine," Professor McGonagall said dryly. "But I will send the house elves with something to eat." Malfoy followed Snape out, leaning on the pair of crutches. Harry gave a sigh of relief. _That wasn't so bad,_ he thought to himself.

"What did he say to you?" McGonagall asked him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He called my mother a mudblood," he said, rubbing his aching head. "And went on about how I've ruined the Potter blood line. I just- I'm sick of listening to him go on about how much better he is than everyone else. I know I shouldn't of hit him. I just lost it."

"Mr. Malfoy is annoying, I know, Potter. Just ignore him, and he'll go away," Professor McGonagall said. Harry gave her a disbelieving look. "Get some rest. You don't want to get behind on the school year before it's even started."

"Yes Professor." She headed for the door at the end of the room. Harry lay down on the bed, tiredly. _I don't think a pillow ever looked so good,_ he said to himself as he closed his eyes. Madam Pomfrey's sleeping potion finally took effect and he fell into peaceful oblivion…

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked him, as he sat down at the breakfast table. "We got worried when you didn't show up last night."

"Madam Pomfrey made me spend the night," Harry explained to her. "I'm feeling much better though."

Ron snorted into is juice. "You don't look it mate," he laughed. "You look like you got into a fight with a bewitched dresser or something."

"Really?" Harry said, touching his face gently. "Is it bad?"

"It's not that bad, it's-" Hermione said delicately.

"_Terrible_," Fred and George said together, cheerfully. They slid into the bench next to them, and set their bags down. Fred picked up a silver goblet and put in front of Harry's face. Harry took it from him and looked at his reflection. His left cheekbone was bruised, his lip was split and he had two black eyes. He grimiced.

"I can't believe you beat him up!" Neville squeaked. "That was really brave. I don't think I could of done it." Harry nodded in thanks, awkwardly and started to pile sausages onto his plate.

"How much trouble did you get into?" Ginny asked from a few seats down, where she was sitting with a blonde haired girl in Ravenclaw robes.

"Three weeks detention with Professor McGonagall. And a letter to my paren- Aunt and Uncle," he finished hurriedly.

"It's a good thing for once that they don't care what you do at Hogwarts," Neville said positively, not noticing the slip up. "My Gran would kill me."

"Really?" Harry gulped worriedly.

Neville shrugged. "That or be really proud of me… She's kind of confusing like that…"

"No punishment will ever be enough to top the feeling of watching that git getting the mickey beaten out of him!" George declared. "Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry's mouth twitched upwards slightly. "Yeah, I suppose."

George lifted his goblet and stood up. "To Lord Potter! Hero of the Halfbloods!" he said loudly. A group of sixth year Hufflepuff's turned around and laughed, a few lifting their goblets as well. Harry blushed scarlet and concentrated on his breakfast.

Fred stood up next to his twin. "Minder of the Muggle borns!"

"Cheers!" George said to his brother and they tapped their goblets together. He bent down and clinked Harry's and Ron's goblets. Fred leaned behind him and tapped glasses with the group of Hufflepuff's. Hermione scowled at Fred and George.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the group of Griffindor's. "I hope we're not celebrating the loss of one hundred points from Griffindor," she said dryly, staring at Fred and George.

"Of course not, Professor!" Fred said dramatically. "I'm wounded! How could you think that low of us?"

"We're celebrating the loss of a hundred points from Slytherin!" George added, happily.

She rolled her eyes. "Schedules," she said passing them out. Harry started scanning through his. _Who is Umbridge?_ He thought when he read the name next to his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "Oh and Mr. Potter, I expect to see you at 7:30 sharp, tonight. Don't be late." Harry nodded quickly and she walked farther down the table.

"What is Umbridge like?" Harry asked his friends.

"A nutter," Ron said.

"As usual," Hermione said. "She interrupted Dumbledore's feast speech so she could introduce herself… What day do we have her?"

Harry looked back down at his schedule. "Today. First double potions, then defense, double transfiguration and then divination.

Hermione nodded. "I have Ancient Runes instead of Divination," she explained. "We should probably go get our books together and head out." Harry looked longingly at his nearly uneaten plate of food.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"If you have any plans of continuing potions next semester, you will need at least an Exceeds Expectations," Snape drawled as he walked around the dark classrooms. "Those of you with no spattering of potions ability, had best study hard or find another career." Harry looked up expecting Snape to be glaring at him, but the professor was staring down at Neville. Neville gulped.

"Now pull out your books and open them to page 213. We will be working on the draught of peace. You will find everything you need in the storage cabinet. You have an hour and a half." Everyone's chairs scuffed against the floor as they stood up to pick up their ingredients. Harry got in line behind Pavarti Patil. He looked further down the line and saw Draco leaning on his crutches, moaning to Pansy Parkinson. _Git_, he thought. _It's not that bad_. Ron cut in line behind Harry, much to the dislike of the Slytherin behind him.

"No cuts," the Slytherin said roughly. "Get to the back of the line or else."

Ron shared a glance with Harry before turning around smiling. "Are you threatening me?" he said pompously. "I'm a prefect, you know. You'd better watch yourself." The Slythernin paled and took a step back. Ron turned back around happily. "This dumb badge is good for something, isn't it Harry?"

Harry laughed. "Be careful Hermione doesn't catch you doing that," he warned jokingly. "She'll have your head." They moved forward in the line.

"Have you seen Malfoy?" Ron asked pointing at him. "It's hilarious."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know."

When it was their turn, they collected the ingredients they needed and carried them back to their table. Harry flipped open his book to the correct page and started to read. "Merlin's pants, this looks difficult," Ron complained. "We're never going to pass this class with an Exceeeds Expectations."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said sarcastically. "That's the spirit." Ron laughed and grabbed a knife and a handful of beetle eyes. "Cut in halves to release the juices," Harry read from the book. Ron tried to cut it with the knife but it slipped out of his grasp and flew into the air, smacking into the back of Neville's head a few seats away.

"Sorry Neville," he called out.

Neville smiled. "It's alright, I think I did the same thing to Pansy Parkinson." Ron laughed and returned his attention to their potion.

"You are quite capable of cutting your own ingredients Mr. Malfoy!" Snape called from across the room. Draco looked up surprised as Crabbe sliced his mandrake root.

An hour later Harry and Ron sat over their potion, tired and sweaty. Harry looked around at everyone else's potions and sighed. Hermione's was silver, which meant theirs was supposed to be silver. He looked at their potion defeated. It was a moldy green color and it bubbled. "We're doomed," Ron moaned. Snape walked up behind them. Ron and Harry gulped as he looked in their cauldron.

"Did you put in your lacewing flies Potter?"

Harry looked over at his pile of flies and groaned. "No."

Snape gave him a look. "Pay more attention," he said before walking on. Harry and Ron shared a confused glance. _Is that it?_ Harry thought to himself. _No below the belt comments, no insults? _He watched Snape as he graded other students potions, perplexed. He snapped at Neville and ignored Hermione. _He is acting normal to everyone but me-,_ Snape started yelling at Malfoy. _Or not._

"Are you trying to blow up this room, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said irritably. "Ten points from Slytherin for that useless sludge." Malfoy gawked. "Class dismissed."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Merlin, this place is hideous," Ron muttered under his breath as they walked in. Harry nodded his head in agreement. Dozens of ceramic plates lined the walls, emblazoned with meowing cats moving around. Harry and Ron sat awkwardly onto the furry carnation colored chairs. "This place is almost as bad as Trelawny's room."

Harry pulled out his defense textbook, a piece of parchment and the quick notes quill his mother gave him for his birthday. _Thank goodness_, he thought to himself. His right arm and wrist was in a muggle cast, and he was no good at writing with his left. Hermione sat down next to Neville at the table in front of them.

"You're going to have to let me borrow that sometime," Ron said pointing at his quill.

"You can copy the notes later if you want," Harry said.

"Wicked. I hope this Umbridge isn't as big of a quack as she looked last night."

"What happened last night?" Harry asked.

"She interrupted Dumbledore to give a speech," Ron told him, rolling his eyes. "She works for the Ministry of Magic, Fudge's right hand I think."

"Great," Harry said morosely, leaning back in his chair. "Just what I need."

"Cheer up mate, you just got off to a bad start," Ron said as the office door opened. The students stopped talking, and watched the Professor carefully as she walked down the steps. She was a plump woman, Harry noticed, and short, with short hair as well. She was wearing a pink set of wizard robes that made her almost blend in to the pink classroom.

"Good morning class!" She said cheerfully, picking up a piece of chalk.

"Good morning professor," everyone said dully.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Dolores Umbridge, Professor Umbridge to all of you." She walked slowly over to the chalkboard. The piece of chalk in her hand rose up and started to write on the board. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination," she said sweetly. "More commonly known as O.W.L's! Now the Ministry of Magic has noticed some severe holes in your education. I am happy to tell you that is problem is now to rectified. During this school year we will embark on a journey of carefully structured and theory centered learning. I am here to properly teach you what you need to know to pass your examinations in a safe and welcoming environment. In this Ministry approved class we have three goals. Does anyone know what they might be?" Everyone looked at Hermione, expecting her to. She shook her head and folded her arms. "No one? Very well." She tapped the chalkboard and the chalk started writing again.

_Class Goals:_

_Understanding the principles of defensive magic._

_Learning when to use defensive magic ._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in context necessary for practical use._

"Now does everyone have a copy of the text?" Everyone nodded. "Now I'd like you to read the first chapter in class and then we will discuss." With that she sat down in her poofy pink chair. Harry and Ron exchanged glances before opening up their books. Harry suffered through the first few pages before giving up. It was the most boring thing he'd ever read. Professor Binn's was a slapstick comedian compared to the text. Bored, he looked over to Ron who sat doodling on his text. When he looked to the table next to him he gave a jolt of surprise.

Hermione sat with pursed lips at her desk with one hand held up in the air, and the other resting on her unopened book. Harry gently nudged Ron to show him. Ron looked up quickly at Harry. He nudged his head in Hermione's direction and Ron bent forward to see. Ron's jaw dropped and he gave Harry an amazed look. Sensing that something interesting was going on, within a few minutes the rest of the class raised their heads to watch Hermione try and catch Professor Umbridge's eye.

Realizing that no one was going to continue reading until Hermione was dealt with, Umbridge asked "Did you have any questions about the text?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not about the text professor."

"Well we are reading right now," Umbridge said with a false smile. "I will answer your questions after class-"

"I have a question about your class goals," Hermione said quickly before she could be stopped. "I don't see anything in the course goals about practicing defensive spells!"

Professor Umbridge gave out a high pitched laugh. "Why, child, I cannot fathom any reason you would need to use spells in my class. Surely you're not expecting to be attacked during my class?"

"So we're not going to use magic?" Ron asked loudly.

"Students must raise their hands before speaking in my class. What is your name?"

"Ron Weasley," he said raising his hand. Umbridge turned around in an attempt ignored him but Harry and Hermione both raised their hands as well.

"What, Mrs. Granger."

"Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Tell me Mrs. Granger. Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert?" Hermione shook her head.

"Well then I'm afraid you are not qualified to dictate the terms of my classroom. Wizards and Witches much older and wiser than you have created our new lesson plan. You will be learning about defensive spells in a safe, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" Harry asked hotly. "If we're going to be attacked it isn't going to be risk free!"

"_Hand,_ Mr. Potter!" She snapped. Harry thrust it into the air, and she deftly ignored it. Dean raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr.?" Umbridge sighed.

"Thomas, Dean Thomas."

"Harry had it right, didn't he? If we're going to be attacked it won't be-"

"Do you expect to be attacked during my class, Mr. Thomas?" Umbridge asked shrilly.

"No, but-"

"I have no desire to criticize the way things have been run here at Hogwarts," she said with a false smile. "But you all have been exposed to some extremely irresponsible wizards. Not to mention disgusting half breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean said angrily. "He was the best teacher we ever had!"

"You have been exposed to potentially lethal spells that are highly inappropriate for your age group. You my dears, have been frightened into thinking you will meet dark attacks every other day!"

"No we haven't!" Hermione said.

"It is my understanding that your previous teacher not only performed illegal curses, he did so on you! And the professor before him-"

"He was a bloodly maniac, wasn't he?" Ron said.

Dean nodded. "But we learned loads."

"Enough!" She screeched. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than enough to get you through your examinations. Which is what your Hogwarts education is about, is it not?"

Pavarti raised her hand. "Won't we have to use the spells on our O.W.L's?"

"As long as you have studied the theory well enough, there is no reason you shouldn't be able under controlled examination conditions."

"Without ever practicing them before?" Pavarti asked incredulously. "Are you saying that the first time we get to use the spells is during our exams?"

"I reapeat, Ms. Patil, if you study the theory well enough-"

Harry stood up. "What good is theory going to be in the real world?"

"There's no one waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah? How about Lord Voldemort?" Harry said mockingly. Several people in the class flinched at the name. "I'm sure he'd never attack children."

"Ten points from Griffindor, Mr. Potter," Umbridge snapped at him. "That is enough. Take your seat." Harry flopped down in his chair angrily, and the class quieted down. "Let me make something clear to all of you," she said dangerously. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He was never dead!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"If you speak up one more time in my class, Mr. Potter , you won't be in it much longer!" She yelled at him. She turned around to compose herself. "You've been told that this dark wizard is at large. _This is a lie._"

"IT IS NOT A LIE! I SAW HIM, I FOUGHT HIM."

"DETENTION, Mr. Potter! Five o' clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie_. The ministry guarantees that there is no dark wizard wandering Europe. If someone is alarming you with lies, do not listen to them. Now kindly return to your reading." She sat down into her chair and returned to her paperwork.

Harry slowly stood up, his hands in fists. Everyone in the class watched him. Hermione grabbed the sleeve of his robe to pull him back down, but Harry pushed her hand away. "Mate, what are you doing?" Ron whispered.

"So according to you professor, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, then?" Harry asked boldly. Several students gasped. No one knew what had happened that night but Ron and Hermione.

Umbridge looked up from her paperwork, and gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Cedric Diggory's death was a terrible accident."

"It was murder!" He clenched his fists, and unclenched them, trying to calm himself down. "Voldemort killed him. You know it, the ministry knows it. Cornelius Fudge is just to afraid to admit it, so he'd rather run away with his tail between his legs!"

"I will have no more disruptions from you, Mr. Potter," she said coldly, handing him a slip. "Take this to Professor McGonagall. Now." Harry tore the piece of paper out of her hand and stomped out of the room, pausing only to grab his book bag. He slammed the door behind him. Ron and Hermione watched him leave with gaping mouths.

As soon as he closed the door, the adrenaline coursing through his veins disappeared and was replaced by a cold dread. He stopped. What did he just do? He asked himself. He stuffed the letter into his pocket with shaking hands and took a deep breath. Why did he keep losing control like this? All the time? He just felt so… so angry.

He turned and headed down the hall towards McGonagall's office. She was going to kill him. This time he knew she was going to send him back to Grimmauld Place. Would they expel him this time? For once he was looking forward to leaving Hogwarts. This was the worst start of the semester he'd ever had. Two sets of detentions, a fight, and an argument with a professor. _Wait till my parents hear about this…_ He gulped. What would they do when they found out? Neville said his grandmother would likely kill him. Ron's mom definitely would. He made a right and continued walking. He had always only had the Dursleys, they didn't care about what he did at Hogwarts, as long they could punish him. He had never wondered what they would think about his behavior. But his parents? He had been with them for little over a month and he'd done all of this.

When he reached the end of the hall, he cautiously opened the door to the transfiguration classroom, unsure if there was a class going on. Professor McGonagall sat at her desk writing something. The door creaked and she looked up. "What now, Potter?" she sighed. Harry didn't say anything, and handed her the note, hanging his head. She reached out and took it, unfolding the paper before reading. "Another weeks detention?" she said looking down at the note. "Sit down Potter," she said gently, setting the note down. Harry looked up surprised. He was expecting her to tear him to pieces. Awkwardly he sat on the chair she conjured up. "You need to be careful around that woman. Shouting at her and demanding that You-know-who is back is a very good way to get on her bad side. Do you know where she's from, Potter?"

Harry nodded meekly. "The Ministry."

"Yes. And can you guess to whom she is reporting to?"

"Fudge?" She nodded.

"Yes. There are many in the order who would not have me tell you this, but you need to know. Cornelius Fudge thinks you and Dumbledore are creating an army to rise up against him."

Harry snorted. "That is the most preposterous-"

"Yes it is. But not to him. He's sent Umbridge here to stop that from happening. She is a very dangerous woman. Getting into a fight with her might cost you more than detention and house points."

"But professor I was telling the truth!"

"This isn't about truth and lies, Potter! This is about controlling yourself and keeping your head down. Don't do anything to upset her." Harry nodded. "Now I found out what Mr. Malfoy said, Potter. If he says anything of the sort again, you send him to me _in one piece_. I will not have any more trouble from you this term, is that clear?"

"Yes Professor. What am I to do tonight?"

"Professor Umbridge is going to have to wait in line to get you for detention. I claimed you first. What is your next class?"

"Here," he said.

"Very well, finish doing your assigned Defense work. Oh and when you leave," she said pointing a finger at him, "we had a long discussion about your behavior that involved me threatening to hang you from your toes in an abandoned broom closet. Clear?"

Harry gave a small smile. "Yes, professor."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Harry said tiredly to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who smiled and pulled the lever back. He climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. Fred and George sat at a table against the wall with a line of first years in front of them. He turned to go upstairs, when Hermione spotted him. "How was detention, Harry?" she asked looking up from her transfiguration book.

Harry shrugged and walked over to where she was sitting. "It was alright. She made me clean her classroom. What's up with the twins?"

Hermione huffed. "They're experimenting their new line of products. I told them to stop, but they won't listen."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Well I'm going to head up for the night. It's been a long day." She smiled and wished him goodnight.

When he climbed the stairs to the fifth year dormitory, he could hear hushed voices. He opened the door to find Seamus talking to Dean. "Hey Harry!" Dean said quickly. Seamus stopped talking and turned around to hang up a poster. Harry looked at them suspiciously as he set his book bag down on his bed. _Were they talking about him just now?_ He thought irritably.

"Hey Dean," he said, remembering McGonagall's warning to stay out of trouble. "How was your summer?"

"Alright," Dean said taking off his red and gold tie. "Better than Seamus's at least."

"What happened?" Neville asked, entering their dorm room.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts," Seamus said flatly, turning around to face Harry. "Because of you."

"Because of me?" Harry asked affronted.

"Yah you. Dumbledore too."

"Your mom's been reading the Daily Prophet, hasn't she?" Harry guessed, crossing his arms. "She believes what they're saying about me and Dumbledore, then?"

"Pretty much," Seamus shrugged. Harry shook his head angrily and went into the bathroom to change.

"My gran says the Daily Prophet is what's going downhill, not Dumbledore and Harry," Harry heard Neville say through the door as he changed. Harry felt a flush of gratitude towards him. "If Dumbledore says You-know-who is back, then he's back."

Harry emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas. He sat onto his bed and pulled out the book on the Potter family his dad had given him.

Seamus looked up at him. "What happened that night?" he said hesitantly. "With Diggory?"

"Why don't you go read the Daily Prophet? They'll tell you what you need to know. That's where your mother get's her information." Ron walked into the dormitory and gave them a confused look.

Seamus sat up in bed angrily. "Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

"What's going on?" Ron said.

"He made a go at my mother!" Seamus said.

"She's calling me a liar!"

"Woah, look. Calm down both of you," Ron said taking a step back.

"You can't believe that you-know-who is back, can you Ron?" Seamus asked.

"I do believe him," Ron said and tapped his prefect badge. "Now lay off of him or I'll give you detention." Seamus scowled, and closed his covers angrily. Harry nodded his thanks to Ron and lay down. He closed his covers and opened the book.

**One more Chapter Down! Many more to go. Note that I used the book for the run in with Professor Umbridge, so I can't take any credit for it.**

**I have a contest for you guys. The 100th reviewer to this story will receive a special excerpt from this story that has yet to take place. Hint: it will be from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. You must be a member, because I need a way to send it to you (I will personal message you with the excerpt). If the 100th review goes to someone not a member, the "prize" will go to the 101st, so on and so forth. Thanks for all the support so far everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Dreams**

"Harry!" Harry looked up from his book, but there was no one there. "Harry are you there?" he heard it call to him again from his trunk. _The mirror!_ He thought and bent over to pull his trunk out from under his bed. "Hey look Lils, the French National Quidditch team beat a game against the Greek Geraniums!" he heard his father say as he opened the trunk. "What?" his mother said. "I can see it in the mirror," he replied. Harry lifted the Quidditch magazine off the mirror and held it up. "Ah there you are- ughh." James crunched up his nose.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked worriedly.

Harry touched his bruised face. "I'm alright. It's not that bad," he shrugged.

"So the letter was true then," James said smirked. "You've been putting Slytherin's in their place. Malfoy's no less!"

Lily smacked her husband on the back of the head. "James!"

"I mean, that was very bad… Don't do it again Harry," his father corrected quickly with a wink. Harry returned to his bed, drew the curtains and cast a silencing spell, so no one could hear them.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Typical Malfoy," he said. "He's always spewing rude comments. I didn't plan to hit him, I don't know what came over me."

"What did he say?" James asked. Harry bit his lip and glanced at his mother. "It doesn't matter. Just stuff. Professor McGonagall gave me three weeks detention. It won't happen again. Well, the fighting, at least," he added dryly.

Lily gave him a small smile. "How's school so far?"

"Terrible," Harry groaned. "Fred and George keep calling me Lord Potter every time they see me, and it's wearing off on a bunch of older years. Everywhere I've gone today, someone has called me 'hero of the halfbloods' or 'minder of the muggleborns.'" Harry rubbed his sore face. "It's so embarrassing. Seamus is convinced me and Dumbledore are liars. Snape is acting super weird, our new defense teacher is a git and she gave me another week of detention."

"Okay piece by piece here," James said. "First things first. You should prank the twins. It will probably teach them to leave you alone, and brighten your spirits! Kill two stones with one bird!"

Lily sighed. "Two birds with one stone James. And no he shouldn't go pranking the twins to leave him alone. He already has a month of detention, he doesn't need anymore!"

James shrugged. "I always wondered why that phrase didn't sound right. It's a shame you don't have my old cloak Harry… I really need to see about getting that back from Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore gave to me first year," Harry told him.

James brightened. "There you go! What's second?"

"Seamus thinks I lied about Voldemort," Harry said flatly.

"Prank him too!"

Lily snatched the mirror away from him. "Don't listen to your father, Harry. Pranking is not the answer to life's problems." Harry nodded with a smile. "What else were you saying is wrong dear?"

"Snape is acting really… odd," Harry said confused.

"Professor Snape," she chided gently. "What do you mean odd?"

"Is he being a git to you?" he heard James say. "If he is, you tell me and I'll take care of him." Lily shot him a dark look.

"No he's not being a git," Harry said to his father. "That's the weird part. He usually is, but he wasn't today. He spent the class picking on Draco. He didn't even say anything when my potion almost blew up!"

"Severus is not as cold hearted as you think Harry," Lily told him. "We used to be friends when we were children. He's probably shook up about us coming back, just like you. Who knows, maybe he got sick of listening to that Malfoy boy too."

"He has friends?" Harry asked incredulously. James started laughing.

"Is that all you got out of that?" Lily sighed.

Harry shook his head. "No, but it was the most interesting part."

"You're just as bad as your father." She shook her head.

James took possession of the mirror again. "So what's up with your defense teacher? And more detention?"

"Her name is Umbridge, she works for the ministry," Harry said hotly.

"The ministry is interfering at Hogwarts?" James asked. He shared a meaningful glance with Lily. "That can't be good."

"It isn't. She's convinced we only need to know the theory behind defensive magic not any spells or counter curses."

"Just theory?" Lily asked incredulously. "That won't do you any good in the real world."

"I know! I told her that! Then she asked who we would need to protect ourselves from. She called me a liar!"

"Harry," Lily warned. "If the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, then you need to be careful."

"Your mother's right," James said. "She'll be looking for a reason to get rid of you."

"I know, McGonagall said something like that."

"Listen to her," Lily said simply. "It doesn't matter if this Umbridge believes you or not. You know what really happened, and so do Ron and Hermione, and us, and Sirius, and Remus, and everyone else in the Order. The people that matter know your telling the truth, and that's all that really matter. Ignore her goading, it will only cause you trouble."

Harry leaned back against the head board in defeat. "I'll try."

"That's all we ask," James said. "But it's not why we called."

"We wanted to let you in on what's going on," Lily continued.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry," James said calmly. Harry gave him a disbelieving stare.

"The Order is pretty sure that Voldemort knows we're back," he said bluntly. "We've been keeping tabs on known death-eaters lately. Kingsley caught McNaire asking an unforgiveable about wandlore-" Lily gave him a wary glare. "And Remus says Lucious Malfoy's been snooping around Knockturn Alley with books."

"With that in mind," Lily said delicately, "we've decided to come out in the open."

"There's no point hiding behind the curtains, if he already knows," James said.

"But won't it be dangerous?" Harry said worriedly.

Lily game him a warm smile. "We'll be fine. We've dealt with him before." Harry gave her a sour look.

"That doesn't count," James sighed. "We put out trust in the wrong person."

"I know, I just- do you have to?"

"Sirius deserves his freedom Harry. And it's the right thing to do," Lily said simply.

"There is another war brewing out there. Your mother and I are not willing to sit on the side lines hiding, while others put their lives at risk for us."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I'd do the same," he admitted reluctantly. "Do you have a plan?"

"Dumbledore suggested going to the ministry to clear Sirius," James told him. "They'll run a whole bunch of tests to make sure it's us. We're still deciding on what to tell them."

"Has Dumbledore figured it out? Why you guys are back?

"For some reason your wand linked with Voldemort's that night in the graveyard," Lily said hesitantly. Harry could tell she wasn't telling the truth but didn't say anything.

"Is it because our wands are brothers?" He asked them.

James looked surprised. "So you know about that, then?"

"Olivander told me when I got my wand in Diagon Alley," Harry explained.

"He knew, and he still gave it to you?" Lily asked aghast.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Lils," James quoted. "Wand lore is a finicky thing. My dad had a friend who was a wand maker in Switzerland. Whenever he talked about wands, he talked about them like they had feelings. Completely bat-shit, but he studied wands for almost a century before he opened his shop."

"But why did it have to choose him?"

Harry pushed back his hair and tapped his scar. "We're connected somehow. I don't know why. I can speak Parsletongue, I can sense when he's near, and I can see into his head when I sleep."

"What do you mean you can see him in your dreams?" James asked urgently.

Harry shrugged. "I can see what he's doing sometimes. It's sporadic though, like when he's really angry. He does know you picked me up from the Dursleys, he just isn't sure it's really you. Pettigrew has been watching me all summer, keeping tabs on me for Voldemort. He saw you and told him. Most of the death eaters think it's a trick, but Voldemort's suspicious. He sent Mr. Malfoy to figure it out."

"Harry," Lily said gently. "That's not good. How long have you been having these dreams?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Since last summer."

"Don't put stock into what you see, Harry," James told him. "We'll talk to Dumbledore and figure out a way to stop this. But until then, do everything you can to keep from having them if you can. If you do, tell us or Dumbledore immediately."

"We'll be at the ministry soon, so try and prepare yourself," Lily said.

James nodded in agreement. "Get some sleep. We'll call you soon."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!" He yelled back. A red light burst out of his wand and collided Voldemort's green spell. Out of nowhere, their wands linked together. Harry felt his wand vibrate, as Voldemort's spell slid closer. Using everything he had, he willed his spell forward. He watched, as in slow motion, as the red light pushed its way closer to the tall, pale man in front of him._

_ A blue smoke started to emit from Voldemort's wand. The dark wizard looked at it in surprise it started to take form. Harry recognized the old groundskeeper from his dreams. Several more forms materialized out of the smoke and started to drift towards him. A man with messy black hair and thick glasses as well as a woman with long red hair and almond shaped eyes stopped besides him .His heart leapt in his chest when he recognized them."Mom? Dad?"_

_ The man nodded. "Listen carefully," he said quickly. "We can distract him, but only for a moment."_

_ "You must get back to the portkey!" his mother urged. He nodded quickly, instantly trusting them._

_ Cedric floated over to him. "Will you take my body back? To my father?"_

_ Harry nodded again, holding on tight to his wand as his spell continued gaining ground."It's time!" The man said._

_ "Let go Harry! Let go!" Harry took a deep breath and cut the connection. The smoke figures rushed in on Voldemort blinding him momentarily. Harry lunged over to Cedric's body, grabbed the portkey and disappeared with a POP!"_

Harry shot up in bed, panting. He rubbed his burning scar and tried to take a deep, calming breath. The dream replayed itself in his head, leaving him with an uneasy feeling. His parents coming back had something to do with what happened when his wand linked with Voldemort's. They knew what it was, he could tell last night when he brought it up. _If no one was going to tell me, then I'll find out for myself!_ He thought to himself indignantly.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sirius was munching on a biscuit and reading the Daily Prophet when James entered the kitchen. "Morning Padfoot," he yawned.

"Morning," Sirius said cheerfully. "You talk to Harry last night?" James nodded. "So it's true he popped Draco Malfoy?"

"Apparently the Malfoy boy said something to him and he lost it," James explained.

"What did he say? It's not like Harry to get into a fight. Voldemort not included. He usually tries to ignore Malfoy."

"I don't know," James sighed, slumping into the chair next to him. "He wouldn't say. Why wouldn't he tell us?"

Sirius licked his fingers. "He's a really resilient kid, Prongs. He's gone almost his entire life without anyone to confide in. You can't expect him to just spill his guts now that your back."

James grabbed a biscuit off the plate at the center of the table and bit into it vehemently. He talks to you. And Moony too." He gestured at Remus who had just walked in.

"What about me?" He asked, pouring a cup of coffee.

"He's upset because Harry wouldn't tell him what Malfoy said to make him punch him," Sirius said.

"They got into a fight?" Remus asked. James nodded and proceeded to tell him about the letter from McGonagall and what Harry had told him the night before. "Did you ever stop and think that Malfoy said something about you or Lily, James? And that he might not want to repeat it?"

"Well… no I didn't."

"Draco Malfoy has a foul mouth and an obsession with blood status. Just like his father, but with less finesse." Remus sat down at the table and offered cups to James and Sirius. "I doubt it's because he doesn't trust you."

"No wonder they hired you as a teacher," James teased. "Know it all." Remus rolled his eyes and unfurled Sirius's paper.

"We've been here longer, Prongs," Sirius said, picking up another biscuit. "He's known Remus longer, and likes me more! Give him some time and he'll of known me longer and like you more. All long time, but time." He gave James a wide grin and stuffed it in his mouth.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry and Ron were sitting at a circular table by the hearth when Hermione came through the portrait hole. Harry reached over and cleaned parchment and books off a portion of the table for her. "Thanks, Harry," she said setting her bad down on the table by his elbow. "What homework are you guys doing?"

"Divination dream charts," Harry said bored.

"I told you should have taken Muggle Studies instead," she said.

"But then we would have to actually do work," Ron joked, dipping his quill into an ink jar. "All you have to do is write about different ways for Harry to die and you get an A."

"Thanks Ron."

"What!" Ron said pointing at Harry's chart. "Eaten by a mandrake, hit by lightning on your broom. You're doing it too!"

"Eaten by a mandrake?" Harry said to himself, toying with the idea. "Not bad. Eaten by a mandrake," he commanded his quick-notes quill. The quill jumped up and scribbled in _eaten by a mandrake_ on the chart.

Hermione pulled out her potions book and a spare piece of parchment. "When do you go back to Madam Pomfrey to get that off?" she asked pointing at his arm cast.

Harry shrugged. "A few more weeks. What do you know about wands, Hermione?"

"Not much," she told him. "It's a really confusing area of study. Why?"

Harry glanced around the common room, making sure no one was in earshot. "I talked to my mom and dad last night," he said quietly. "They said that them coming back had something to do with happened when my wand linked with Voldemort's. They wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Why wouldn't they say?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. They obviously don't want to tell me, though. And I guess they plan on revealing themselves to the Ministry. The Order has been snooping on death eaters, and it's clear they're trying to figure out how my parents came back too."

"Well, when they reveal themselves, we'll find out right?" Ron asked simply.

"Of course not!" Hermione said. "They would have to be daft to tell Fudge what really happened. They'll probably come up with something clever, and try to throw You-Know-Who off their trail."

"Hermione's right," Harry said to Ron. "Dad said they were planning their excuse."

"I suppose we could go to the library, and do some research," she said. "But I doubt what you're looking for would be anywhere but the restricted section."

Harry shrugged. "I figured as much. I told them about the dreams I've been having about Voldemort too."

"What did they say?" Ron asked.

"They got really freaked out. Told me to try and keep them from happening. It was weird," he said shaking his head. "They said they were going to talk to Dumbledore about it." Hermione nodded in agreement with his parents and started to work on homework.

Alright! We're at 87 reviews so far. Thank you everyone for the support! Don't forget the contest! the 100th reviewer will get a snippet from way later on in this story. What questions will it answer, I wonder?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The High Inquisitor

Congrats to Accio Gold for being the 100th reviewer. I've sent you the snippet via personal messenger. If you all want me to keep setting goals and giving away the snippets, just let me know!

**Three Weeks Later:**

Harry sat down at the Griffindor table, scratching his newly healed wrist. "Hey Harry," Ginny said. "How's the wrist?"

He bent it back and forth for her to see. "Much better. I got the cast off just now."

"I guess since your back to normal now, we can't call you lord Potter anymore, right?" She joked, pouring a cup of milk.

Harry took a bite out a piece of bacon. "Yeah. How about just Harry now."

"Alright, _just Harry,_" she laughed, and pushed her hair behind her ear. Harry grinned, watching her.

"Hey Gin," Ron yawned, plopping onto the bench next to him. "Harry! You got that muggle thing off your wrist!"

"It's a cast," Hermione said, sitting on Harry's other side. "Not a _muggle thingy_. Honestly Ron, how many times do I have to tell you?" Ron rolled his eyes and started scooping oatmeal into a bowl. Hermione looked farther down the table at Fred and George, with a long line of first years in front of them."They're doing it again!" She said with a scowl. "I told them to stop!"

"Just leave it be, Hermione," Ron said. "They aren't going to listen to us."

"They'll probably go underground," Ginny agreed. "Better to let them do their experiments where you can watch them."

Hermione frowned at the idea and shook her head. "I don't like it," she said simply. A brown and tan owl landed by her arm, a newspaper in its claws. She paid the owl and it flew off. "But I suppose your right, Ginny. There's no telling what they could do," she said, unfolding the newspaper.

"Hey Potter!" Angelina Johnson said walking over. "Don't forget, tryouts are Wednesday. I want the whole team there!"

"Uh… I have detention until next week with Umbridge," Harry told her.

Her smile turned into a scowl. "You're kidding?" He shook his head. "You'll talk to her. Offer to do another extra week of detention if that's what it takes, Potter." She turned around and stomped off.

"Sheesh," Ron said. "She's worse than-" Hermione gasped. "What is it?" He asked, leaning over.

With shaky hands, she passed the newspaper to him. Ron's face grew pale and he passed it to Harry. Figuring it was about his parents, Harry looked down at the paper.

"What is it then?" Ginny asked.

_**Dolores Umbridge named High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Ministry bid for educational reform**_

Harry read out the title, stunned. "What does that mean Hermione?"

"It doesn't sound good, whatever it is," Ron said quietly.

"Keep reading it Harry," Hermione told him.

"_Ms. Umbridge, a Ministry employee and Hogwarts professor was appointed to the first ever high inquisitor at the school last night. The position will give the Ministry unprecedented power over how the school is run. 'The Minister has been growing uneasy with the teaching techniques going on at Hogwarts for some time,' One of the Minister's assistants, Percy Weasley revealed-"_

"That manky git!" Ron spat. Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"_He has been listening to concerned families in the past few months, who feel anxious about the path the school is taking,'" _Harry continued._ "This is not the first move Fudge has made for educational reform. Educational decree number 22 was passed early last month, allowing the Ministry hire a professor for the school in the event the Headmaster is unable to fill the post. 'That is how Dolores Umbridge came by the appointment of Hogwarts professor," Weasley explained last night. "Dumbledore was unable to find a teacher for the position. From our reports, Ms. Umbridge has been an immediate success at the school and has hit the ground running. She has revolutionized the teaching of Defense of the Dark Arts in just a few short weeks.'_

_When asked about the new decree (Educational Decree no. 23) Weasley told us, 'is just the next phase in the Minister's plan to correct the falling standards at the school.' As High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge will be charged with inspecting her fellow instructors, to ensure Ministry standards._

_Many parents have expressed their support of Cornelius Fudge's stance on education. Among them, Lucius Malfoy talked to the Prophet after the historical decision took place. 'As a father to a Hogwarts student myself, I have been very worried about many of Dumbledore's actions of late. This new law will help keep his eccentricities at a minimum.' Some of the Headmaster's eccentricities, such as hiring werewolf Remus Lupin, a half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, as well as ex-head Auror Moody who was relieved of his position earlier this month, have been put into question._

_However, not everyone is happy about Ms. Umbridge's new appointment. 'This is just another of Fudge's ridiculously stupid attempt's to discredit Albus Dumbeldore!' Augusta Longbottom told us. Mrs. Longbottom has further called for Fudge's immediate removal as Minister of Magic, but whether or not others agree with her remains to be seen."_

"This is terrible!" Hermione said loudly, causing a few Ravenclaws to look over. "How could they Dumbledore allow this?"

"I don't think he had any choice," Ron said, grimly. "At least now we know why we got stuck with the hag.

"It's bullshit," Ginny huffed. "Neville's grandmother was right. Fudge just wants to get rid of Dumbledore. Someone needs to kick that man out of office!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry stood outside Umbridge's office hesitantly. _It's only a week_, he tried to reason with himself. _Just keep your head down and your mouth shut. It will be over soon enough._ He took a deep breath and, ignoring the growing worry in his gut, knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard her call sweetly through the door. Gulping, he twisted the handle and opened the door. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Right on time."

"Hello professor," he said, trying and failing to sound respectful. She either didn't catch the tone in his voice or was ignoring it, because she just gave him a false smile and gestured him to sit down on the puffy pink armchair on the other side of her desk. Harry sat down gingerly and looked around her office quietly.

The entire reminded him of their defense classroom. She had more magical kitten plates hanging on the cream walls, and although the room had a cheerful , cozy look to it, Harry couldn't help but notice how un-cozy it felt. He could still remember Remus's grindylow and the foe-glass and sneakescope from false-moody's office. Umbridge gave a little cough, snapping him to attention.

"Yes Professor?" He asked.

"Pull out some parchment, Mr. Potter. I will have you writing lines tonight," she said sweetly, opening her desk drawer. Harry pulled out a spare piece of parchment, his quill and a bottle of ink. "I have a special quill here for you Mr. Potter," she said, gesturing for him to put his quill away. "It doesn't need any ink either. Harry shrugged to himself and put his quill and ink away. She handed him the quill. "I want you to write _I must not tell lies._"

"How many lines am I supposed to write, Professor?" Harry asked darkly, biting his tongue.

She gave him an innocent smile. "As many at it takes for the message to… _sink in._"

Harry looked down at the parchment, took another deep breath and started writing the prescribed lines. He noticed the strange ink, but did not think about the red hue. _Mouth shut and head down,_ he reminded himself once again. _Just act like you're sitting with Uncle Vernon. Do what she says and keep from getting into more trouble._ His hand started to itch terribly. "_Remember what mom said._" He stopped to scratch his increasingly irritated right hand before continuing. Within a dozen lines the back of his hand started to become red and raw. A few dozen later, his hand seared in pain. He grimiced and watched as the words _I must not tell lies_ etched themselves on his hand. Surprised he looked down at his parchment and realized the ink on it was his own blood.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked happily, looking up from a pile of essays.

Harry looked up and saw the evil glint in her eye. "No professor, everything's fine." With a determined look, Harry continued to write lines, ignoring the searing pain in his hand.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There's nothing in here particularly useful," Hermione sighed, closing the book and adding it to the pile of discarded books.

"Nothing?" Harry asked, looking up from his own book.

She shook her head. "Not what you're looking for at least."

"What _are_ we looking for?" Ron asked as he read the spines of books on the shelf. "We don't even know."

Harry shrugged. "All my parents said is that Voldemort's wand connecting with mine meant something. There's something more they aren't telling me about it."

"Let's start at the beginning," Hermione decided. She went through her discard pile and pulled out a book with a bright blue cover. She flipped it open and ruffled through the pages. "There are three basic laws of wands," she read aloud. "First, a wand will always choose the witch or wizard it will work with best. Second, a wand who has chosen its user will create a bond between user and wand. Each will teach one another, and learn from the other in return. Thirdly, A witch or Wizard may channel his magical energy through any wand, no matter the wands owner, but will not work as well as a bonded magical pair."

"Huh?" Ron asked blankly.

She rolled her eyes. "I can use your wand, and you can use mine, but the magic won't be as powerful."

"No I got that one. The other one."

"What Ollivander always says, _the wand chooses the wizard_. So once a wand finds it's wizard, it learns from them?" Harry said, looking at Hermione to see if he was right.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. That's why our wands get more comfortable the longer we have them. It learns what spells you like most, and-" she looked down at the book and read a little more. "It looks like they memorize those spells to make them easier to conjure."

"Is there anything in there about a spell to make wands spit out old spells?" Harry asked his friend.

"I don't know. You might be able to ask Professor McGonagall about it."

"No, she won't tell me," Harry said. "Chances are she'll just tell my parents I'm snooping around about it. Same for Dumbledore."

"What about Professor Flitwick?" Ron said, from the next isle of books over. "I don't think he's a member of the-"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione said loudly together. Ron blushed at the slip.

Madam Pince glided over to them with an angry look on her face. "What's all this ruckus about?" She asked harshly.

"Sorry Madam Pince. It won't happen again," Hermione told the upset librarian.

"This is your only warning," she warned them. "Any more disturbances and I will kick you out for the rest of the week." She gave them another dirty look, before heading to a table of giggling third years. Once they saw her coming towards them, they suddenly fell silent and buried their heads into their books.

"Ron! Be careful!" Hermione chastised quietly.

"Sorry," he said, guiltily. He sat down next to Harry and grabbed a book off the top of the stack. "But you might be able to ask Professor Flitwick. He is the charms professor. If someone was to know a spell like that, it would be him."

"Not a bad idea," Harry agreed. "Anything else in that book we don't know, Hermione?"

She flipped through the pages, looking for something interesting. "No not really. Unless you're looking for the meaning of magical cores or- Harry, what's on your hand?"

Harry held out his left hand for her to see. "Nothing, why?" He said quickly, stuffing his other under the table. He had been hoping no one would notice.

She gave him a curious look. "No Harry, your other hand," she said slowly. Harry groaned to himself, before revealing his injured hand. "Merlin's beard Harry!" she gasped. "Did Umbridge do that to you?"

Harry nodded stiffly. "It's not that bad," he said.

"Blimey Harry," Ron told him. "She used a blood quill on you! Those have been illegal for decades. Especially at Hogwarts."

"You need to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said angrily. "That toad has to be stopped."

"Imagine what James and Lily will do to her when they find out," Ron laughed quietly.

Harry shook his head vigorously, and took his hand back. "They're not going to find out Ron," he demanded. "And neither is Dumbledore. This is between me and Umbridge. If I cry wolf, she'll win."

"For goodness sake Harry, it's not a game!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Not to you, Hermione. But it is to her!"

Madam Pince descended upon them from behind. "Out! All of you!" She whispered dangerously. "Don't let me catch so much as your noses back in this library for the next week! I am especially disappointed in you Ms. Granger! Now leave!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, hanging back as the rest of the class emptied the room. Ron and Hermione stopped to see what he was doing. He nodded to them and Hermione lead Ron out the door.

"Of course!" Professor Flitwick said happily, climbing down from his stack of books. "What can I help you with Mr. Potter?"

Harry leaned against the desk casually. "I was reading a book this morning about wands, and I came across the mention of a spell that can make a wand tell that magic it's done in the past. Is that possible?"

Flitwick gave him a suspicious look. "I never would have thought you would have an interest in wand lore, Mr. Potter."

"I'm not," Harry lied quickly. "Well- you see… There's this… Girl… Yah a girl! In Ravenclaw who is really into wand stuff and I wanted to- uh- impress her."

Flitwick giggled, his suspicion gone. He almost sighed in relief. "You wouldn't be talking about Ms. Chang would you?" Harry's face turned beet red. "I won't tell a soul, Mr. Potter, you have my word. But I must say, you have good taste! I was once in love with a Ravenclaw girl myself, in my days at Hogwarts. I was quite handsome back then, when I was much-" He saw the disturbed look on Harry's face and laughed. "Very well what spell was it?"

"The book said it could make a wand show it's prior spells," Harry repeated awkwardly, happy to have changed the topic.

Flitwick stroked his beard thoughtfully. "It is possible. They teach it in the Auror academy. But I'm afraid I don't know the spell. It's not a charm, that's for sure. I would suggest you ask Professor Umbridge, but you two don't seem to get along. Why don't you ask Ms. Granger? If anyone could figure it out, it would be her."

Harry tried not to look too disappointed. "Alright. Thank you Professor, I'll ask her. I have to get going, or I'll be late."

"Your welcome, Mr. Potter. And shall I say, good luck?" Flitwick winked at him. Harry blushed again, grabbed his books, and quickly headed for the door.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry climbed into the common room, just after midnight. Hermione sat at a red fluffy couch by the fire. Next to her, Ron had his head leaned back against the cough, snoring. Hermione looked up and, seeing him, lifted up a bowl. Perplexed, Harry walked toward her, cradling his aching hand. Harry slumped into an armchair next to them.

"Let me see your hand," Hermione said, holding out the small bowl.

"What is that?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"Essence of Murtlap," she said. "It will help take the sting out of your hand."

Harry took the bowl from her and stuck his hand inside. He moaned in relief, and leaned back into the armchair. "Thanks Hermione."

She smiled, looking over and slapping Ron on the shoulder. "Wake up, Ron!" she said. "Harry's back!"

Ron sat up, blearly eyed and yawned. "Harry! Your back!" Harry nodded. "You won't believe it! I made keeper!" He said excitedly.

Harry grinned. "I told you you would." Ron puffed out his chest.

"What did Professor Flitwick say earlier?" Hermione asked, closing the book laying on her lap.

"He didn't know the spell," Harry told her. "At least that's what he said. But he did say they use it in the Auror's office fairly often, though."

Hermione looked disappointed. "Who do we know in the Ministry who's not in the Order? She asked him.

"No one," Harry replied dryly.

Ron perked up. "Yes we do."

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Who?"

"Percy," he said simply.

"I thought Percy wasn't talking to anyone in your family," Harry said.

"He isn't. Not really at least." Harry raised his eyebrow. Ron looked away guiltily. "Don't get angry," he said sheepishly. "Percy sent me a letter the other day to congratulate me on making Prefect… and to convince me to stop being friends with you." Harry scowled. "He's completely mental, I ignored him of course." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"If he told you to stay away from me, why would he help us?" Harry asked, irritated.

"Because," Hermione said slowly, catching on to Ron's idea. "He doesn't know your still friends." Ron nodded happily. "That's _brilliant_, Ron!"

"I'm lost," Harry interjected.

"I can tell him we stopped hanging out and ask him about the spell as if it were for an essay or something. You know how he likes to be smarter than everyone else," Ron said quickly.

"But he doesn't work in the Auror office," Harry said.

"He has to know everything, Harry. Believe me, if he doesn't know it now, he's going to find out."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry closed Umbridge's office door with a relieved sigh. He pulled a white piece of cotton out of his bag and wrapped up his bloody hand. He flexed it a few times, exited the classroom and turned right. _Finally,_ he thought as he rounded a corner. He was starting to think the detentions with Umbridge would never end. For the last few weeks, whenever he could see the light at the end of the tunnel, she would give him another.

Harry flexed his hand again, painfully. He thought about the bowl of murtlap that would be waiting for him in the common room and quickened his pace.

"Oh look!" Peeves the poltergeist said floating by him, holding a bucket of green paint. "It's Potty Wee Potter!"

Harry groaned. "Go away Peeves."

"I wrote a song just for you!" Peeves laughed. "Oh most think he's barking, the potty wee lad!" The poltergeist sang, flying around in circles around his head. "But some are more kindly and think he just sad! But Peevsy knows better and says that he's just _MAD!_" Peeves dumped the bucket of paint on his head.

"SHUT UP, PEEVES!" Harry yelled at him, trying to wipe paint off his glasses.

"Oh, did Peevsy hit a sensitive spot, Potty?"

"I swear to-!"

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall snapped, opening her office door. "What on earth is going on in here?"

Peeves giggled. "Potty wee Potter's having a potty wee tantrum!"

"I am not!" Harry shot back.

McGonagall sighed. "Go away Peeves before I call the Bloody Baron." Peeves blew a raspberry at her and flew off.

"Sorry Professor he just-"

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "I was just coming to get you, anyway," she revealed. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

Harry groaned to himself. _What did he do now?_

Sorry it took so long to update, my dog passed away the other day. I've been really out of sorts since.


	16. Chapter 16

Together Again

Chapter 16:

The Daily Prophey

"That won't do," McGonagall said just outside Dumbledore's office. She pulled out her wand and flicked it at Harry. Harry felt the paint evaporate off his skin and looked down at his paint free clothes.

"Thanks, Professor," he said, adjusting his sweater vest. She nodded and opened the door. Harry followed her in.

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, with his hands folded on the desktop calmly. Harry saw Cornelius Fudge standing beside him, and then mentally sighed. _So that's what this is about. My parents have come back to life, again._ Dumbledore winked at him as the door closed. "Ah, Mr. Potter, how are you today?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine Professor. And you?"

Dumbledore smiled nonchalantly. "Not quite your average day, but it is definitely surprising, that is for sure." Harry nodded.

"Mr. Potter," Fudge interrupted. "Certain things have come to light in the last few days, things that concern you."

"What did I do now?" Harry sighed taking a chair across from the desk, playing along.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Nothing this time, my boy. Two people came by the Ministry yesterday asking about you. Naturally everyone was suspicious, and there were a number of tests done to reveal their identities. And they were who they said they were."

"I don't know what you're getting at Professor," Harry lied. "Who was it?"

Dumbledore gave him a kind smile. "Lily and James Potter, Harry. Your parents are alive!"

Harry stared blankly at him. _Oh yes, surprised._ "Wh-wha-what?" He whispered, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, your parents are alive," Fudge said brusquely. "They have been in a magically induced coma since You-Know-Who was _defeated_ fourteen years ago."

"A coma? Why didn't anyone ever say anything!" Harry jumped up out of his chair. "My parents have been alive this whole time and no one thought to tell me?"

Dumbledore held his hands out in a calming gesture. "Now, now, Harry, calm down. Your parents somehow ended up at a muggle hospital in Scotland. We don't know how or why. I can assure you, if any of us knew we would have told you right away. Isn't that right, Cornelius?"

Fudge looked startled. "Ah, yes Mister Potter. There is no reason why the Ministry of Magic would keep a secret of that nature from you." Harry could tell by his tone that he was lying.

Harry looked at the floor. "When can I see them?" He nearly whispered.

"They're upstairs," Dumbledore said, gesturing at the ceiling. "They're eager to see you."

Harry gave a fake gulp and stood up slowly. He headed toward the staircase behind the headmaster's desk and made sure to climb the stairs painfully slow, aware that Fudge was scrutinizing his every move. He was obviously suspicious of the story. Harry felt comforted by this. At least the man wasn't completely clueless. He looked around the new level of Dumbledore's office. He'd never been here before. The portraits of Headmaster's past continued on the second floor, as well as some of Dumbledore's other oddities. The door to the right was cracked open. Harry checked that the bandage was securely on his hand, and covering the mark from the quill, before pushing it open slowly.

Both of his parents were on a velvet blue couch in the center of the small room, which looking around, Harry classified as a personal study. He closed the door securely behind him.

"You're looking better," Lily said lightly standing up to give him a hug.

"Yeah, I just got my cast off the other day," Harry said moving his wrist. He tucked the bandage wrapped hand in his pocket.

"You looked like a raccoon with those black eyes," James laughed from behind Lily. "It's good to see you back to normal."

"It's good to feel back to normal. I almost forgot how much I hated muggle medicine," Harry said.

"Well maybe you'll think of that next time you think about fighting," Lily scolded lightly. James rolled his eyes.

"So… Magical coma?" Harry asked changing the subject.

James nodded. "Yep. Simple and to the point. Your mum came up with it."

"But isn't that traceable?" Harry asked them. "Can't they just go there and look up the records?"

Lily patted him on the shoulder. "I knew you took after me. Unfortunately the hospital's record office caught fire the other night. None of the paperwork made it through," she said innocently.

Harry smirked. "Funny coincidence." She smiled back.

"How are classes then? Any more detentions?" James asked proudly, ignoring Lily's scathing look.

"It's alright. I just finished Umbridges detention earlier. Which is good, because Katie Bell is threatening to kill me if I miss another Quidditch practice, and I haven't gotten loads of sleep lately."

"Have you had any more nightmares, Harry?" Lily asked concerned. Harry shook his head. "Good. We talked to Dumbledore about it and he said he was going to have Severus teach you Occlumency just to be safe."

Harry groaned. "Snape? I'd rather have Voldemort in my head than-"

"I know he's a git, Harry. But this is serious," James said. "If Voldemort finds out he has a way into your head, there are a lot of bad things he could do. Occlumency can teach you to keep him out."

"Can't you teach me?"

Lily shook her head. "I've never done it, and your father isn't the best at it. Severus is the best at this kind of stuff."

"But we hate one another. It's never going to work," Harry told his parents. "I can't even learn basic potions from him let alone occulmatery."

"Occlumency," his mother corrected. "And yes you can, Harry. You managed to conjure a patronus when you were 13. I think you can learn Occlumency easily."

"But that was with Remus," Harry said indignantly. "Remus was a good teacher. Anyone could have done it."

"We should see about heading down," James interrupted. "To keep appearances. I'm sure someone from the Daily Prophet is here by now too." Harry groaned. "Best just get it done and over with, right?"

Harry grumbled. "I guess."

"Your father's right, we need to head down. Everyone look sappy," Lily said.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You're up early," Hermione said sitting down next to him.

Harry looked up from his breakfast and nodded. "I figured I'd get some peace and quiet while I can."

"What's happened?" She asked curiously, pouring herself a goblet of juice.

Harry looked around the great hall, checking to see if anyone could overhear. "My parents came back to life last night," he said finally.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah, McGonagall took me to Dumbledore's office after detention last night. Fudge was there and so was the Daily Prophet," Harry said with disgust. He stabbed a sausage with his fork. "Because really, what I need right now is more attention."

She shrugged. "Well you knew it was going to have to happen eventually, Harry. Think of it this way, at least you won't have to go around hiding it anymore."

Harry shook his head. "I suppose."

"So I've been thinking… You know how Umbridge isn't letting anyone practice defensive spells?" Hermione said quietly leaning closer to him.

"Yes. What about it?"

"I've thought of a way around it."

Harry raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Like what?"

"Hear me out before you get defensive," she said excitedly. "If Umbridge isn't going to show us how to defend ourselves, then we have to do it ourselves. I've been thinking that if there's anyone who could teach us how to defend ourselves against dark magic, it would be you."

Harry sighed and put down his fork. "I don't know anything, Hermione. Every time I've gone against him I got really lucky-"

"Don't be humble Harry," she said. "You've fought Voldemort how many times and gotten away with it?"

"You said yourself that we needed rescuing every time, Hermione," Harry argued.

"Yes, but you managed to stand your ground until help came, every time. We could start a club and you can teach everyone what you know. You could teach everyone patronuses and things like that. We'd be sure to pass our O.W.L.'s with that."

"Do you honestly think that Umbridge is going to allow us to create a defense against the dark arts club? You know she won't."

Hermione gave him a secretive smile. "Of course not. I would have to be a secret club."

"And where would it be? An empty classroom isn't very secret," Harry said dryly.

She nibbled a piece of toast in thought as the Great Hall started to fill up with students. "We can come up with something, I'm sure. But what do you think? I talked to Ron about it last night while you were gone and he thinks it's a good idea too."

"No one is going to show up to join a group that gives them extra work, Hermione," he said. "Not everyone is an over achiever like you."

She rolled her eyes. "We have star power on our side. We'll be fine. Just give it a chance."

Harry bent down and picked up his book bag. "We can talk more about it later. I'm going to go hide somewhere until class starts. Tell Ron good morning for me."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Don't tell me you have another set of detentions, Potter," McGonagall said dryly, not looking up from the stack of papers on her desk.

Harry shook his head, and closed the door to the transfiguration classroom behind him. "No, professor. I'm just hiding here until class starts. Is that all right?"

She looked up finally and nodded. "Not a bad idea."

"Thanks." He walked over to his seat and pulled out his transfiguration book and a piece of parchment.

"By the way, Potter. While you're here I should pass on a message from the Headmaster. Your sessions with Professor Snape will start next Friday at 10:00 o'clock. I'd bring your cloak with you so you aren't seen."

"Yes, Professor," Harry sighed. He had been hoping that was an empty threat.

"There is no need to be so excited Mr. Potter," she said dryly. "The headmaster also asked me to tell you that you'll be visiting your parents this weekend."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and took a seat. "I thought we weren't allowed to leave during term?"

"Only in special circumstances. I should think one's parents waking from a coma would be seen as such."

"I –" Harry started to say.

"Hey Harry! There you are! Is it true what the Daily Prophet is saying?" Harry groaned and sank into his chair. _And so it begins… _he thought.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**James and Lily Potter ALIVE!**_

_Nearly 14 years after the tragedy that destroyed their family and saved the Wizarding World, new information about the supposed deaths of James and Lily Potter has come to light. After and in depth interview with the Minister of Magic himself, the Daily Prophet has all the facts just for you!_

_A man (who has asked to stay anonymous) came to the Ministry of Magic last Wednesday with knowledge of what really happened to the parents of the famous Harry Potter. The Potters, heavily injured, were picked up by muggle authorities shortly after the explosion. Much of what happened next is unclear, but eventually the couple were sent to a muggle hospital in Scotland. There they sat in magical coma's until they were discovered by their anonymous savior several days ago. The Potter family was tearfully reunited last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Where Harry Potter is currently enrolled as a fifth year). See more pg. 5_

Harry threw the newspaper back on the table next to him in disgust. He flopped into an armchair close to the fire and stared deeply into the flames. Finally some privacy, he said to himself, sinking further into his seat. Crookshanks, his only companion in the abandoned common room, jumped up into his lap and curled up. "Hey Crookshanks," he said quietly, scratching behind his ears. "It must be nice to be a cat," he said mostly to himself as the cat purred on his lap.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There you are," James said as the door closed behind him. "I was beginning to think you'd rather stay at school."

"Anywhere would be better than here," Harry sighed, readjusting his rucksack.

"That bad, prongslet?"

"Er yeah. Where's mum?" Harry asked trying to change the topic.

"Visiting with Professor Flitwick." James stood up and opened the door to Dumbledore's office. "We'll pick her up on the way." Harry nodded and followed him out.

"I get the feeling we're not flooing to headquarters, are we?"

James smirked suspiciously. "Nope. It's not connected to the floo network."

"Apparation?" he said in disgust.

James laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it, promise."

Harry gave him a disbelieving glance as they rounded a corner. "That's what Mr. Weasley said about the Floo."

"You don't seem to like magical transportation do you?"

"The first time I used the floo network was when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took me to Diagon Alley before second year," Harry explained. "I said Diagon Alley, threw the powder and ended up in Knockturn Alley. Hagrid had to come rescue me."

His father chuckled. "Have you ever heard of the Knight Bus? It's much tamer."

"The first time I was ever convinced I was going to die was on that bus," Harry said dryly. "Mr. Weasley's car was a nightmare, and Buckbeak the hippogriff wasn't much better. Don't even get me started on portkeys." His throat constricted at the thought of Cedric and the Tri-Wizard Cup.

James noticed the change in his demeaner. "And brooms?" he said, hoping to cheer him up.

Harry perked. "Sometimes, when things are bad, I get my broom out and fly," he said.

"It's relaxing," James said. "The wind in your hair and in your face. It used to calm you down when you were a baby."

"Really," Harry asked curiously.

He nodded. "You were a pretty quiet baby, but when you got upset, you screamed worse than a banshee. I started to take you flying to calm my own nerves, but it worked on you too."

"Somehow I don't see mum going along with that." They entered the great hall, which to Harry's chagrin was filled with students mulling about. People started whispering around them as they walked. "Have they been like this the whole time," James asked, aghast.

Harry shrugged. "Worse. Don't worry you'll get used to it, promise."

James's lip twitched up. "Cheeky one aren't you?" Harry laughed. "The beautiful part of the plan was that your mother didn't know," he said continuing his story. "But when she found out… You don't want to ever see your mother angry, Harry trust me." He looked into crowd. "Is that Neville Longbottom?" he asked.

Harry followed his gaze. "Yeah. He's a little hopeless, but he's really nice. The only one who Malfoy and Snape pick on more than me."

James frowned sadly. "I went to school with his parents. Your mom was best friends with Alice, and I'll admit I was kind of obsessed with Frank first year. It's a shame what happened to them."

"What happened?"

"Voldemort happened, as per usual. Or his Death Eaters, at least. They were tortured into insanity shortly after your mother and I… well, went into a coma." Harry grimaced. "Oh there's your mother, come on."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for the support for this story. I never thought that anything that I'd written would ever get anything near the 150 reviews I have had. And also thanks to everyone with putting up with the delays. I originally came up with this story when I was thirteen. I have written it, thrown it away, forgotten about it, written it, posted it, deleted it, re-read it, fell back in love with it, completely overhauled it, lost confidence in it and lost confidence in my writing. I'm now 22, and it has been amazing to see my writing mature (which you guys won't see because I often go back into previous chapters and nit-pick stuff). I recently went through the history of reviews after the latest round of people finding the story, and I just wanted to shout out a great big thanks to everyone. Especially to: Harpfire, flower 123, anthony37, The-Girl-Who-Dreamed, butterflyrain23, RoriPotter, Princess Juliet Rose, and Candy3314 for being with me since day one. And randomly to POOP who reviewed to ask if I ate my dog, for being completely random and peculiar. I love you guys so much!

While I was going through the reviews, several concerns from you guys, I feel the need to respond to. First, some facts off and on have been wrong. For example, according to you guys Harry learned about Neville's parents in Goblet of Fire. I try and look most of this stuff up, but sometimes things slip through my fingers. Second, I have had several requests for James, Lily and Remus. I plan on making an active attempt at adding them in some more.

Without further ado…..

Together Again

Chapter 17:

The Cottage

Once he gained his equilibrium, Harry looked around in confusion. This wasn't Grimmauld Place. They stood at the base of a small hill looking onto a mess of shrubbery and tangled, gnarly trees that moved in the breeze. He squinted his eyes in the quickly dissipating light, hoping to see over the next hill. Unable to make anything out, he looked up confused at his parents. "Where are we?"

"Your father really wanted to take you to Umber Rock, but it isn't secured," Lily said, pushing her red hair out of her face.

"Yet," James murmured.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Frankly, no one likes Headquarters. And I don't think I ever want to step foot in Godric's Hallow ever again," she added sadly.

"Needless to say, we've been bunking with a good friend of yours," James said vaguely, putting a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder. "But we need to get out of the open."

As they walked closer the scenery began to shimmer before disappearing completely. Harry blinked in surprise. A small cottage that looked like it had seen better days sat against the next hill. The white paint was chipped and cracking, and the overgrown flower beds had crept up to the windows. James knocked on the door three times, paused and knocked two more times. The door opened.

"Remus!" Harry said in surprise.

Remus smiled warmly at him. "Hello Harry." He looked to James and Lily. "You're late. As usual."

"I have given up trying to make him on time," Lily sighed. "The only thing he wasn't late to was our wedding, and not by much."

James scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If I was on time I would have been a death eater."

He chuckled. "Probably," he admitted ushering them in. Harry followed him into the small cottage, his parents filing in behind him.

"This is where you live?" Harry asked curiously, looking around. Just like almost everything he had come across in the Wizarding World, the cottage was roomier on the inside. He led them out of the entryway and into a small living room. The stuccoed walls were painted a dark blue, and the trim around the doors and windows were an old dark wood. A small, cozy fireplace sitting on the far wall light up the room.

"It's not much, but its home," Remus said, setting Harry's rucksack down on one of the two armchairs.

"We figured this would be a better option than Grimmauld place," Lily said happily, setting her coat down beside his rucksack.

"Oh definitely," Harry agreed still taking in his surroundings.

"Where's Padfoot," James asked his old friend.

Remus shrugged. "Out somewhere, enjoying his freedom I suppose. He said he'd be back for dinner."

"Of course he said that," Lily laughed.

"What can I say!" Sirius said loudly as he entered the cottage. "I have 14 years of your cooking to make up for, Lils."

"I'm surprised you didn't starve while I was gone," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sirius," Harry laughed.

"I heard about Malfoy," Sirius said. "It's about time someone shut him up." James smirked and looked away.

"Sirius," Lily said exasperatedly. "Don't even start." She looked over to Harry. "Harry doesn't plan on doing that again, right Harry?"

"Well I didn't exactly plan it last…"

Sirius laughed. "He's got you there."

"I'm going to cook dinner," she sighed giving up. "Remus keep an eye on them, please," she said before disappearing down the hall.

James smirked and pointed a finger at Harry. "We have our eye on you, Harry."

"I don't think it was Harry she told me to keep an eye on," Remus said tiredly, sitting down in the empty armchair closest by the fire. Harry walked over to the fire place and started investigating some of the pictures on the wall. Several images of James, Sirius, and Remus waved up at him laughing. There were a few of what looked like Remus as a little boy with what he assumed were his parents. The picture farthest to his right caught his attention. He picked it up to investigate it closer. Sirius sat in the middle of the photo with a scowl and long pink hair. Next to him James, Peter and Remus were laughing. Seeing Pettigrew so close to his father, made his stomach churn, but it was what was behind them that caught Harry's attention. There was an older man dressed in a red wizard robe chuckling along with them.

Harry could remember seeing his face before, but he couldn't place where. It wasn't someone he knew, that was for sure. But the face was familiar.

"How are you feeling, Moony?" He heard his father ask.

Remus shrugged. "The full moon's tomorrow," he said simply, stretching out his arms. Harry sat the picture back down on the mantle and walked back. James watched him curiously, watching to see how he reacted.

"Tomorrow will be good Moony," Sirius promised. "You'll have the two of us with you. Just like old times sake." Harry sat down.

"I don't know," Remus said. "James you shouldn't leave Harry and Lily here alone." James pursed his lips, obviously agreeing with him but unsure what to do.

"I can go to headquarters for the night," Harry volunteered.

James looked at him surprised. "You really want to be stuck in that dingy old house?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll survive another night. I have loads of homework to do anyway. It'll be fine. You can pick me up in the morning."

Remus smiled. "Thank you Harry. That's very generous."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry sat on the small bed unpacking his rucksack, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said quietly.

James opened the door and closed it behind him. "Getting ready for bed?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Just unpacking some things first." He turned around to put something on the nightstand.

"Alright, I have to ask. What in Merlin's name do you have stuffed down the back of your trousers? It's been there all night," James asked sitting at the foot of the bed.

Harry gave him a confused look before it dawned on him. "Force of habit," he said standing up and pulling out the invisibility cloak, before setting it on the bed.

James automatically picked it up and ran the smooth fabric through his fingers, lovingly. "I missed this old thing."

"Where did you get it?" Harry asked curiously. "I've always wondered."

"From my father," James said. "He got it from his father, and his father before him."

"Really? I always assumed you found it somewhere."

James shook his head. "Oh no, this cloak is one of a kind. Invisibility cloaks are usually not very dependable, and their magic fades after a few decades. I planned on giving this to you when you were sorted into Griffindor."

"Well I still got it for Christmas from Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied. "But you were almost out of luck though. The sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin."

"Slytherin? God, thankfully not," James said. Harry laughed. "I'd like to think that I'd still love you, but I wouldn't want to test that out."

Harry laughed harder and pulled out his pajamas. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

James smiled before turning serious. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For earlier, with Moony."

Harry shrugged. "Oh that. It's nothing really."

"How did you find out about his furry little problem? Your mother said Hermione."

Harry nodded and sat down next to him. "Yeah, Hermione figured it out. We came into DADA class one day and Snape was there. He gave us an essay on werewolves out of the blue. Near the end of term, I was bored and looking at the map and I saw Peter's name. One thing lead to another and I was chasing after Sirius and Ron into the Whomping Willow. We got to the shrieking shack and Sirius transformed into himself. Remus came after and took scabbers, which was really Pettigrew the whole time, and they forced him to change back. Then Snape showed up and I knocked him out." James sniggered. "That's about the time Hermione told us. We would have found out anyway though. Remus transformed on our way back to the castle with Pettigrew."

"You had him? Peter?" James asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "We never got him to the castle. Remus transformed, Sirius turned into his animangus, and Snape had to protect us. Then the dementors came and took Sirius. Everything happened so fast. Dumbledore sent Hermione and I back with the time turner to save him, but I still couldn't get Pettigrew." Harry shook his head, sadly. "I should have let them kill him."

"What do you mean?" James asked scooting closer.

"Sirius and Remus wanted to kill him. I refused to let them. I… I said that you and mum wouldn't want that," Harry added quietly.

James shook his head in amazement. "When I was your age, I was a little shit," he laughed. "A complete nightmare. My parents nearly tore their hair out dealing with me. But you… Harry I'm so proud of you." Harry looked away. "You're right. Even after everything he's done our family, I couldn't bear to see him dead. Especially by Moony and Padfoot."

"I know. But it was hard to lose Sirius as soon as I got him, and then with you and the dementors-"

"Me and the dementors?"

Harry nodded slowly. "It was stupid really. But when Sirius and I were on the beach and the Dementors were going at us, I thought I saw you cast a patronus. After we took the time turner, I went back to try and find you, but I eventually realized it was just me. I cast the patronus."

"What made you think it was me?"

"I'd never been able to cast a corporeal patronus, only the basic protection. I figured it couldn't be me."

James wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Corporeal patronus at 13? Not bad, prongslet. At thirteen I was busy learning spells to use for pranks. You have a gift for Defense."

Harry nodded. "It's my favorite subject."

"Show me?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I can't. I can't use magic off grounds, remember?"

James gave him a wicked grin. "The wards on this place will keep the ministry from bothering us, promise."

Harry bent forward and picked up his wand off the nightstand. "_Expecto Patronum,_" he said softly, reflecting on the events of the summer. A brilliant silver stag burst forth from his wand and galloped around the room before coming to a halt before him. James's throat constricted and he pulled Harry closer to him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What is it James?" Lily said worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"A stag," he managed to choke out as he sat on the bed.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"His patronus. It's a stag. It's identical to mine, Lils… Identical to me," he whispered.

Review! Review! Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Just a warning, from here on out some of the organization of events are going to be out of order from the original book. So if you're a little confused, just go with it.

**Together Again**

**Chapter 18:**

**Dealing with Umbridge**

Harry's hope that the school would calm down by Monday was thoroughly squashed when he walked into Binns's class. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to watch him walk to his seat.

"Hey Harry! Congrats!"

"What are they like?"

"Is it true?"

He quickly sat next to Ron and sank low into his chair, mortified.

"What are you looking at?" Ron snapped at the throng of students. "Do you want detentions?" Everyone shuffled off and returned to their seats, still watching him.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "You shouldn't abuse your powers like that."

Ron rolled his eyes. "For all the useless work I have to put in to be a Prefect, what's the point If I can't use it?"

Harry shrugged. "She's probably right though. If Professor McGonagall finds out she'll tear you apart."

"So how was your weekend?" He whispered to Harry as the lesson started. Hermione shot them a dangerous look but they ignored it.

"Good," Harry said. "We stayed at Remus's for most of it. Mum and I went to Grimmauld place Saturday night because of the full moon. What did you do while I was gone?"

Ron shook his head. "Tons of prefect stuff. Hermione, she's really taking this stuff seriously. I have had to practice my flying late at night thanks to her."

"Why are you practicing flying?" Harry asked pulling out a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

"Promise not to laugh?" Ron asked embarrassed.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Ron looked away. "I was thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team this year."

Harry grinned. "That's great Ron. What position?"

Ron perked up at his friends approval. "I was thinking Keeper, now that Wood's gone."

"Are you good at it?"

Ron shrugged. "I think I'm pretty good. I always played keeper with my brothers. I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to come at me but it hasn't worked out very well."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Ron."

"I just don't want Fred and George to know. They still haven't forgiven me for becoming prefect."

"Tell me about it," Harry sighed and started to doodle on his parchment.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned. Harry looked up from his oracle dream chart just as Professor Umbridge walked into their Divination classroom carrying a clipboard. Professor Trelawny's eyes bugged out with worry as Umbridge made her way to the front of the room. Gradually everyone started to look up from their charts.

"Professor Trelawny, I trust you got my letter about the time and date of your inspection?" Professor Trelawny nodded slowly and stood up from her desk. Noticing that Umbridge was coming closer, Trelawny made a sharp right and quickly walked over to where Pavarti and Lavender were sitting.

"I almost forgot about the high inquisitor nonsense," Harry said to Ron, who was frantically trying to fill in his dream chart just in case Umbridge or Trelawny came over. Harry continued to watch Umbridge follow behind Trelawny, making notes on her clipboard as he filled in his own chart.

"Now tell me, you've been at this post how long?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

Professor Trelawny scowled at the indignity and pushed her large glasses up her nose. "Sixteen years," she said finally.

"That's quite a long time. So Professor Dumbledore appointed you?" Trelawny nodded.

"It says here that you are related to the celebrated seer Cassandra Trelawny?"

Professor Trelawny puffed out her chest out a bit. "That's right." Umbridge scribbled something.

"Could you make a prediction for me?" Umbridge looked up at her inquisitively.

"Excuse me?" Trelawny asked flabbergasted.

"Can you predict something for me?" Umbridge repeated. "Just a tweency weency prophecy?" Trelawny opened and closed her mouth, too stunned to speak. "Nothing? Hmmm…" Umbridge started to write something else down on her clipboard. "Oh well."

"No… no…. wait, I think I see something…." Trelawny said desperately looking around the classroom. "Something dark…" She made eye contact with Harry. Harry closed his desperately, hoping she would move on. "Someone searches for you, Mr. Potter. Yes I can see it clearly," she said quickly, trying to sound ethereal, but failing miserably.

Umbridge giggled. "Someone is seeking the famous Harry Potter out. Is that all? Pity…"

She left Professor Trelawney standing in the center of the class, her bugged out eyes full of terror.

"Toad," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry had to agree.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What is it?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron sat next to her in Defense Against the Dark Arts, immediately afterwards.

"Umbridge inspected Divination," Harry whispered, keeping an eye on where Umbridge was sitting at her desk happily writing something down.

"How bad was it?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head. "Terrible. I mean, it's one thing for _us_ to know she's a batty old fraud, but Umbridge tore her to pieces. We have to do something about her, this is getting out of hand."

"I agree," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Just wait until she has to inspect Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape." Harry and Ron chortled at the idea.

The bell to class rang loudly. Professor Umbridge stood up smoothly and waited for the classroom to quiet down. After waiting a full minute, she gave up and gave a prissy cough. Seamus who had been talking to Dean turned around looking for the source of the noise.

"Wands away everyone," she called out to the class. "Today we will begin on chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk."

She sat back down at her desk, happily. Harry opened his textbook morosely, wondering if there were enough chapter to keep them reading for the entire semester. He flipped to the index._ Just about_. Once again he attempted to read but gave up a few minutes in and just stared around the room. He blinked in surprise when he realized Hermione's hand was up. _What she playing at?_ He thought. _She keeps telling me to leave Umbridge alone, why isn't she?_ He turned around to Ron but rolled his eyes. He was napping on the second page.

Professor Umbridge looked up and noticed and frowned. She stood up and slowly walked around the classroom until she was finally in front of Hermione. "What is it this time, Ms. Granger," she whispered, trying to keep the class from hearing.

"I've already read chapter two, Professor," Hermione said sweetly (and loudly). Neville looked up from his reading in surprise, and Ron woke up with gasp.

"Well then," Umbridge said tersely, "read chapter three."

"I've read that chapter too. In fact, I've finished the whole book."

Umbridge blinked in surprise, before she recovered quickly. "Is that so? Well then I'm sure you can explain to me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter 15."

"He says the term counterjinx is just a name people use for their jinxes to make them sound more acceptable," Hermione replied easily.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow. "Very good, Ms. Granger," she said disgruntled.

"The thing is Professor, I disagree." Her face of disgruntled admiration quickly morphed into a scowl. "Mr. Slinkhard seems to have a problem with jinxes. I can't seem to figure out why, I think they can be very useful when used defensively." Everyone in the class held their breath, waiting for Umbridge to respond.

"Oh you do, do you?" Hermione nodded innocently. "Well I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion that matters in this course, not yours Ms. Granger."

"But-"

"That is enough, Ms. Granger. Maybe we can discuss this further in your detentions. I think three days should do the trick," she said sourly. Hermione blinked in surprise and several students gasped.

"What for?" Harry snapped.

"Don't you get involved, Harry!" Hermione whispered urgently. Harry ignored her. She couldn't give Hermione detention. No one had ever given Hermione detention. Ever. Harry refused to stand by and let Umbridge use a blood quill on his best friend. He felt his blood start to boil and his anger rise at the thought.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," Umbridge said smoothly. She looked around the classroom. "I have been sent here by the ministry to teach you a ministry approved curriculum. Nowhere in that curriculum does it state that I am willing to have students give me their opinions on my educative materials. Your previous teachers might have allowed this level of disrespect, but as none of them – with the exception of Professor Quirrel- would have been able to pass a Ministry inspection-"

"Oh yeah!" Harry said sarcastically. "Quirrel was great, except for you know, the fact that he was possessed by Voldemort. But other than that, I mean how could a mere dirty stinking werewolf ever be able to teach anyone anything worthwhile?" Harry looked around the room at all the gaping faces, and could have slapped himself in the face. _Shite_ he said to himself, _I've stepped in it this time_.

"I think another week's detention might serve you good Mr. Potter," Umbridge said harshly. "And perhaps a letter to your new found family on your terrible behavior."

"Tell them I said hello, then," Harry remarked dryly frowning and crossing his arms.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

James and Sirius sat at the kitchen table at Grimmauld place playing a game of Wizard chess across from Lily who sat behind a pewter cauldron brewing a potion when Remus walked in. Lily looked up from her potion. "Remus!" she said. "You're early, the meeting's not until tonight. Is everything alright?"

"I don't think so," Remus said, pulling something out of his coat pocket. "I got a letter from Hogwarts addressed to you this morning." Lily cocked her head and took it from him. James looked at it interestingly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, The cottage, Ruthford England," she read the front of the envelope aloud. She looked at James for an explanation but all she received was a shrug. She opened the envelope and unfurled the letter inside. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter I regret to inform you that your son's inappropriate behavior in class has led to another set of detentions. I have looked up his father's disciplinary record, and found a similar disinterest in following the rules of the school. I feel the need to question the parenting techniques used in your household if Mr. Potter Sr.'s previous school record is rubbing off on his son. Disrespect upon myself and disruption of my class, as well as the questioning of my teaching methods, shall not be tolerated any longer at Hogwarts. If your son continues this behavior, I will be forced to find harsher and more serious punishments. Sincerely, Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Lily finished angrily. "P.S. I feel your son also has an unhealthy obsession for his previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Remus J. Lupin." She tore up the letter hastily. Remus paled.

"Harry was right, she is terrible," Sirius said scoffed. "That woman is bat shit crazy."

James sat fuming. "My Hogwarts record? Mine? That has nothing to do with him. If she thinks she can talk to us that way and get away with it then I-"

"James stop it," Lily. "We can't just tell Harry to keep his head down and stay out of trouble with the Ministry, just to do it ourselves. It serves no purpose."

He looked at her like she had three heads. "Well he's obviously not listening to us, why should we listen to us either?"

Sirius snorted. "You were wondering where he gets it from Prongs?"

James pointedly ignored him. "And what does she mean unhealthy obsession with Moony. What's that about.

"I have no idea. Knowing Harry there's no telling," Sirius rolled his eyes. "The fat toad probably made some remark about Moony's teaching skills, you've seen how defensive he gets."

"That had better of been all she said about Remus!" James replied. "Because if she made an anti-werewolf remark, then I'll-"

Remus sighed. "Then you'll what James? Take it to the ministry. Have an argument of he said she said between Fudge's right hand and the parents of the' boy who lied'? Calm down James, for Harry's sake."

James settled down to a scowl. "For Harry."

Lily stood up. "I'm going to see if I can borrow Molly's owl."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
